Sinful Desire
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Itachi e Sasuke foram separados quando crianças, anos depois uma tragédia os une novamente. Parceria Luso-Brasileira. Hitomi Moon Fics. Uchihacest.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Fic feita em parceria luso-brasileira entre Hatake Hitomi e Uchiha Dark Moon.**

* * *

Itachi acabara de sair de dentro de seu irmão Sasuke, o pequeno chorava sem parar, também pudera, só tinha 4 anos e tinha acabado de ter sua primeira relação sexual, essa com seu irmão de 9 anos. Quando Itachi ia sair da cama e deixar seu irmão sozinho, o pior acontecera, seus pais vieram ver porque o pequeno chorava tanto.

Mikoto, que tinha ido junto com Fugaku ver a razão pela qual o Uchiha mais novo chorava tanto, entrava no quarto, olhando chocada a cena que tinha à sua frente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Itachi? - Fugaku estava abismado com o que via, seu filho mais velho completamente nu com o menor chorando na cama também nu.

- Nada que lhe interesse. - disse o Uchiha, olhando friamente para os pais.

- Sasuke! - a mãe Uchiha correu para a cama e deitou-se ao lado do pequenino, abraçando-o, reconfortando-o. - O que aconteceu aqui, Itachi?

- Isso mesmo que estão pensando. - pegou suas roupas e quando ia para seu quarto, parou na porta e disse - Pense muito bem em tudo que te falei otouto. - e saiu do quarto do irmão

- Sasuke, filho... Já passou... A mãe agora está aqui contigo... - falou, tentando confortar o rapaz.

- O que ele fez contigo Sasuke? E pare de chorar, você é um Uchiha. - olhava friamente ao filho, como se não se importasse com ele.

O tom de voz do seu pai só fez Sasuke derramar mais lágrimas. Encolheu-se na cama. Não queria falar. Estava doendo muito, o seu corpo.

- Fale logo Sasuke. Estou mandando. - se aproximou do filho, tinha ódio nos olhos.

- E-Ele... E-Eu n-não sei... - balbuciou, encostando-se mais à mãe.

- Fugaku, querido... Talvez fosse melhor deixar o Sasuke descansar... Nós sabemos o que aconteceu aqui, não vamos fazer ele falar, está bem? - tentou dissuadir o marido e, sinceramente, esperava que desse resultado.

Fugaku virou as costas para sair do quarto, e quando já estava no corredor parou.

- Amanha o Itachi vai morar com o tio dele, quero ele bem longe dessa casa, nunca mais quero olhar pra ele novamente. - e se enfiou em seu quarto.

Mikoto aconchegou o seu filho nos lençóis e foi também para o seu quarto, depois de se despedir de Sasuke.

Itachi estava em seu quarto, mais precisamente em sua cama, por um lado havia gostado do que fez ao irmão, mas por outro estava arrependido, ouvira o que seu pai dissera, iria amanha morar com seu tio, Madara, tio esse que nunca foi com a cara. Mas nunca poderia explicar aos pais o porque de ter feito o que fez, nunca.

_**Alguns anos depois...**_

Naquela hora, Sasuke estava no aeroporto de Shibuya esperando o seu irmão Itachi. Os seus pais morreram recentemente, tanto que não podia, nem queria, ficar sozinho em Konoha. Esse é o motivo pelo qual Sasuke estava indo morar com o seu irmão mais velho, o qual não via fazia... trezes anos? Talvez.

_"Faz muito, muito tempo que não vejo o meu irmão... Eu nem ao menos sei o porquê dele nunca ter morado comigo..." _- pensava o Uchiha mais novo, sentando nos bancos do aeroporto. O Itachi devia estar mesmo a chegar. E o moreno esperava sentado, esperava. Não tinha sido fácil quando descobrira que o seus pais haviam sido assassinados pela Yakusa. Sinceramente, ficara até com o pouco de medo de morar em Konoha. Gostava muito da sua mãe. Do pai nem tanto. Mas custou perdê-los a ambos desta maneira. E agora estava indo morar com um praticamente desconhecido.

Nesse exato momento, parou um Porshe prata na frente do aeroporto, e dele desceu Itachi, que estava indo pegar seu irmão que ia morar com ele. Andou um pouco e o avistou ao longe, apesar de fazerem 13 anos que não se viam, sabia como ele estava, e era obrigado a concordar, estava muito mais bonito do que imaginou.

- Yo Otouto. - estava parado ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto este olhava para baixo.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

- N-Nii-san? - inquiriu, levantando-se do banco e pegando a bagagem. - És mesmo tu?

- Otouto tolo. É claro que sou eu. - tinha um olhar frio, mas um pequeno sorriso na face.

- H-Hai... - murmurou, começando a andar para a saída do aeroporto. - É que eu já não te vejo faz muito tempo... Tinha medo de confundir-te com outra pessoa...

- Nossa, mudei tanto assim? - pegou as chaves do carro e destravou ele - Gostou? - olhava para o Porshe, sua paixão.

- Eu não me lembro de ti, sequer. - falou, entrando no carro. Apreciou o interior. - É mesmo bonito... e parece potente...

- Vou te mostrar o quanto é potente. - deu um sorriso travesso, acelerou o máximo que pode.

- Ebaaaaa! - exclamou o mais novo, animado. - É mesmo potente! Moras muito longe daqui?

- Não muito. A uns 10 minutos nessa velocidade. - estava indo a 250 km/h - Acho que vai gostar da minha casa. E, está com quantos anos? Acho que não me lembro muito bem. - se lembrava sim, mas queria cutucar o irmão.

- Eu também não sei a tua... Mas eu tenho 17 anos. - olhou o maior, que atentava na estrada. - E tu, Nii-san?

- Já estou com 22 Otouto. Então faz mesmo 13 anos que não nos vemos, fui morar com o tio Madara quando tinha 9 anos e você 4 anos. - parou na frente de um grande prédio, devia ter no mínimo uns 50 andares ali. - Chegamos.

- Wow! - exclamou, olhando abismado o prédio onde iria passar a viver. - É enorme, Nii-san! - lembrou o que o mais velho dissera. - Porque foste morar com o tio Madara?

- Nada com que deva se preocupar. Apenas um desentendimento com nosso Otou-san. - entregou as chaves para o manobrista do prédio - Pega tuas malas e as deixa na portaria que daqui a pouco levam ao apartamento. - se dirigiu para dentro do prédio.

O menor assim fez e depois seguiu o seu irmão.

- Onde trabalhas? - perguntou, curioso. Já não ligava mais para o fato de Itachi ter desaparecido da sua vida tanto tempo.

- Trabalho numa multinacional com uns amigos meus, fizemos a Akatsukis Corporations a alguns anos, no ramo dos automóveis. - por um lado aquilo era verdade, mas por outro... - Vamos pegar logo o elevador, meu apartamento fica na cobertura. Entraram no elevador que abrira as suas portas para eles. Itachi entrou e Sasuke entrou logo em seguida, ficando na outra extremidade do elevador.

- Bem... Em que escola eu vou estudar? - perguntou, sentindo-se agora mais tímido do que nunca. Era um pouco assim quando não conhecia as pessoas

.- Tem uma escola que fica perto do meu trabalho, que na verdade é das empresas Akatsukis, você irá estudar lá, é a melhor de toda a região. - desse jeito poderia ficar de olho no irmão - Tem muitos irmão de amigos meus do trabalho que estudam lá, a maioria com a tua idade. - saiu do elevador e pararam na porta do apartamento.

- A sério? - os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam. - Ótimo. - tinha a certeza que faria bastantes amigos em pouco tempo. Já era costume.

Assim que Itachi abriu a porta do apartamento, acendeu as luzes e deixou seu irmão entrar também.

- Bem vindo ao seu novo lar. - o apartamento era enorme, logo que entraram tinha a sala de estar, que era totalmente mobilhada com os móveis mais finos que poderiam existir, numa das paredes tinha varias armas brancas, na outra uma extensa estante com muitos livros, e na que dava de frente pra porta, uma TV de LCD de 52". O sonho de todo jovem estava no móvel abaixo da TV, um Playstation 3 com vários jogos ao lado, tinha também um grande sofá, deveria caber mais ou menos umas 5 pessoas nele. - Gostou?

O queixo do rapaz estava caído, os olhos esbugalhados. Tudo aquilo era perfeito. Não encontrava uma imperfeição ali.

- Adorei, Nii-san... Adorei. - quando finalmente se recompôs da surpresa, lá respondeu ao irmão. - Obrigado por me receberes em tua casa. E o meu quarto? Onde é? - perguntou, já querendo saber onde ia dormir.

- Imagina Sasuke, tudo que é meu também é seu. Vem comigo, seu quarto é logo ali. - E levou seu irmão por um corredor também enorme, nesse tinham varias portas. Parou em frente a penúltima porta.- Esse daqui é teu quarto, espero que goste. - e fez com a mão para o irmão abrir a porta.

Quando abriu a porta, Sasuke deparou-se com outro encanto. À sua frente, tinha um quarto em tons de vermelho e preto. Uma enorme janela que dava para a varanda, decorada com cortinados semi-transparentes, também em tons pretos e vermelhos. Aquele cômodo era enorme e tinha uma cama de casal no meio. Havia a escrivaninha com um desktop, uma TV igual à da sala presa na parede... E tinha outra porta ali. Sasuke deduziu ser a porta que fazia ligação com o banheiro daquele quarto e esperava não estar enganado.

- Nii-san, aquela porta dá para o banheiro deste quarto? - perguntou, indicando a porta que lhe chamara a atenção.

- Isso mesmo Otouto. Gostou do quarto? Fiz pensando em ti. - ostentava um sorriso pequeno na face.

- Também adorei o quarto. - correu para a cama e jogou-se nela, querendo comprovar se esta era tão fofa quanto parecia. Ronronou quando caiu sobre a cama. - Tão bom...

Itachi não conseguiu se segurar, soltou uma risada linda e alta, pelo visto tudo daria certo em seu plano.

- Vou te deixar um pouco sozinho, pelo que ouço tuas coisas já chegaram. - ouviu a posta da sala abrir e logo em seguida se fechar. Saiu do quarto e foi pegar as coisas do irmão, assim que as pegou, colocou tudo no quarto do mais novo e foi para o seu, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

-x-

Depois de um bom tempo explorando o seu novo quarto, Sasuke decidiu ir perguntar a Itachi o que seria o jantar.

- Nii-san! - chamou, procurando o irmão.. - Nii-san!

- Estou aqui no meu quarto Otouto. Vem aqui.

Ouviu a voz de seu irmão e dirigiu-se então para o quarto do maior. Abriu a porta e entrou.

- O que será o jantar? - perguntou, ficando ao pé da porta. Não tinha a confiança suficiente com o seu irmão para avançar mais.

Itachi olhou para Sasuke, este parecia desconfiado de algo, mas também pudera, haviam se reencontrado fazia apenas algumas horas. Se aproximou um pouco mais dele e olhou em seus olhos negros.

- Será o que você quiser. É só falar que peço para entregarem, não costumo fazer comida em casa. - deu um sorriso gentil - Entre, não precisa ter medo de mim, sou teu Aniki.

Foi entrando, um pouco mais à vontade.

- É que sabes, é um pouco estranho para mim... Eu não te conheço muito bem... - falou Sasuke, desviando o olhar de seu irmão. - Mas eu fiquei muito triste depois de nossos pais terem morrido.

- Eu também Otouto, eu também. Mas agora me sinto um pouco mais feliz,finalmente tenho você aqui comigo. - passou delicadamente a mão na face do menor - O que achou do meu quarto, gostou? - seu quarto era mais ou menos igual ao do irmão, as paredes eram em tons de vermelho e preto, as cortinas eram completamente negras, tinha uma cama tamanho kingsize com cobertas vermelhas, no centro do quarto uma tv igual a da sala, com um DVD em baixo, um notebook no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e um grande armário negro.

- É muito bonito também. - falou, observando melhor cada detalhe do cômodo. - Nee, tens uma namorada, Nii-san?

Itachi riu perante a pergunta do menor.

- Iie. Prefiro não ter ninguém, sou muito exigente com quem namoro. E você, tinha alguma em Konoha?

- E-Eu? - indagou, um pouco surpreso e corando com a pergunta. - B-Bem... Tinha uma menina que gostava de mim... Na verdade, até havia mais... Mas eu não gostava de nenhuma... E eu também sou tímido... Por isso, não.

Riu descaradamente do irmão, ele era exatamente como pensou que fosse.

- Mas, gosta mesmo de mulheres ou nunca namorou devido a vergonha?

- N-Nunca namorei... - fez biquinho. - Qual é a piada?

- Nada não, achei que poderia ser como eu, apenas isso. - olhava o irmão com olhos nem um pouco normais para o momento.

- Como tu? - perguntou, ficando confuso. Olhou o irmão. - Ser exigente?

- Bem, na verdade não em ser exigente, mas no tipo de pessoa em que namoro. - agora tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Qual tipo? - voltou a perguntar e percebeu a expressão um pouco estranha no rosto do seu aniki. Não o conhecia bem, mas sabia que aquela não era, de todo, uma expressão muito comum de se usar.

- Deixa eu te explicar direitinho, mas espero que depois disso não deixe de gostar de mim. Eu só namoro com homens, por isso te perguntei se preferia mulheres mesmo ou não. Agora que entendeu o que eu queria dizer já pode me responder. Gosta de mulheres ou de homens? - tinha pensamentos nada bondosos em sua cabeça.

- E-Eu não sei... Nunca gostei de ninguém... - respondeu Sasuke, pensativo. Mas depois tocou-se. - Qual é o teu interesse nisso, Nii-san?

- Nenhum. Apenas quero conhecer melhor meu Otouto, não posso?

- Podes. Mas saber se eu prefiro homens ou mulheres não é relevante. - falou, cruzando os braços e virando a cara. - Por acaso estás a pensar oferecer-me um homem ou uma mulher?

- Quem sabe. Mas mudando de assunto, quer o que para comer? - precisaria fazer alguma coisa para mudar seu irmão, isso era inevitável.

- Humm... - ficou pensativo durante um pouco. - Por mim, é o que tu quiseres. Qualquer coisa está bom, já que não me apetece nada em especial.

- Que tal uma pizza então? Escolhe o sabor que ligo imediatamente. - falou já pegando o celular na mão.

- Adoro pizza! - exclamou, abraçando o seu irmão. Itachi era seu irmão por isso podia abraçá-lo, né? - Quero com presunto, cogumelos, bacon... e azeitonas.

- Tudo bem então, pediremos essa. Tudo para que se sinta em casa. - abraçou o irmão ternamente e assim que se separou deste ligou para a pizzaria.

Deitou-se na cama do irmão e ronronou um pouquinho, como sempre gostava de fazer.

- Gostou da minha cama? - se sentou ao lado do menor assim que desligou o celular - Chega em 10 minutos a pizza.

- Muito, Nii-san. - foi a resposta do menor, que continuou a ronronar. Apesar de ter 17 anos, muitas vezes agia que nem uma criança.

- Sabia que és lindo Otouto? Lembra muito a mim mesmo quando criança. - acariciava a face do menor.

- Muita gente me diz que eu sou lindo. - deixou-se ficar deitadinho ao lado do maior, deixou-se ser acariciado. Não via mal algum nisso. Fez uma carinha triste. - Pena que eu não me lembro de ti, Nii-san.

- Hum... Acho que posso resolver isso. Venha comigo a sala que te mostro uma fotos que tenho de pequeno. - se levantou e esticou a mão para o menor a pegar.

- Hai! - Pegou a mão do mais velho e os dedos de ambos acabaram por se entrelaçar. Sasuke ficou um pouco corado, mas continuou agindo normalmente.

Itachi sorriu com a reação do menor, pelo jeito ele era mesmo tímido, isso seria um pequeno problema, mas logo conseguiria resolve-lo. Assim que chegaram na sala, o sentou no sofá e pegou um álbum de fotografias grande, tinha muitas fotos ali.

- Veja com eu era bonitinho. - dizia se sentando ao lado do irmão com o álbum aberto na primeira foto - Isso foi logo que nasci.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Eras mesmo muito fofinho... - aproximou mais a cara da foto, vendo cada detalhe. Depois, olhou para o seu irmão. - Continuas parecido ao que eras.

Itachi sorriu ao menor e começou a passar as fotos, até que chegou numa que gostava muito, ele e seu irmão recém nascido, este em seu colo. Não disse nada, apenas ficou a observar a foto, amava seu irmão deste aquele dia, o dia em que nasceu.

- Oh... Eu também era muito Kawaii... - observou Sasuke, olhando-se na foto, quebrando o silêncio. Abraçou o irmão, sentindo-se bem junto dele, como apostava que se sentira quando aquela foto fora tirada.

Itachi na mesma hora sentiu algo dentro de si, e quando estava para fazer uma loucura, foi salvo pela campainha, a pizza tinha chegado.

- Deixa eu pegar a pizza, depois de comermos se quiser podemos continuar a ver as fotos, se não faremos outra coisa, já que aula mesmo só daqui a dois dias. - se levantou, pegou a pizza e depois a levou para a cozinha, voltando logo em seguida com pratos e refrigerante. Pôs tudo na mesa de centro da sala e pôs-se a comer junto do irmão.

- Hmmm... Está deliciosa! - exclamou, deliciado com o jantar. Olhou o irmão e reparou que este tinha o canto da boca um pouco sujo, talvez fosse polpa de tomate. Levou a mão até ao queixo de Itachi e com o polegar limpou-lhe o canto da boca. - Estava sujo, Nii-san.

Itachi corou com o ato do irmão, não esperava isso dele, acabou ficando sem saber o que falar.

Terminaram de comer. Sasuke espreguiçou-se no sofá, parecendo até um gatinho. Ronronou um pouquinho e levantou as coisas da mesa da sala.

- Onde pensa que vai com essas coisas? - não queria que seu irmão fizesse nada na casa, pelo menos agora não, tinha planos melhores para ele.

- Levar para a cozinha, Nii-san. - explicou, parando no meio do caminho - Não posso?

- E quem disse que é para fazer alguma coisa. Deixa que eu mesmo levo. - pegou as coisas da mão do irmão e as levou para a cozinha, assim que voltou olhou para o menor - Vamos fazer o que agora?

- Qualquer coisa que tu queiras... Não tenho nenhuma idéia, mesmo. - espreguiçou-se mais um pouquinho.

- Está com sono? - olhou no relógio, já eram quase meia noite.

- Não... Nii-san... - bocejou um pouco. - É que eu gosto muito de espreguiçar... Sabe-me bem.

- Está com sono, isso sim. Vai dormir que apesar de amanha ser sábado temos algumas coisas a fazer, e se quiser pode ir ao trabalho comigo. - beijou a testa do menor.

- Isso será secante. - resmungou o menor, agarrando-se ao Aniki. - Prefiro ficar a manhã inteirinha na caminha, Nii-san.

- Mas não vai poder, temos que comprar algumas coisas para ti, e depois se quiser volta pra casa ou vai comigo ao trabalho. Vamos levantar as 7:00, então vá logo dormir. - abraçou o menor e lhe beijou a cabeça, já que este era uns bons 10 centímetros menor que si.

Fez biquinho. Não queria nada ir dormir ainda. Queria passar mais tempo com o seu Aniki. Já não o via há 13 anos!

- Mas, Nii-san... Eu não te vejo há 13 anos... Será que hoje posso passar mais tempo contigo? Tenho saudades...

- Quer dormir comigo? Assim passa mais tempo ao meu lado e para de reclamar. - adorava aquela sugestão e precisava concordar, fazia muito tempo que não o via - Amanha passaremos muito mais tempo juntos, e nos outros dias também.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam e a sua pele clara adquiriu uma tonalidade um tanto avermelhada.

- Q-Quero, Nii-san... - achava um pouco embaraçoso mas, de fato, queria dormir com o seu Aniki. - Vamos dormir?

Sorriu perante seu irmão, achou muito fofo seu jeitinho meigo.

- Vamos sim Otouto, pega suas coisas no quarto e venha para o meu. - disse saindo da sala e se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

Sasuke foi até ao seu quarto. Lá, despiu a sua roupa e ficou somente com os boxers vermelhos que tinha por baixo das calças. Foi ao banheiro de seu quarto e lavou os dentes. Sorriu para o espelho.

- Nii-san, estou indo. - disse o menor, caminhando até ao quarto de Itachi. Entrou e fechou a porta. - Cheguei. - e jogou-se na cama onde se deitara antes do jantar.

Itachi quase teve um treco quando viu a forma que seu irmão se vestia, mas achou também muito interessante, estavam bem parecidos, só que ele estava usando uma boxe preta. Reparou melhor no corpo do menor, era bem definido, não igual a si mesmo, mas o suficiente para lhe chamar a atenção. Se deitou também na cama e virou para o menor.

- Posso apagar as luzes ou ainda tens medo do escuro?

Sasuke fez biquinho, ficando muito fofo. Discretamente, observava o seu irmão, que era parecido consigo, mas mais avantajado.

- Claro que não tenho! Sou um homem, tá? - virou as costas para Itachi, fingindo estar emburrado.

Itachi não resistiu, e abraçou seu irmão por trás, fazendo assim seu membro roçar na bunda do menor, mas não ligou, sabia que não ficaria excitado,pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Fica assim não. Desculpe-me, não queria te magoar. - acariciava o peito nu dele.

- N-Nii-san... - murmurou, sentindo um contato tão próximo com o seu Aniki. - Não me magoaste, não. Estava só de brincadeira contigo. - virou-se de frente para Itachi e mostrou-lhe um sorriso perfeito. Acidentalmente, os membros de ambos roçaram, fazendo o jovem soltar um gemidinho.

Itachi sorriu travesso, aquilo só podia ser imaginação sua, seu irmão estava gemendo devido ao contado de seus membros, também quase gemera, mas se segurou, coisa que o menor não fazia. Queria por tudo nessa vida agarrar ele, mas esperaria ele o fazer, se não tudo poderia ir por água abaixo.

- Nii-san... - Sasuke estava imensamente corado. Abraçou-se mais ao Aniki, ainda tinha um pouquinho de medo do escuro. Mas não ia admitir isso. - H-Hmm...

- O que houve Otouto, porque está gemendo? - sorria safadamente - Está com frio?

- U-Um pouco... - não ia admitir o que realmente se passava. Era tímido e metido consigo mas tinha orgulho. - Dá para me aqueceres um bocadinho, Nii-san?

- Claro Otouto, e como quer que eu te aqueça? - sabia muito bem como iria aquecer o menor, mas queria que ele pedisse - Pode dizer, não tenha vergonha, estarei sempre aqui, ao teu lado.

Abraçou um pouquinho o irmão, sentindo no seu corpo todo o calor que Itachi emanava. Sasuke esfregava-se mais e mais, fazendo os membros se roçarem constantemente.

- Nii-san... Porque estás... t-teso? - perguntou, escondendo a cara no pescoço do mais velho, tão grande era a vergonha.

- Humm... - não conseguiu conter o gemido - Já te falei da minha preferência... E apesar de seres quem é, não posso negar que me sinto atraído por ti. Aaahh... Se quiser pode ir ao teu quarto, não te obrigarei a fazer nada que não queira.

- O que... O que tu pretendes fazer comigo? - perguntou Sasuke, inocente demais. Realmente, o Uchiha menor ainda era um gatinho ingênuo que não sabia nada de nada. - Não estou a perceber, Nii-san...

- Estou dizendo que te desejo, quero te possuir... - pensou melhor, agora entendia - Você é virgem não é Sasu?

- S-sou... - murmurou baixinho. Estava mais envergonhado do que nunca. Soltou um gemidinho. - N-nunca estive com nin-ninguém deste jeito...

- Quer experimentar? - passava a mão sensualmente pelo abdômen do menor.

- S-sim... Nii-san... Eu quero muito experimentar... - entregou-se ao seu Aniki, a única pessoa que agora existia na sua vida.

Itachi deu um sorriso safado e tomou a boca de seu irmão com vontade, fazia muitos anos que não sentia aquilo. Sabia muito bem que o menor não era virgem, afinal fora ele mesmo que tirou a virgindade dele, mas pelo que já notara, este não se lembrava de nada do passado junto a si, por esse motivo dizia que ainda era, nunca havia se relacionado com ninguém a não ser com ele.

Foi pra cima deste fazendo cada vez mais pressão com o membro sobre o dele, se pudesse faria tudo que queria, mas primeiro tinha que conquistar a confiança do menor, depois iria abusar totalmente dele.

Sasuke gemia muito, vendo novas sensações tomarem conta de si. Beijava o Nii-san com igual vontade, pois gostava muito dele.

- Hmmm... - jogava, desesperado, o seu quadril contra o de Itachi, querendo que ambos os paus se esfregassem, levando ambos à loucura.

_Continua..._


	2. Revealing Feelings

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

Itachi deu um sorriso safado e tomou a boca de seu irmão com vontade, fazia muitos anos que não sentia aquilo. Sabia muito bem que o menor não era virgem, afinal fora ele mesmo que tirou a virgindade dele, mas pelo que já notara, este não se lembrava de nada do passado junto a si, por esse motivo dizia que ainda era, nunca havia se relacionado com ninguém a não ser com ele.

Foi pra cima deste fazendo cada vez mais pressão com o membro sobre o dele, se pudesse faria tudo que queria, mas primeiro tinha que conquistar a confiança do menor, depois iria abusar totalmente dele.

Sasuke gemia muito, vendo novas sensações tomarem conta de si. Beijava o Nii-san com igual vontade, pois gostava muito dele.

- Hmmm... - jogava, desesperado, o seu quadril contra o de Itachi, querendo que ambos os paus se esfregassem, levando ambos à loucura.

_Agora:_

Itachi já estava louco de tesão, e com o contato maior ainda, não resistiu e se esfregou mais no menor, sabia que aquilo levava Sasuke a loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo o levava também. Precisava de mais contato, ansiava por mais. Desceu os lábios pelo corpo do menor, enquanto sua mão segurava a boxe de Sasuke e a retirava lentamente.

- N-nii-san... Depressa... - gemia, enquanto esfregava as pernas, tentando ajudar o aniki a tirar os boxers. - I-isso não é e-errado?

- Shiiii... Não se preocupe se é errado... Apenas curta o momento... - conseguiu tirar a boxe do menor, agora com o membro deste a mostra não conseguia mais reprimir o desejo. Beijou delicadamente cada pedaço daquele corpo tentador do irmão, e por fim, assim que chegou no pau teso dele, lambeu toda a extensão, não conseguia parar. Mordiscava levemente a glande, para depois voltar a lamber. Queria ouvir seu irmão chamar seu nome, gritar seu nome, pedir por mais.

- Hmmm... Nii-san... É tão bom... - o menino estava completamente entregue, não havia volta a dar. Aquela era a sua primeira vez e tinha um feeling que iria ser soberba, simplesmente única. Estava a descobrir o prazer carnal que todo o humano aprecia. E estava a descobri-lo com o seu irmão. - Faz mais... Onegai...

- Como quiser... - Itachi voltou a chupar o membro de Sasuke, só que dessa vez com mais intensidade, sugava forte, descia sua boca até engolir o membro inteiro do menor, aquilo estava o levando a loucura, precisava urgente de alivio.

Sasuke agarrou os lençóis da cama com toda a força, querendo controlar o que estava a chegar. Não tinha experiência naquela matéria, sendo por isso difícil controlar o orgasmo. Uma de suas mãos agarrou os cabelos negros do aniki e forçou este a chupar mais. Gemia alto, bem alto, perguntando como podia ele ter esperado tanto tempo para ter aquele prazer.

Itachi vendo que seu irmão iria gozar a qualquer instante, sugou com mais força ainda, subia e descia a boca num ritmo frenético, queria sentir logo o gosto do menor.

Um fio de sangue escorrer da boca de Sasuke. Mas nem o sacrifício valera a pena: libertou o gemido o mais alto que pôde.

- Ahhhhh! ITACHI! - gemeu gritando, desmanchando-se todo na boca do irmão. Era o delicioso pecado, o incesto.

Itachi engoliu tudinho, o gosto do menor era delicioso, não deixou nem uma gota lhe escapar da boca. Subiu os lábios pelo corpo branquinho do menor, lambia tudo por onde passava. Chegando na boca deste, lhe beijou com intensidade, comia a boca gostosa do irmão. Seu membro latejava pedindo por alivio.

- Tu amas-me, Tachi? - Sasuke perguntou, baixinho. Aliás, arrependeu-se de ter feito aquela pergunta. Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Porque Sasuke? Tu me amas? - achou aquela pergunta estranha. Tinha uma grande atração pelo menor desde pequeno, mas não sabia se aquilo era amor mesmo.

- Porque eu havia de te amar se não te conheço? - ficou um tanto confuso. E Itachi não respondera à sua pergunta.

- Foi você que me perguntou primeiro Sasuke. - respirou fundo e saiu de cima do irmão - Acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

Os olhos de Sasuke encheram-se de lágrimas. Fungou, desanimado.

- Tu não me queres, é isso? - indagou, choramingando.

- Querer eu quero Sasuke, mas pelo jeito, você está confundindo as coisas. - passou as mãos carinhosamente pela face do menor - Não quero que faças uma coisa que pode acabar se arrependendo depois. Tem que fazer porque queres.

- Mas eu não me vou arrepender, nii-san... Porque havia eu me arrepender? - estava mais confuso do que nunca.

- Porque pelo jeito, ou você me amas, ou espera que eu te amo. - abraçou o menor junto a si, não sabia como dizer a ele que não o amava, apenas o desejava, ou achava isso.

- Por mim, tudo bem... Vamos dormir? - indagou, aninhando-se um pouco afastado do maior.

- Só se você quiser. - beijou a testa do menor - Não fique assim, não quero te ver triste, se quiser...

- Não... Eu já não quero mais nada... Eu vou esperar apaixonar-me por alguém... - fechou os olhos e bocejou. - Quem sabe, talvez haja alguém como o Naruto nesta cidade.

- Como quem? - Itachi sentiu um pouco de ciúmes por ouvir falar de outro garoto, será que estava começando a gostar do menor?

- Como o Naruto, o meu melhor amigo. - foi a resposta de Sasuke, que imediatamente se lembrou do tal loiro.

- Não sei se irá encontrar alguém por aqui igual a esse Naruto, mas tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém especial - abraçou fortemente o menor, querendo senti-lo completamente perto de si - Ai shi... - calou-se, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

Sasuke engoliu em seco.

- O que ias dizer, Nii-san? - perguntou, virando-se de frente para Itachi. - Estavas a dizer qualquer coisa...

- Nada. Esquece Otouto. Vamos dormir. - deu as costas ao irmão e fechou os olhos, quase fizera burrada. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo.

- Eu não quero esquecer! - exclamou, desta vez sendo ele a abraçar o irmão por trás. - Diz, onegai... Diz...

- Eu... Eu... Eu disse... - respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca, mas continuava a não entender de onde vinha aquilo - Ai shiteru Sasu.

O Uchiha menor começou a arfar. Ficou corado, feliz, surpreso... Na real, ele nem sabia bem o que sentia. Abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la.

- Tu... Amas-me? - finalmente conseguiu articular uma palavra.

- H-hai... - escondeu a face, estava completamente corado, agora entendia o que sentia pelo menor, ou pelo menos achava que entendia - Se quiser, pode ir pro seu quarto. - tinha medo do que ouviria do menor.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Mas não tem porque eu ir embora... Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, tá bem, Nii-san? - como se isso fosse possível. Sasuke estava perturbado, como era óbvio. Mas não se sentia triste. Pelo contrário.

Itachi não sabia como aquilo era possível, mas uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto, nunca em toda sua vida havia chorado, nem mesmo quando soube que iria morar com seu tio Madara. Esperava ser correspondido pelo menor. Soltou um soluço devido ao choro, mas não queria que o menor tivesse ouvido, coisa que sabia ser impossível, o soluço havia sido alto.

- O-O que foi, Nii-san? - perguntou, temeroso de ter magoado o irmão. - Estás triste? - e aquela cena fazia o menino lembrar-se do sonho que tinha todas as noites. Todas as noites o mesmo sonho vinha ter consigo. Todas, sem uma sequer falhar. O sonho no qual ele estava numa cama com o seu irmão, sentindo dor e sentindo uma coisa muito boa... E, de repente, tudo acaba.

- Não foi nada Otouto... Não foi nada... - chorava cada vez mais, não conseguia parar, isso era muito estranho, ninguém poderia saber disso, principalmente pelo fato de quem ele era, se soubessem... - Agora durma. Amanhã o dia será longo.

Com pena do maior, beijou-lhe o pescoço e, agarrado a ele, fechou os olhos e adormeceu, quase de imediato.

Itachi ainda acordado sentia a respiração do menor em seu pescoço. Estava muito triste por ter revelado ao menor que o amava e não ter sido correspondido, mas também havia sido melhor, antes um se machucar do que dois, e sabia que logo o mais novo se machucaria, e muito. Adormeceu.

-x-

O dia amanheceu belíssimo, já as 7:00, hora que Itachi acordou, já estava sol. Se levantou e foi preparar um café da manha. Com esse pronto, levou para o menor, queria que ele se sentisse o mais rápido possível em casa, e esperava que ele esquecesse o que dissera na noite anterior, coisa que duvida muito que o fizesse.

- Ohayo, Nii-san... - bocejou e esfregou um olho, enquanto se espreguiçava, sentado na cama. Olhou atento para o maior e para o que ele tinha na mão. - É para mim?

- Yo Otouto. É pra ti sim. - sorriu - Espero que goste, trouxe frutas, leite, suco, bolo e torradas. - entregou ao menor e se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Arigatou! - exclamou, dando um sorriso lindo para o aniki. - Tu não comes, Nii-san? - pegou num pouquinho do bolo e levou até à boquinha de seu irmão, induzindo este a comer.

- Já comi, mas tudo bem, como um pedaço. - mentiu, queria mesmo só olhar o irmão, não sentia fome alguma.

- Lindo menino. - começou a comer o café da manhã, animado. - Hmm... Está delicioso, Nii-san!

- Que bom que gostou, mas se apresse, ainda temos que comprar algumas coisas pra você. - se levantou e foi separar uma roupa - Vai comigo ao trabalho?

- Claro! - sorriu e terminou, apressando-se um pouquinho. - O que iremos comprar?

- O que você quiser. Desde roupas até o seu material escolar. - se despiu completamente na frente do menor, não ligando para o fato dele estar ali, se virou para ele entes de entrar no banheiro - Vou tomar banho, vê se toma logo também. - entrou no banheiro e deixou a porta aberta, era seu costume.

Sasuke estava vermelho que nem um tomate. Levantou-se da cama e foi até perto da porta. Espreitou e ficou deleitado com a visão.

- Nii-san... Será que eu... Podia tomar banho contigo? - perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Pode, mas... - achou estranho a pergunta do irmão, porque ele queria tomar banho consigo? - Esquece. Pode sim. - deu um sorriso.

Sorriu abertamente, parecendo uma criança. Despiu-se rapidamente e entrou no banho, juntando-se ao seu aniki.

- Que bom! - sentiu a água molhar-lhe os cabelos negros e o corpo. Tão deliciado, deixou escapar um gemido. - Hmmm...

Itachi sentiu um fogo lhe subir pela espinha, era tentação de mais para uma única pessoa. Como se já não bastasse à noite de ontem, ainda tinha que suportar tamanha tentação. Não se seguraria por muito mais tempo, principalmente se o menor continuasse gemendo daquele jeito.

- O que é que fazes no teu trabalho? - perguntou, enquanto lavava o corpo e afins, olhado o irmão, curioso.

- Eu sou o presidente da Akatsukis Corporations... - por um lado aquilo não era mentira - Resolvo alguns assuntos com os sócios, e fecho negócios. Claro, quando não tenho alguém qualificado para fazer. - não conseguia tirar os lhos do corpo do menor, principalmente uma parte em especial, seu membro.

- Parece ser aborrecido... - murmurou o moreno, findando o banho. Tentou alcançar a toalha que se encontrava pendurada logo ali. Mas, quanto mais se esticava para pegar a toalha, mais se esfregava no corpo do irmão. E Sasuke era tão inocente...

- Não é tão chato... Humm... Quando se trabalha com os amigos... Aaaaahhhh... - segurou a cintura do menor, apertava forte, queria senti-lo, tocá-lo, só precisava de um incentivo.

- N-Nii-saaaaannn... - gemeu, incontidamente, o rapaz, parando de tentar alcançar a toalha e olhando, com os olhos semi-cerrados, o seu irmão.

Isso foi o fim para Itachi, não conseguiu mais reprimir o desejo e puxou o menor de encontro a seu corpo. Os membros se roçavam, olhou aqueles olhos inocentes, e sem mais esperar, deu um beijo ardente naquela boca pecaminosa, boca essa que nunca deveria tocar, muito menos beijar.

Sasuke não se prendeu e beijou o irmão com a mesma intensidade que era beijado. Algo o obrigava a fazer aquilo. A sua língua movia-se de encontro à de Itachi, batalhando por controle, esse que o menor nunca ganharia por falta de experiência. Gemia entre o beijo, jogava mais o seu quadril contra o corpo do seu irmão, ofegando por contato.

Itachi sentia seu irmão ir mais ainda de encontro ao seu corpo, aquilo estava o levando a loucura, desde o dia anterior precisava de alivio. Lentamente pegou a mão do menor e colocou em seu pau, queria que ele lhe aliviasse, ou não saberia a loucura que poderia acabar fazendo.

O mais novo assustou-se com o tamanho e com a dureza do membro de seu irmão. Era tão grande, tão grosso, tão volumoso... Era impossível fechar a sua mãozinha à volta daquela tora. Percebeu o recado e começou a punhetar o mais velho, primeiro lento, mas logo aumentado a velocidade, à medida que o beijo também adquiria a proporção de loucura.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhh... Sasukeeee... - acabou abandonando a boca do irmão, jogou a cabeça pra trás devido ao prazer, mas queria mais, precisava ser chupado - Chupa... Hummmm... Onegai... Aaaahhhhhh...

Não estava certo se seria capaz de fazer direito. Lançou o seu típico olhar inocente ao maior e depois ajoelhou-se, começando a chupar aquele pau enorme, que não cabia todo na sua boca.

- Hmmm... - era muito bom, melhor do que ele julgara.

- Isso Sasu... Hummm... - agarrava os cabelos negros do irmão, forçando este a ir mais rápido, aquilo estava uma loucura para si, e pelo gemido do menor, também estava ficando com vontade. Assim que se despejasse naquela boca quente, iria satisfazê-lo, do jeito que queria ter feito na noite anterior.

_"Pelos vistos, está do jeito que o Nii-san gosta..."_ - pensou o menor, que adorara o apelido e o incentivo. Passou a língua em toda a extensão do membro de Itachi, beijou a glande, roçou os dentes, querendo mais que tudo ter o gozo do seu irmão atingindo-lhe a boca.

Itachi já não aguentava mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante, e sentindo o roçar dos dentes em sua glande, foi demais para si, se despejou gostosamente na boca quente e convidativa do menor.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Sasuuuu... - acabou caindo sentado no box do banheiro, seu irmão teve que se sentar em seu colo para não cair.

Engasgou-se com todo aquele prazer. Bebeu tudinho, deliciado, mas foi inevitável perder algum leite que escorreu pelos cantos da boca.

- Tachi... Nii-san... - estava trêmulo, ainda em estado de êxtase, como se fosse ele que tivesse atingido o orgasmo.

- Ar... O que foi Sasu? - segurava com força as coxas do menor, queria se enterrar imediatamente naquela entrada deliciosa.

- És delicioso... - murmurou, beijando delicadamente os lábios do aniki.

- Que bom que gostou... - disse durante o beijo, mas teve que se separar logo em seguida, ainda tinha um pouco de falta de ar - Mas sei de algo que é melhor ainda... Quer?

- S-sim... - disse, corado pela excitação. - O que é?

- Meu pau... - lambeu a orelha do menor - Todinho... - mordeu - Em ti... - se mexeu um pouco fazendo seu pau roçar na entrada do menor.

Assustou-se um pouco. Ele era virgem e sabia que doía. Ou achava, de algum lado ele sabia que aquilo doía.

- Tenho m-medo... - choramingou, não resistindo a esfregar a sua entradinha apertadinha na glande de Itachi.

- Humm... Não precisa ter... - esfregou mais ainda seu pau no irmão - Vou cuidar de ti... Deixas?

- S-sim... Mas vai com cuidado, sim? Eu sou v-virgem... Nunca fiz... - estava envergonhado e achava que não dizia coisa com coisa. Enlaçou o pescoço de seu irmão e beijou-o.

Itachi correspondeu ao beijo do menor enquanto segurava firmemente seu pau na direção da entrada deste, foi penetrando aos poucos, sabia que aquilo doía, não queria machucá-lo, pelo menos não agora. Sentiu seu membro ser esmagado quando estava com metade do pau dentro do rapaz, achou melhor parar, esperaria ele se acostumar para depois invadi-lo por completo.

- Dói... - queixou-se, mas não pararia. Não agora. Remexeu-se um pouquinho. - Sou gostoso, Nii-san?

- Humm... Muito Sasu... Muito gostoso... - voltou a meter seu pau no menor conforme ele se mexia, foi indo aos poucos, até que sentiu o fundo do menor, havia chegado na próstata deste - Aaahhhh... Como é apertado Sasu... Delicia...

- Ah! - exclamou de êxtase, sentindo-se todo preenchido. O seu aniki era realmente grande, era mesmo. E aqueles elogios deixavam-no super envergonhado. - Não digas coisas assim... Fico sem jeito... N-Nii-san...

- Mas não estou mentindo... Aaaahhh... É muito gostoso sim... Tão apertado... - começou a se mexer lentamente, aproveitando cada estocada, cada pressão que sentia em seu membro, finalmente após tantos anos estava tomando novamente o pequeno.

- Hmmm... I-isso é muito bom... N-nii-san... - beijou levemente o irmão, começando também a mexer-se um pouquinho. Aquilo era tão soberbo como no sonho que sempre tinha. - M-mais... E-eu quero mais... Dás-me mais, onegai?

- Aaahhh... Dou... Fica de... Humm... Quatro pra mim... - não conseguia parar de estocar o menor, estava indo a loucura.

- Como quiseres... - estava completamente entregue para aquele homem. Timidamente, pois estava envergonhado, ficou de quatro, empinando a bundinha para que o irmão metesse nela de novo. - D-depressa, Nii-san...

Itachi se deliciou com a imagem a sua frente, aquela bundinha branquinha empinada o excitava mais e mais, passou as mãos pela bunda do menor e deu um leve tapa, apertando logo em seguida. Se posicionou e em uma única estocada, meteu todo seu pau dentro daquela entrada gostosamente apertada.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Sasuuuuu...

- Hmmm... Nii-san... Faz-me teu... - pediu, gemendo de tesão e loucura. A sua primeira vez estava a ser deliciosa. Mas também pudera, estava a descobrir o prazer mais pecaminoso de todos... E, ainda por cima, com um homem experiente, o que tornava tudo mais perfeito, mais prazeroso. - Mais rápido... Hmmm...

- Como... Huummm... Quiseres... - segurou firme a cintura do menor, e assim como ele havia pedido, estocou freneticamente. Agora que tinha começado, não conseguia parar, estava com muito tesão daquilo. Forçava cada vez mais seu membro a entrar no interior apertado de Sasuke, bombava forte e rápido. Estava perdido na loucura do ato. Incesto... Sim. Nada melhor do que aquilo para começar o dia.

O menor levou uma das suas mãos ao seu membro latejante que precisava, obviamente, de alívio rápido. Não se preocupava mais em conter os gemidos, que saíam toda a vez que o seu aniki ia fundo, estocando naquela velocidade alucinante. Punhetou o seu membro na mesma velocidade das investidas, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo, mais do que tudo, o nome do irmão.

- Isso... Geme meu nome... Grita pra mim... Aaahhhh... Sasukeee... - vendo o irmão pegar o membro e se masturbar, não resistiu e tirou as mãos dele substituindo pelas suas, enquanto estocava mais freneticamente ainda, estava a um fio de gozar.

- Vai mais fundo... Onegai... ITACHI! - gritou embriagado pelo prazer, começando a arfar descompassado, julgando até que ia morrer. Levou o seu quadril de encontro àquele pau enorme, desesperado por mais. - Não aguento mais... Goza dentro de mim, Nii-san...

Itachi não resistiu ao ouvir o pedido do pequeno, e com apenas mais uma estocada se desmanchou dentro dele, mas queria que esse também gozasse, por isso continuou estocando rapidamente enquanto fazia o mesmo trabalho com sua mão sobre o pau do irmão.

- Aaaahhhhh Sasuuuuuu... Como és delicioso... Goza pra mim vai... Goza bem gostoso...

O seu irmão provocava-o de um jeito... Não deu mais para conter, sentir o seu interior ser melado, sentindo o seu aquecer mais um pouco com o gozo do seu irmão tirou-lhe toda a sanidade.

- Vou...! - avisou, no mesmo momento em que materializou o prazer na mão do aniki. O prazer era muito abundante, tal como os gemidos que ecoaram. - Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!

Itachi estava acabado, fazia muito tempo que não transava logo depois de acordar. Se sentou no box do banheiro, e puxou o menor para seu colo, abraçando este com carinho e amor.

- Ai shiteru Sasu... - Afagou-lhe os cabelos negros com os seus e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Sasuke ficou sem saber o que dizer. Preferiu ficar calado, retribuindo o abraço, de forma igualmente carinhosa. Curtiu o momento, recuperando as forças que perdera durante todo o momento de prazer.

- Gostei muito... Nii-san... Arigatou... - agradeceu finalmente.

Itachi sorriu, mas na mesma hora se lembrou que provavelmente estavam atrasados.

- Sasu levanta. Infelizmente temos muito o que fazer ainda. - puxou a boca do menor lhe dando um singelo beijo.

O menor obedeceu. Queria mais um tempinho com o seu Nii-san, mas com certeza, isso não faltaria. Saíram do banho e arranjaram-se. No fim, Sasuke olhou para o irmão. Como ele é lindo, pensou. Também queria ser como ele. Aproximou-se e beijou-o afetivamente, chupando-lhe o lábio inferior.

Itachi se assustou com o beijo do menor, não esperava por isso dele, pelo menos não um beijo como aquele. Se separou do menor e com um sorriso nos lábios, terminou de se aprontar. Pegou as chaves do carro e chamou Sasuke.

_Continua..._


	3. Meeting

- Vamos Sasuke, ainda temos que passar no shopping antes de ir pro meu trabalho. - falar do trabalho lhe lembrou do que teria que fazer hoje - Ai, ai. O dia vai ser longo, tenho uma reunião hoje. - abaixou a cabeça cabisbaixo.

- Não fiques nesse estado, Nii-san... O tempo vai passar depressa, vais ver. - acompanhou o seu irmão até chegarem ao carro. Ambos entraram. - O que farei eu quando estiveres na reunião? - indagou, após pensar um pouquinho.

- Poderá ficar na minha sala, tenho uma TV e um Playstation lá... - se aproximou da orelha do irmão lhe sussurrando - Mas não conte a ninguém heim. - deu um beijo no pescoço branco de Sasuke e se afastou, ligando assim o carro e saindo da garagem do prédio.

O mais novo dos Uchiha arrepiou-se por completo com aquele contato. Balbuciou um pouco extasiado.

- H-hai, Nii-san. Eu não conto a ninguém mesmo. - sorriu para o seu aniki. Adoraria viver com ele, com certeza.

-x-

Já no shopping da cidade, Itachi e Sasuke correram lojas de roupa, experimentando muitas roupas. Várias vezes Sasuke quis que o irmão o fizesse seu numa das cabines de prova, mas acabou contendo-se. Não tinham muito tempo. Despacharam-se ali e foram tratar do material escolar do menor, coisa que não demorou muito tempo.

- Ufa, parece que está tudo. Vamos, Nii-san?

- Vamos, mas primeiro quero saber de uma coisa. Toca algum instrumento? - esperava que sim, pois o levaria numa loja que adoraria se o fizesse.

- Toco, sim. Por quê? Também tocas? - indagou surpreso.

- Alguns. Toca o que? - ia se encaminhando com o menor para a loja sem que esse percebesse.

- Guitarra. - respondeu, animado. Era uma das suas paixões. - E quais é que tu tocas, Nii-san?

- Toco guitarra como você, mas também toco baixo, piano e bateria. - chagaram a frente da loja - Chegamos. - olhou pro menor - Como você disse que toca guitarra e não te vi com uma quando chegou, resolvi te dar uma. Gostou da surpresa?

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam. Aquela loja era simplesmente linda, um sonho! Não se conteve e abraçou o aniki com força, apenas contendo a vontade de beijá-lo.

- Amei a surpresa, Nii-san! - exclamou, aproveitando a posição para cheirar o pescoço de Itachi. - Tu tocas bastantes instrumentos. E vais dar-me uma guitarra! Estou... Muito feliz.

Itachi riu com a atitude do menor. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e pôs a entrar na loja.

- Escolhe a que mais gostar. - olhava particularmente para uma Gibson modelo Stratus vermelha, iria comprar aquela para si.

Os olhos negros do menor procuraram a loja inteira. Pararam numa guitarra negra com alguns contornos em dourado. Era linda!

- Eu quero aquela bem ali. - apontou para mostrar ao irmão a guitarra a que se referia. - Aquela Gibson Les Paul Classic Ebony. O que achas? - olhou amorosamente para Itachi.

- É perfeita. - chamou o vendedor da loja e pediu a guitarra do irmão e a que havia gostado - O que achou da que comprei pra mim? - mostrava sua nova aquisição, sua Gibson modelo Stratus vermelha.

- Fica à frente da minha: para lá de perfeita. E combina contigo, Nii-san. - sorriu, admirando a guitarra do irmão. - Mas que fique claro que gosto mais da minha. - e riu.

- Hai, hai. Agora vamos. Ainda tenho que trabalhar. - pagou pelas guitarras e saíram do shopping rumo ao trabalho.

Sasuke sorriu. Aquele dia na empresa de seu irmão até que podia ser divertido. Adorava jogar Playstation. E, em casa, tocaria guitarra até não poder mais. Música era a sua maior paixão.

Assim que chegaram a empresa, Itachi guiou Sasuke pelo elevador até o último andar, andar esse que era onde ficava sua sala. Assim que as portas do mesmo se abriram, ouviram um tumulto grande, muitas pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas assim que viram Itachi entrar se calaram na mesma hora.

- Vejo que estavam aproveitando que eu estava ausente. - andou um pouco até parar na frente de um loiro de olhos azuis - Como vão as coisas Deidara? - fitava o loiro de cima a baixo, já havia pegado muito seu "sócio".

- V-vão bem, Itachi-san, un. - foi a resposta de Deidara, que ficou um tanto constrangido com o olhar do patrão.

- Sei... E vocês como estão? - falou olhando para os outros, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan e Kakashi.

- Quanto mais dinheiro, melhor fico. - Kakuzu respondeu no seu modo rouco, como sempre.

- Apenas fazendo minha arte. - disse Sasori.

- Quem é essa gracinha aí? - perguntou o grisalho, olhando o rapaz extremamente parecido com Itachi que o acompanhava.

- Olha o respeito Kakashi, é meu irmão, Sasuke. - puxou o menor para perto de si, sabia muito bem como os companheiros eram.

- Foi com todo o respeito, Itachi. - aproximou-se de ambos, Itachi e Sasuke, e estendeu a mão para o menor. Apresentou-se: - Hatake Kakashi.

O rapaz olhou para o aniki e depois para o homem que lhe sorria, o tal do Kakashi. Timidamente, estendeu também a sua mão, que foi apertada pela de Kakashi, num gesto de cumprimento.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kakashi-san. - murmurou.

- O prazer é todo meu. - afastou-se, juntando-se aos comparsas.

- Chefe, ainda temos reunião hoje? - Kisame olhava Sasuke de cima a baixo - _"Será que é tão bom na cama como o irmão? Vou ter que conferir."_

- É claro Kisame. Mas agora vamos a minha sala conversarmos um pouco. Preciso de uma bebida. - se dirigiu a sua sala com Sasuke logo atrás.

Os restantes membros da empresa seguiram aqueles dois até a sala do patrão. E Itachi não era o único a precisar de uma bebida: com certeza havia mais daqueles homens a necessitarem de uma bebida. E bem forte. Entraram e logo se foram sentando nos sofás que existia naquela sala.

- Se quiserem venham se servir. - serviu apenas a si e ao irmão, sakê aos dois.

- Hai. - disseram todos juntos.

Kakashi pegou logo a mais forte que havia ali. Estava a precisar de se acalmar. Estava na empresa, não em outro sítio qualquer. Voltou a sentar-se, olhando o patrão e o irmão do patrão. Sasori se serviu de um Martini, não gostava de bebidas muito fortes, se sentou num sofá grande e esperou pelo seu loiro. Deidara, com a mesma bebida que Sasori sentou-se ao lado dele, acomodando-se confortavelmente ali. Kakuzu preferiu nem beber. Não era do seu feitio. Deixou-se ficar sozinho numa das poltronas. Hidan, pegou logo o que tinha de mais forte, Tequila, e foi se sentar ao lado do namorado Kakuzu, não que ali alguém soubesse é pegou também um sakê igual ao chefe, se sentou numa poltrona sozinho, bem longe dos outros, preferia assim, poderia olhar melhor o recém chegado.

O Hatake bebia e bebia, olhando para aqueles dois, muito intrigado.

- Que idade é que tens, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou, arriscando-se.

Itachi olhou para Kakashi, não havia gostado do modo que chamara seu irmão.

- T-tenho dezessete, Kakashi-san. - respondeu, bebendo um pouco da sua bebida, escondendo a vergonha.

Kakashi percebeu o olhar do seu chefe sobre si. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso cínico. Como adorava melindrar Itachi! Tinha uma pergunta ainda melhor para lixar a paciência do patrão.

- E tens namorada, Sasuke-kun? - deu ênfase ao nome do menor.

- Chega Kakashi. Pare de aporrinhar meu Otouto. - olhou para Sasuke e o viu envergonhado.

- Hai, hai... - suspirou, acabando a sua bebida. Continuava 'on fire', mas deixou estar. Não seria um problema. - Só estava a querer conhecer melhor o Sasuke-kun, Itachi.

- Sei muito bem como você quer conhecê-lo Hatake. E não irei deixar. - abraçou o irmão e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios, dando um sorriso discreto para Sasuke não perceber.

O menor corou absurdamente, até a ponta das orelhas e escondeu o rosto no peito do irmão.

- Uau, andas a comer o teu irmão? - perguntou Kakashi, rindo. - Estás com medo que te roube a mercadoria?

- O que faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu Hatake. Ou queres conhecer minha ira? - olhava lascivamente para Kakashi, se ele fala-se mais alguma merda, iria matá-lo.

Mordeu o lábio. Aquele Itachi esquentava muito depressa.

- Não respondeste à minha pergunta. - declarou, cruzando as pernas.

Saiu de onde estava e foi até sua mesa, se virou para Kakashi logo em seguida, tinha uma katana em mãos.

- Ainda vai querer minha resposta Hatake? - cortar-lhe-ia a cabeça com o menor movimento.

- Não, não quero. Tenho amor à vida, sabes. - respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Nii-san! - exclamou Sasuke, pondo-se de pé, assustado. - O que estás a fazer? Deixa esse senhor em paz!

- Fica na tua Sasuke. Isso é entre eu e o Hatake. - olhou o menor e viu medo em seus olhos, não resistiu e baixou a katana - Tens sorte de Sasuke ter me parado, sabes muito bem do que sou capaz.

- Sei, claro que sei. O teu irmão é que ainda não sabe. - falou Kakashi, sério. Não estava para brincar.

- Cala a boca. - ainda segurava a katana, iria usá-la a qualquer instante - Sou teu chefe, me deve respeito.

- Tudo bem. - resolveu calar-se. Não daria a vida por nada.

- Do que o senhor Kakashi estava a falar, Nii-san? - perguntou o pequeno ignorante, olhando confuso para o aniki. Aliás, primeiro que tudo, o que fazia Itachi com uma katana na mão?

- Nada não Otouto, esquece isso, é apenas sobre a empresa mesmo. - ainda olhava Kakashi.

Todos na sala olhavam para a cena de boca aberta, sabiam muito bem do que o chefe era capaz.

- Hai, Nii-san... Mas larga a katana. - pediu ainda assustado. - Parece mal, assustador com ela na mão.

Ainda estava com raiva, mas para não assustar seu irmão largou a katana, a deixando em cima de sua mesa.

- Que fique avisado a todos que não quero ver cena igual. Estamos entendido?

Responderam todos em uníssono, já que a resposta era óbvia.

- Hai!

Alguém bateu à porta. Era Konan, a secretária, que abriu a porta e mostrou-se aos sócios.

- Vim avisar os senhores de que a reunião deve ter início dentro de momentos. - falou e esperou uma ordem.

- Ok. Já estamos indo. - disse Itachi ao se virar pra secretária - Sasuke você fica aqui como conversamos antes. Os outros me sigam. – disse já indo em direção a porta, mas voltando e ficando de frente ao irmão - Quero algo antes de ir.

- O quê, Nii-san? - indagou Sasuke, olhando o seu mano, agora sorrindo.

- Isso. - pegou o irmão e o puxou para perto de si, o beijando logo em seguida, mas não era igual ao primeiro beijo que deram naquela sala, era um beijo melhor, onde as línguas brincavam por espaço.

Não resistiu àquele carinho. Colou-se todo ao aniki, fazendo este cair no sofá e sentando-se no colo deste, virado de frente para ele. Estava-se bem assim. Sugou a língua do maior, bem como lhe lambeu os lábios, tudo com o maior carinho possível.

- Hmmm... - não conseguiu evitar que os membros se roçassem.

Itachi queria que aquilo continuasse, mas ao se lembrar de onde estava e quem estava também na sala, se separou do menor o lançando um olhar de desculpa.

- Tenho que ir pra reunião agora Otouto, mais tarde continuaremos.

- Hai... - murmurou, ficando um pouco triste. - Ficarei à espera.

Tirou o menor de seu colo e foi em direção aos sócios, parando na porta e os encarando.

- O que estão olhando?

- N-Nada! - responderam todos, saindo dali para a sala de reuniões.

-x-

Assim que chegaram a sala de reuniões, Itachi se sentou na ponta da mesa e os outros se sentaram em seus devidos lugares. Olhou para todos, e afrouxando a gravata começou a falar.

- Acho que já podemos parar com a farsa. Somos da Yakusa, não de uma tola empresa de automóveis. - riu - Bem, vamos lá. Vamos decidir o que faremos com meu Otouto agora que ele finalmente está aqui conosco. - olhou para Sasori como se esperasse algo dele.

- Tenho uma idéia Itachi-sama. - olhou para todos ao redor da mesa - Penso que devemos fazer uma proposta ao Orochimaru, deixando ele passar uma noite com Sasuke-san. Assim poderemos aproveitar sua distração e nos aproveitar disso. O que acha Oyabun?

- Discordo. - pronunciou-se Kakashi, cruzando os dedos. - Acham que algumas vez um rapazinho tímido como o Sasuke-kun aceitaria uma noite com um desconhecido? Itachi, tu conhece ele melhor que nós, sabe que o que eu falo tem alguma verdade.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com Kakashi, mas por um lado, acho que até posso convencer o Sasuke. - riu - Mas como vamos fazer para pegar o Diamante?

Kakuzu abriu a boca, mas não disse nada de útil.

- Isso não sei, mas temos de pegar. Essa jóia vale muito dinheiro.

- Então... Nós deixamos o Orochimaru a comer o irmão do Oyabun e roubamos o diamante que está no cofre atrás daquele quadro horrível, que nem arte é, un! - disse Deidara, estalando os dedos.

Hidan revirou os olhos.

- Olha quem fala né o Barbie, e você por acaso faz arte?

- Queres ver a minha arte? - desafiou o de olhos azuis, fazendo má cara para o comparsa.

- Chega vocês dois. - disse Sasori - Cale a boa Hidan. Temos algo mais importante para tratar no momento. - olhou para Itachi - E então Oyabun, o que achas da idéia?

- Não gosto muito, mas se não tem outra forma, vou dar um jeito de convencê-lo, e já sei até como - tinha pensamentos nada inocentes na cabeça - Mas se lembrem de uma coisa, ele não pode descobrir sobre nada, se ele souber quem somos ou o que eu fiz, já era o plano.

- Hai! - exclamaram todos, concordando com o plano e com o pacto de silêncio.

- Acho que já acabamos com a reunião. - disse Itachi já se levantando - Dispensados.

-x-

Na sala de Itachi, Sasuke estava apagando o fogo que o irmão ateara dentro de si, momentos antes de se ir reunir com os comparsas.

- Nii-san... Nii-san... - fez a sua mão aumentar a velocidade no seu membro, gemendo alto.

Estava todo vestido. Apenas tinha as calças abertas, masturbando o seu membro super teso.

- Eu quero ser comido inteirinho pelo meu aniki... Quero ele bombando novamente na minha bundinha... - gemeu, sentindo o ápice aproximar-se.

Meteu dois dedos na boca, chupando-os eroticamente. A sua vontade era de começar a bombar a sua bundinha com aqueles dois dedos, mas ali não podia. O seu membro já estava meio lambuzado com o pré-gozo. A mão que lhe dava alívio escorregava rapidamente no seu pau. E o garoto gemia, gemia alto e bom som, até que gozou e melou a sua mão e um pouco da cara.

- AHHHHHH! Nii-san! - gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás no momento do orgasmo.

Nesse momento, Itachi entra em sua sala sendo acompanhado por Deidara e Sasori, os três quando vêem aquela cena primeiramente ficam paralisados, mas logo em seguida excitados. Itachi sentia o fogo lhe subir pela espinha, queria imediatamente tomar seu irmão, mas como estava acompanhado não poderia. Assim, olhou para Sasori e Deidara, e os dois sem nem dizer uma se quer palavra, saíram da sala deixando os Uchihas a sós.

- Pelo jeito sentiu minha falta Otouto - tinha um sorriso safado no rosto - Quer brincar um pouco? - esfregava seu pau por sobre a calça.

Sasuke olhou para o aniki, o seu peito subia e descia e a sua cara ainda estava melada pelo gozo.

- Quero muito... Quero que me comas inteirinho, quero que bombes bem rápido... - ficou super-corado por ter confessado o seu maior desejo de momento.

Itachi sorriu mais maliciosamente ainda com o pedido do menor, pelo jeito Sasuke não tinha mais vergonha de si. Sem esperar mais, abriu a calça e já tirou o pau completamente teso de dentro da boxe, masturbava-se enquanto ia em direção ao menor. Chegando neste, lhe abaixa as calças e da uma leve lambida na entrada apertadinha dele.

- Preparado para me sentir inteiro dentro de ti? - passava a ponta da lingua na entrada, queria enlouquecê-lo.

- S-sim... - jogava-se contra a boca do maior. - Vem logo, Nii-san... Vem logo... Mete dentro de mim...

- Como quiser... - Deitou o menor no sofá e se deitou por cima dele, sua excitação era tanta, que assim que sentiu seu pau encostar na entrada apertadinha do irmão, não pode se conter e meteu de uma vez só - Aaaaahhhhh... Sasukeeeee...

- Nii-san! - exclamou, tendo o seu irmão tocando-lhe o fundo. Abraçou-o com força, querendo-o o mais junto a si possível. Deu vários selinhos na cara de Itachi e, no fim, beijou-lhe apaixonadamente a boca. Adentrou lá com a língua, explorando cada canto, provando a saliva escaldada e ácida.

Itachi retribuía o beijo, estava quase enlouquecendo. Achou que a vida com o irmão fosse ser um pouco mais fácil, mas pelo jeito, mesmo ele sendo virgem até hoje de manhã, tinha muito fogo para ser apagado, duvidava que teria sossego agora. Estocava cada vez mais forte, sentia que tocava a próstata do menor. Gemia alto, e se deliciava com os gemidos do irmão.

- Nii-sannnnnn... Isto é... Que nem o meu sonho... - lembrava-se sempre do mesmo. Jogou o seu quadril contra o do irmão, sentindo mais fundo, sentindo-o tocar aquele ponto que lhe dava um enorme prazer. E não se cansava.

Itachi sentiu um choque quando ouviu o que seu irmão disse, sonho? Que sonho? Por acaso ele estava falando do que houve entre eles a 13 anos atrás? Não. Não poderia ser. Ele não se lembrava. Mas... Se lembra-se agora seu plano poderia ir pelos ares. Respirou fundo, estava só imaginando coisas, mas para se prevenir iria falar com o menor depois. Saiu de seus devaneios e continuou estocando fortemente, iria gozar a qualquer instante, estava por um fio.

Sasuke estimulou-se, dando novamente alívio ao seu corpo, que mostrava a sua excitação bem lá em baixo.

- Itachi-nii-san... - gemeu no ouvido do maior, mordendo aquela área e puxando-lhe os cabelos negros, gozando intensamente.

- Aaahhh,,, Otouto... - ao sentir seu pau ser esmagado naquele corpo pecaminoso, não resistiu e gozou deliciosamente dentro do menor - Hummm... - seu corpo caiu molemente em cima do de seu irmão, não aguentaria mais nada naquele dia, esperava que Sasuke já tivesse sossegado.

Sasuke abraçou o seu irmão com força.

- Gostaste...? - indagou e fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Logo em seguida abriu os olhos devagar, acariciando as costas do homem que tinha acima de si - Não vais dizer nada, Nii-san?

- Achei que estivesse dormindo Sasu. O que queres saber? - estava deitado no peito do menor, adorou a forma com que era acariciado.

- Se gostaste do que fizemos ou não. - respondeu, fazendo uma carinha mimada.

- Sim. Amei. Assim como amo você. - beijou o tórax do menor e voltou a deitar a cabeça ali, estava começando a ficar com sono.

Ficou calado, acariciando o seu irmão. Também gostava muito dele mas não tinha certeza de nada.

- Isto lembra-me sempre o sonho que tenho todas as noites. - cortou o silêncio, olhando o teto.

- Que sonho? - agora era chegada a hora de descobrir do que o menor falara durante o sexo.

- Humm... É um sonho em que... Bem, eu estou deitado numa cama e tem alguém por cima de mim, fazendo o que tu fizeste comigo. Fazendo sexo comigo. E eu, nesse sonho, sou bastante pequeno, mas a pessoa que está por cima de mim não é adulta, não. É uma criança. - explicou sem grandes dificuldades. Fazia anos que o sonho era o mesmo.

- E consegue reconhecer a criança? - temia a resposta do menor.

- Não... Não sei quem é... Mas eu devia saber? É apenas um sonho, Nii-san. - e riu.

- É. Tens razão. É só um sonho. - se ergueu e saiu de cima do irmão - Vamos pra casa, não aguento mais ficar aqui, preciso da minha cama. - levantou-se do sofá, ajeitando-se.

- Será que posso... - hesitou um pouco. Aquilo não era certo. Já tinha ido longe demais com Itachi. - Esquece.

- Fale Otouto. - começou a se vestir - Não precisa ter medo, já disse.

- Não é medo. Só acho que isto é errado. - declarou, esperando o seu irmão ao pé da porta.

- O que é errado Otouto? - terminou de se arrumar e foi de encontro a seu irmão que o esperava na porta.

- O que nós fizemos. - abriu a porta e foi saindo.

- Porque achas isso? - seguiu o menor, mas parou em frente a secretária para pegar sua agenda de compromissos, assim que pegou foi em direção ao elevador com Sasuke logo atrás

.

- Para já, porque somos irmão. Depois, porque tu me amas mas eu não te amo. - não tinha a certeza, aliás. Mas gostava muito do seu irmão, essa era a verdade que Sasuke não queria aceitar. - É por isso.

- Tudo bem então. - suspirou - Não fazemos mais se és o que quer. - entrou no elevador.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Okay. - carregou no botão que os levaria ao último piso.

O caminho inteiro de volta a casa foi quieto, nenhum dos dois falavam nada, parecia que estavam voltando de um velório. Assim que Itachi entrou no apartamento foi direto para seu quarto, se despiu e deitou na cama completamente nu, não ligava para o irmão estar em cada.

_"Nii-san..."_ - pensou, ficando com uma cara triste. - _"Eu não queria que ficássemos assim..." - _Subiu as escadas e foi ao quarto do irmão. Adentrou, calmamente, no quarto do seu irmão.

- Nii-san, estás zangado comigo? - perguntou, fazendo notar a tristeza na sua voz.

Itachi nada disse, fingia estar dormindo, o único problema é que estava de barriga para cima.

Aproximou-se da cama, muito constrangido pelo que via. O seu irmão naqueles preparos era um autêntico desejo pecaminoso. Sentou-se ao pé do aniki e murmurou, inocente perto do seu ouvido:

- Estás zangado comigo, Nii-san?

Continuou fingindo que dormia, estava muito chateado com o menor, e o pior é que sabia que não deveria estar, afinal havia destruído sua vida e a destruiria mais um pouco.

Levantou-se da cama, vendo que seu irmão dormia e não o escutaria tão cedo. Já ao pé da porta, falou, na sua inocência.

- Ai shiteruyo, Itachi-nii-san.

Itachi imediatamente abriu os olhos, esses continham lagrimas de felicidades. Olhou pra porta e viu Sasuke parado na mesma de costas para si.

- Sa-Sasuke...

Assustado, Sasuke virou-se para o irmão. Vendo que este estava acordado, saiu daquele quarto a correr, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_"Oh meu Deus, o que eu fui fazer? O que fui eu dizer?"_ - estava desesperado.

Itachi se levantou da cama e sem nem se importar em por alguma peça de roupa seguiu para o quarto do irmão.

- É verdade o que disse? - fitava o menor.

O coração do Uchiha menor quase saltava do peito. Estava muito nervoso. Não queria responder.

A sua respiração era ofegante.

- Me responda Otouto. - se aproximou mais ainda do menor - Onegai.

- Não quero. - parecia uma criancinha fazendo birra.

- Onegai Otouto. - passava a mão na face do irmão - Ai shiteru... - uma lágrima mais escorre do sua face feliz mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

- O que isso interessa? - indagou. - O que isso interessa se eu não sou capaz de te dizer o mesmo? Eu não consigo dizer...

- Você disse a pouco quando estava em meu quarto... Porque agora não consegue?

- Porque antes tu estavas a dormir. - fez biquinho.

- Não, eu não estava. - levantou - Você que sabe... - saiu cabisbaixo do quarto.

- Ai shiterumo! - exclamou, puxando a almofada da sua cama e tapando o rosto envergonhado.

Itachi parou no mesmo instante. Virou e olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não entendi Otouto. Pode repetir?

Sasuke suspirou. Aquilo estava a dar cabo de si.

- Ai shiterumo. - repetiu, quase da mesma maneira super rápida de antes. Permaneceu com o seu rosto oculto pela almofada.

- Tire a almofada da cabeça e fale, não deu pra ouvir meu anjo. - estava quase em cima do menor, e o melhor era que esse não notara isso.

- Não quero tirar! - exclamou. - Eu não consigo dizer mais vez nenhuma.

Itachi se irritou com a atitude do irmão, tirou a almofada da cabeça dele e se pôs em cima deste.

- Fale só mais uma vez... Onegai.

Olhou o mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo era demais para ele. Tapou os olhos e parte do rosto com o braço.

- Ai shiterumo. - suspirou, meio cansado.

Itachi sorriu e sem esperar mais nada, atacou os lábios do menor com os seus, queria reconfortar ele, mostrar-lhe que não precisava ficar daquele jeito, tudo isso, inconscientemente é claro.

Sasuke retribuiu o beijo com o maior dos agrados. Mas não mostraria o seu rosto tão cedo. Estava super envergonhado!

Do mesmo jeito que começara, Itachi findara o beijo. Olhava para Sasuke que ainda cobria os olhos, queria fita-lo olho no olho.

- Olhe pra mim meu amor. - beijou o braço dele.

Devagar, Sasuke desviou o braço, mostrando o seu olhar e o seu rosto envergonhado ao homem que tanto amava.

- Agora está melhor. Amo ver seus olhos... - passou a mão por esses - Seu nariz... - passou por esse - Sua boca... - cada lugar que falava passava delicadamente a mão - Amo ter ver por inteiro. - deslizou as mãos por todo o corpo do menor.

- N-Não digas essas coisas, Nii-san... - estava no seu limite. Mais envergonhado era impossível.

- Porque não? Só digo a verdade. - sorria lindamente ao menor - Não acredita em mim?

- Acredito, sim... Mas eu fico envergonhado... - aproximou o seu irmão e escondeu novamente o rosto, porém agora na curva do pescoço do maior.

- Não precisa ficar assim, estamos só nós dois aqui... - afagou os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke - Mas se preferir, na frente dos outros fingimos que não temos nada.

- H-Hai... Nii-san... Eu prefiro assim... - e terminou com um singelo beijo nos lábios de Itachi.

-x-

O fim de semana foi normal para os irmãos Uchiha. Passaram quase todos os momentos juntos, assistiam TV, jogavam Playstation, tocavam guitarra, e claro, faziam muito amor. Tudo estava perfeito na vida deles, ou ao menos era o que Sasuke achava.

Quando finalmente segunda feira chegou, Itachi acorda primeiro e logo vai acordar seu irmão, que por sinal estava dormindo ao seu lado.

- Sasu... Meu amor, acorda. - lhe deu um leve beijo na testa - Tens aula hoje, seu primeiro dia.

_Continua..._


	4. Outflow

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

Quando finalmente segunda feira chegou, Itachi acorda primeiro e logo vai acordar seu irmão, que por sinal estava dormindo ao seu lado.

- Sasu... Meu amor, acorda. - lhe deu um leve beijo na testa - Tens aula hoje, seu primeiro dia.

_Agora:_

O menor abriu os olhos, devagar. Processou o que o seu amante lhe dissera e fez biquinho.

- Não quero ter escola já, Tachi...

- Bem que eu queria deixar você ficar em casa Sasu, mas é seu primeiro dia, precisa ir. - disse enquanto tirava as cobertas de cima do Sasuke.

- Hai, hai... - suspirou, sentando-se na cama. Num movimento rápido, puxou o aniki para um beijo, fazendo este deitar-se por cima de si.

- Calma... Sasu... - disse enquanto beijava - Mais tarde teremos muito tempo. - conseguiu afastar o menor de si - Agora se arruma que eu irei te levar. - se levantou da cama e foi se trocar.

Sasuke fez uma carinha de gatinho abandonado mas obedeceu. Vestiu o uniforme do colégio, que era bonitinho até, e esperou o aniki, com um sorriso nos lábios. Itachi quando chegou a sala para encontrar Sasuke, se encontrava divino, vestia um terno completamente negro, uma camisa branca, gravata

vermelha, e sapatos de couro negro, um Deus.

- Pronto? - se exibia para o menor.

- Estás a querer-me deixar louquinho de tesão por ti? - agarrou o irmão pela cintura e mostrou-lhe, pela primeira vez, o seu olhar atrevido. Jogou o seu quadril contra o do irmão, provocando excitação em ambos.

- Estou sim, mas só apagarei esse fogo mais tarde. - deu um leve selinho em Sasuke - Agora vamos. - pegou na mão do menor e o levou para fora do apartamento.

- Vamos sim, meu amor. - concordou por fim, seguindo o irmão. Estava até ansioso por descobrir como seria a vida naquele colégio.

-x-

Chegados ao colégio, Sasuke deu um beijo molhado na boquinha de Itachi e saiu do carro, dirigindo-se à entrada do colégio.

_"Yare, yare... É só procurar a sala onde vou ter... Inglês, será isso?" _- olhou o horário e confirmou. - _"Seca..."_

Quando entrou na sala, já tinha gente lá dentro. A sua nova turminha, ele supôs. E o professor também já lá estava.

- Ohayo. - disse Sasuke, entrando e olhando a turminha heterogênea que tinha.

O professor obrigou o Uchiha a apresentar-se à turma. Fez isso bem rápido e dirigiu-se a uma mesa no fundo da sala, longe da atenção de todos. Se bem que, durante toda a aula, rapazes e raparigas olhavam para ele. A maioria discretamente, mas havia dois rapazes que não escondiam o interesse que tinham no novo aluno: um tal de Sai e um tal de Hyuuga Neji.

_"Aqueles dois..."_ - pensava, olhando o moreno de cabelos longos e olhos pérola - Hyuuga Neji - e o outro de pele muito branca e cabelos curtos negros - Sai.

- Neji and Sai... For where are you looking? - indagou o professor, parando a aula para os repreender.

- I apologize, Yamato-san. - desculpou-se o Hyuuga, tirando os olhos de cima de Sasuke e virando-se para a frente.

Sai também se virou para a frente mas nada disse.

O resto da aula decorreu sem mais nenhuma repreensão e sem qualquer aspecto que valha a pena salientar. Quando tocou, todos se levantaram e foram embora da sala.

-x-

Itachi assim que deixou Sasuke foi para o trabalho, mas ao invés de ir para a Akatsuki, foi para um bordel que aparentemente estava abandonado, coisa que o Uchiha sabia ser mentira. Assim que chegou no tal bordel, encontrou com seu "sócios".

- Bom dia a todos. - se sentou em sua cadeira olhando para todos a sua volta.

Os comparsas também o cumprimentaram.

- Bom dia, Oyabun.

- Bem. Vamos ao que interessa. Os negócios. - olhou primeiro para Kakuzu - Como estamos monetariamente falando?

- Estamos mal, chefe. Muito mal. Temos apenas 5 bilhões de dólares no nosso cofre. - respondeu, fazendo má cara.

- Certo. - olhou para Deidara - Como estão os clientes?

- Dou prioridade para o cliente Orochimaru. Ele falou que nos daria algum dinheiro em troca de uma nova mocinha para o night club dele. - fez uma pausa. Riu. - Mas claro que nós vamos querer algo a mais do que o dinheiro.

- Humft. E com você Sasori, como as coisas estão indo? - olhava para o ruivo.

- Acho que a única coisa que importa no momento é o Orochimaru. Tirando ele estamos sem nenhum problema.

- E você Hidan, como estão os devedores?

- Pra falar a verdade chefe, matei pelo menos uns dois agora a pouco, acham que não somos ninguém. Eles acham o que? Que somos a máfia russa? Somo é a Yakusa porra. - ria enquanto lançava um olhar suspeito a Kakuzu.

- Ok Hidan, calma. E você Kakashi, como tá os negócios? - olhava com ódio para o Hatake.

- Ontem à noite, estive com dois excelentes produtos... - Kakashi referia-se a mulheres como sendo produtos a vender. - Já são nossos. Vão dar um bom dinheiro...

- Bom saber. - olhou por ultimo para Kisame - E com você, como anda indo?

- Consegui bons clientes que nos vão pagar os produtos pelo dobro do preço, Itachi-san. - riu com a idiotice dos clientes. - Está tudo a ir pelo melhor.

- Então pelo que vejo está tudo indo bem... - pegou sua katana - Terei algum serviço para fazer por esses dias?

- Só se for convencer o Sasuke-kun a ser a putinha do Orochimaru. - falou Kakashi, cruzando as pernas.

- Isso eu já sei como fazer, e ele não vai ser a putinha de ninguém Hatake. - olhou pra katana rindo, como queria ter o sangue do Hatake nela.

- Eu também não quero que ele seja a putinha do Oro, caro chefe. - sorriu por trás da infalível máscara.

- E por acaso quer ele pra que? - se levantou da cadeira, andava pela sala como quem não quer nada, ainda com a katana em mãos.

- Isso são propósitos meus, nada têm a ver com a Yakusa, meu caro. - respondeu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza Kakashi. Tudo que envolve meu irmão, me envolve também. - estava de frente pro cinzento, a katana no pescoço dele.

- Já estás a querer ameaçar-me outra vez? Porque não deixas o teu irmão escolher? - indagou, levantando-se do sofá e encarando Itachi com um olhar nada amistoso.

- Ele já escolheu. Agora cale a boca ou ira perder a cabeça. E sabe muito bem que por mim não estava aqui. - recolheu a katana, estava a ponto de matar o sócio.

- Pode ser que se arrependa mais tarde, não é? - preferiu calar-se, não tendo mais nada a discutir com o chefe.

Somente olhou pro Hatake e voltou a se sentar. Pelo jeito o dia ainda seria muito longo.

-x-

No fim do seu entediante dia de aulas, Sasuke foi, finalmente, esperar o seu querido namorado na porta do colégio. Olhava para o relógio e suspirava, ansioso por se encontrar com o aniki.

Itachi se aproximava da escola do irmão, já podia ver ele parado esperando por si. Suspirou, pelo jeito teria muito trabalho com o menor, principalmente por causa de um tal Hatake, mas logo poria um fim naquilo. Assim que parou em frente a escola, deu um sorriso ao menor e saiu do carro. Caminhou sensualmente até Sasuke, parando na frente deste e lhe piscando um olho.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia? - sussurrava sensualmente.

- Foi um tédio. Estava a morrer de saudades tuas. - começou a caminha junto a seu irmão, na direção do carro. - E o teu?

- Normal, muito trabalho pra fazer. Carros para avaliar. O de sempre. - abriu o carro e entrou, com Sasuke logo em seu encalço.

- Mas agora o dia de trabalho já terminou para ambos. Finalmente, finalmente poderemos relaxar um pouco quando chegarmos a casa. - sorriu entre tímido e malicioso para o seu irmão.

- Vamos aproveitar muito sim, mas depois de almoçarmos. Estou morrendo de fome. - sorriu - Quer ir em algum lugar em especial?

- O único sítio para onde quero ir é para casa. - declarou, respirando fundo.

- Vamos comer fora vai. - fez uma carinha um tanto quanto kawaii - Onegai?

- Tudo bem. - beijou o aniki. - Vamos lá, então.

- Conheço um restaurante italiano que você vai amar. - arranco o carro indo pro tal restaurante.

- Sério? Ainda bem, Nii-san! Adoro massas! - exclamou, radiante. - Tu também?

- Hai. Desde pequeno. - olhava apaixonadamente pro menor - Bem, já estamos quase chegando. Vai querer que tipo de massa?

- Macarrão com atum. - deu um sorriso lindo. - É das minhas favoritas.

- Vou querer lasanha. - paro o carro - Chegamos. - desce do carro e esperou por seu irmão.

Sasuke saiu logo em seguida, indo atrás de seu irmão. O restaurante tinha o ar de sua graça, era um sítio um tanto requintado.

- É muito lindo, excelente decoração. - o Uchiha mais novo tinha um ótimo valor de estética.

- Realmente é muito bonito aqui. - foi recebido pelo metre que os levou a mesa, assim que sentou um garçom veio, e como já sabia o que o menor queria, fez os pedidos - Beberá o que?

- O mesmo que tu. - respondeu, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa.

- Então me veja duas taças de champagne. - falou ao garçom, que logo se retirou com o pedido - Então, conheceu muitas pessoas hoje?

- Sim. A minha turminha pareceu ser ótima mas... - fez uma pausa quando se lembrou dos dois rapazes que o olharam em todas as aulas. - Tem dois rapazes que não tiram os olhos de cima de mim.

- Qual o nome deles? - não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo.

- Hyuuga Neji e Sai. - respondeu, pensativo. - Não são de se jogar fora, não. - os típicos comentário estéticos do menor.

- Hum... Esses eu não conheço os familiares. Mas tem mais alguém lá que se deu bem? - iria atrás de informações da família dos rapazes.

- Mais ninguém em especial. Mas parece que sou popular entre as raparigas... Porém... Isso eu sempre fui. - dizia aquilo naturalmente, não sendo convencido de todo.

- Ah é mesmo. E gostou de alguma? - ficou enciumado com aquilo.

Pelo tom que Itachi usara, percebeu algo diferente. Clareou a voz e respondeu:

- Há uma loira que tem uns peitões... Kami-sama...

Itachi fechou a cara, não havia gostado nada de ouvir aquilo.

- Humft. - virou o rosto, vendo assim o garçom vir com as bebidas.

Riu internamente com a reação do irmão. Já previra os ciúmes.

- Tu também estás rodeado por homens bonitos e eu não fico enciumado, Nii-san.

- E quem disse que estou rodeado de homens bonitos? - olhou sério para o irmão - Por acaso achou algum de meus sócios bonitos?

- Como é que é? À exceção de um ou outro, eles são todos lindos, Itachi! Não vais dizer que nunca reparaste. - bebeu um pouco do champanhe.

- É mesmo? Quem achou bonito? - tomou também um gole da bebida, talvez aquilo fizesse sua raiva passar, e seu ciúme também.

- Todos exceto aquele meio esquisito dos olhos verdes e vermelhos - referia-se a Kakuzu - e aquele de pele azul, que parece um tubarão. - agora referia-se a Kisame.

- Humft. O Kisame pode não ser bonito, mas... - sabia que o menor ficaria enciumado com aquilo.

- Mas... - semi-cerrou e atingiu o ponto. - É bom na cama?

- Muito bom. Não sabe o quanto. - a comida chegou, se servindo assim da lasanha.

- Ui, que excitante. - realmente estava com ciúmes. Mas ainda não acabara de exprimir o que pensava. - Podes ficar com ele. Sabes quem é que eu gostava de averiguar?

- Quem? - sabia que se ele fala-se o nome do cinzento, não responderia por si.

- Aquele senhor... - fechou um olho, ficando pensativo. - Ah, o Kakashi-san.

Agora sim Itachi perdera a cabeça. Ficou sério, olhou atentamente ao menor e disse com a voz autoritária.

- Nunca mais fale nele, ou irá se arrepender. E também não quero você perto dele. Estamos entendidos?

Assustou-se com o que o irmão falou. Desde que conhecera o grisalho, percebera que o aniki não gostava muito dele.

- Porquê?

- Tenho meus motivos. Você não precisa sabê-los. Agora vamos comer antes que eu perca o apetite. - voltou a comer, mas na verdade agora o que mais queria era tomar um banho gelado e esquecer o que havia conversado com o menor.

Meio a contragosto, Sasuke começou a comer o seu macarrão. Estava delicioso. Mas a dúvida permanecia e, um dia, iria descobrir o porquê do aniki não gostar do Kakashi-san.

Depois do almoço, ambos os Uchiha voltaram para casa. O caminho foi passado todo em silêncio e o ambiente em casa também não estava melhor. Assim que chegaram em casa, Sasuke dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Iria ler um livro e ouvir música. Não lhe apetecia conversar com o aniki. Itachi também seguiu para seu quarto, mas resolver se trocar e ir para a sala de música, fazia tempo que não tocava piano, iria se distrair um pouco.

Enquanto lia, uma melodia que não era a da música que estava a ouvir, chegou ao seu quarto. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, procurando o lugar de onde vinha aquele som tão lindo. Mesmo de boxers. Estava em casa, não havia problema. Chegou à sala de música e viu o seu irmão a tocar piano.

- Nii-san... - murmurou, entrando e aproximando-se do maior

Itachi acabou não ouvindo o menor, tamanho era o envolvimento com a música. Tocava perfeitamente Claire de Lune, uma de suas preferidas no piano. Estava de olhos fechados, pensava em Sasuke.

O rapazinho, não tendo sido escutado, aproximou-se do irmão e, colando os seus lábios no ouvido deste, sussurrou:

- Nii-san... Je t'aime.

Itachi se sobressaltou, não havia percebido o menor chegar. Abriu os olhou e olhou pra ele.

- Je t'aime trop. - puxou o menor ao colo e o beijou intensamente.

De imediato, o rapaz correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Agarrou, desesperadamente, Itachi, não querendo perder qualquer contato. Itachi estava deliciado com o jeito que foi correspondido, imediatamente seu membro ficou ereto. Passou as mãos pelo corpo branquinho de Sasuke, apertando em todo lugar. Chegou as coxas e as apertou mais forte, enquanto o beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso, mais necessário.

- Possui-me, Nii-san. - pediu ofegante, no meio do beijo. A sua mão esfregou a ereção do maior, deixando-o louquinho. - Eu preciso de ti dentro de mim.

- H-hai. - se levantou com Sasuke ainda no colo e o colocou em cima do piano. Beijou o pescoço dele, dando as vezes mordidas leves. Desceu um pouco os lábios, lambendo durante o trajeto. Ao chegar no mamilos deu uma atenção um pouco maior, enquanto chupava um, apertava o outro. Seu membro ficava cada vez mais duro, queria meter logo no pequeno, ansiava por aquilo.

- Itachi... O-onegai... Não me tortures... E-eu quero logo... - gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás de tanto tesão. Sasuke era bem sensível nos mamilos. - Dentro de mim... Depressa...

- Iie. Hoje quero inovar. - subiu os lábios beijando novamente o menor, precisava de uma coisa, e só o irmão poderia lhe dar.

Ronronou em desaprovação.

- Porquê? - indagou, beijando e sendo beijado, deliciando-se

- Hoje quero você dentro de mim. - trocou as posições, ficando assim com o menor por cima de si. Sasuke parou tudo quando ouviu aquilo. Como é que era?

- Sério, Nii-san? - despiu os boxers e o resto da roupa do irmão, deixando ambos nus.

- Hai. Quero você logo dentro de mim. Vem logo que estou louco pra te sentir inteiro em mim. - tirou a boxe do menor e o puxou, ficando assim com as ereções se roçando.

Masturbou-se um pouco e meteu na entradinha do maior, começando a penetrá-lo, sem grande cuidado porque, com certeza, o seu irmão não era virgem ali.

- Hmmm... Ahhh... Que gostoso, Onii-san! - disse, começando a mover-se.

- Humm... Calma Sasu... Aaahhhh... - poderia não ser mais virgem, afinal sempre era uke quando estava com Kisame, mas seu irmão não era pequeno, e estava indo com muita cede ao pote.

Ouvindo aquela súplica do irmão, o menor controlou-se e foi mais devagar, num ritmo moderado.

- Assim está b-bom... Nii-san? - indagou, masturbando o aniki, freneticamente.

- Huumm... Hai... Que delicia Sasu... Já fez... Aaaahhhhh... Antes? - jogava a cabeça pra trás, ter seu irmão dentro de si estava o levando a loucura.

- N-Nunca... Eu era todo v-virgem antes de te conhecer... - beijou o irmão, com sede daquele mel que Itachi tinha sempre presente na boca.

- Huuummm... Então pelo visto... Já nasceu sabendo... Aaaahhhh... - aquilo estava muito bom, seu irmão entrava e saia de si gostosamente, fazia tempo que não sentia um prazer daquele quando uke - Sasukee... Mais rápido... Forte...

Enlouquecendo com aquele pedido, Sasu atendeu prontamente. Bombou o rabinho do seu irmão, sem dó nem piedade. Parecia que tinha o diabo no corpo. E não cansava de meter.

- Que delícia que és, meu amor!

- Você que mete gostoso... Aaaaahhhhh Sasuuu... Vou gozar meu amor... Mete mais... Huuummm... - estava a ponto de gozar, e com o menor o masturbando daquele jeito, iria se despejar a qualquer momento.

- Goza, Nii-san... G-goza comigo... Estou quase, meu lindo... - deu uma série de estocadas profundas e gozou, continuando a bombar no mesmo ritmo frenético. Parecia insaciável.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... Sasukeeeeeee... - assim que sentiu o sêmen do menor em si, gozou deliciosamente, melou todo seu abdomen e o de Sasuke - Que delicia... Huummm.

- Eu é que digo isso. - abraçou Itachi, contendo o cansaço. Algo inimaginável, a experiência de meter no seu irmão. – Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiterumo. - acariciava as costas do irmão, era agora ou nunca - Sasu... Queria te dizer uma coisa.

- Fala, Nii-san. - sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Estou com um problema na empresa que ninguém consegue resolver, mas acho que você é capaz. - sabia que após o que fizera, o menor não recusaria.

- Qual é o problema da tua empresa? - indagou, querendo ajudar.

- Tenho um cliente que não está querendo cooperar. Já tentamos de tudo, o Hatake já até foi pra cama com ele, e nada. Então pensei que você poderia convencê-lo de fazer o negócio com a gente. Mas não quer dizer que terá que ir pra cama com ele. - beijou o menor com carinho.

- O que precisam que eu faça? – a situação parecia má, já que nem o Kakashi-san - o gostoso do paraíso - tinha conseguido resolver.

- Você só precisa conversar com ele e falar bem da empresa, distraí-lo. O resto deixa comigo e com o Sasori que vamos resolver. - afastou o menor de si e pegando-o em seu colo o levou para o banheiro do quarto.

- E quando é que eu me encontro com o tal do cliente? - enlaçou o pescoço do aniki.

- Vou mandar o Deidara marcar e depois te aviso. - ligou o chuveiro - Agora vamos tomar um banho

porque nós dois estamos todos melados.

Depois daquele banho, Sasuke voltou para a escola, para o turno da tarde. Chegou meio atrasado à aula de geografia, mas entrou sem levar falta.

A noite transcorreu igual às outras. Muito amor, muito amor na cama.

O dia seguinte amanheceu como o dia anterior: lindo, com um sol resplandecente. E Sasuke, claro, foi acordado por Itachi, que pediu para o menor se despachar.

- Vamos logo Sasuke, já estamos atrasados, dormimos muito tarde ontem. - apesar de estar atrasado, se sentia muito bem com isso, havia tido uma noite muito longa amando seu pequeno.

- Hai, hai... - suspirou, seguindo o seu irmão até ao carro. De fato, estavam atrasados.

-x-

Assim que chegaram a escola, Itachi deu um intenso beijo de despedida e Sasuke, mas logo o mandando entrar. Hoje voltaria para casa, não havia nada para fazer com a "empresa", apenas um telefonemas para dar.

Sasuke já ia atrasado para a sua primeira aula: Geografia. Sorte que o professor era bacana e deixou-o entrar sem marca falta. Sentou-se no lugar do costume e logo reparou nos dois pares de olhos que pousavam sobre si.

Sai olhava para Sasuke, queria conhecer melhor ele. Resolveu então se aproximar para puxar papo.

- Yo. Me chamo Sai. Você é o Sasuke não é? - tinha um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Sou... - respondeu, olhando o companheiro de turma. - E aí? Desejas algo?

- Queria apenas te conhecer melhor. Ontem me pareceu fechado. - olhava para o corpo de Sasuke de cima a baixo.

- E qual o teu interesse em conhecer-me, Sai-kun? - era Sasuke na sua versão tímida: a versão quer não conseguia evitar de usar perante desconhecidos.

- Vou ser direto contigo. - segurou a mão do Uchiha - Gostei de você.

- C-Como assim? Queres comer-me? - não conseguiu evitar.

- Quero te conhecer melhor. Se é que me entende. - aproximou sua boca da orelha dele, sussurrou - Tô louco pra te beijar.

- Eu sou comprometido, meu caro. - falou, sorrindo, lembrando-se do aniki.

- Não ligo. - faria de tudo para ter o Uchiha em sua cama.

- Não? - indagou, passando uma mão na cara pálida do colega, tocando-lhe o pescoço em seguida. - Então beija-me.

Sai não esperou nem mais um minuto, agarrou o Uchiha na sala mesmo e o beijou com fúria, ia finalmente vencer a aposta com Neji.

De longe, alguém viu a cena e não gostou nada, pelo que seu tio o dissera, Sasuke estava namorando com Itachi, pegou o celular e ligou para ele.

- Tio Sasori. Aqui é o Gaara. Tenho algo pra te falar que pode ser muito interessante.

-x-

Itachi chegara em casa e já foi logo ligando pra Deidara.

- Deidara, falei com Sasuke e ele depois nos encontrar para resolvermos tudo.

- Hai, Oyabun. Eu vou ligando para o nosso cliente para acertar pormenores. - disse Deidara, do outro lado da linha e com um sorriso de canto. - A vitória é nossa.

- Com certeza Deidara. - dizendo isso desligou o celular e foi se deitar.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, Itachi é acordado por um telefonema, era Sasori.

- Pode falar Sasori, o que ouve? - tinha voz de sono.

- Olá, patrão. Tenho algo muito desagradável para te contar. - o tom era sério, e resolveu ir logo ao assunto. - O meu sobrinho Gaara, que é da mesma turma que o teu Otouto, viu um tal do Sai e o teu irmão beijarem-se, em plena aula.

- Humft. Obrigado por me contar Sasori. Vou ter que conversar com ele hoje. - tinha uma voz de choro - Até mais.

-x-

Depois das aulas, fez meia hora que Sasuke esperou Itachi ir buscá-lo. E nada. Foi por esse motivo que foi para casa sozinho.

Rodou a chave na porta de casa e entrou.

- Tadaima! - exclamou, subindo as escadas, indo à procurar de seu aniki.

Itachi ainda se encontrava na cama, estava muito nervoso, havia chorado muito depois do telefonema, não estava se reconhecendo.

- Nii-san! - chamou Sasuke, procurando o irmão. Foi ao quarto dele. Entrou e encontrou Itachi a chorar, deitado na cama. - O que aconteceu, Nii-san?

- Sai daqui Sasuke. - se virou na cama, não queria por nada o ver - Vai embora, não quero te ver.

- O que foi, Nii-san? - indagou novamente, sentando-se na cama e abraçando o maior. - Diz, o que passa?

- Me diga você, como foi seu dia na escola hoje? - estava com raiva, queria bater em Sasuke, seu lado mafioso pedia por isso.

Aquela pergunta trouxe Sasuke de volta à razão e à realidade. Claro, era isso.

- O dia foi normal... Fora que o Sai e eu nos beijamos. - admitiu, sentindo os remorsos tomarem conta de si.

Nessa hora Itachi perdeu a cabeça, dando um tapa na face do menor.

- E ainda tem a coragem de dizer isso na minha cara? - gritava - Acha que sou o que, trouxa? - lágrimas escorreram dos olhos negros do rapaz.

- Foste tu quem me pediu a verdade.

- E precisava ter me traído? - se sentiu arrependido por ter batido no menor - Se querias ficar com ele, terminasse comigo primeiro... Ai shiteru Sasuke... É tão difícil assim de compreender?

- Eu não o quero... Só agi por impulso, apenas isso. - abraçou Itachi, esperando não rejeitado. – Ai shiteru mo.

Itachi correspondeu ao abraço, estava se sentindo traído, mas perdoaria o irmão.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez eu esqueço, mas de uma próxima, não respondo por mim. - chorava nos ombros do irmão.

- Não precisas de chorar ou ficar triste. Eu sou apenas teu. - olhou as orbes igualmente negras do irmão e beijou-o - Não vou fazer com você o que fiz com Naruto. Nunca.

- E o que você fez com o Naruto meu amor? - estava intrigado com o que o irmão dissera.

- É que... - puxou o irmão e sentou-se na cama, fazendo o maior se sentar também. - O Naru foi o meu primeiro amor, eu amava-o muito...

- E o que houve? - olhava atentamente para Sasuke.

- Bom... Nós éramos namorados... Até ao dia que eu o traí e ele morreu. - disse, triste. Era assim que ficava cada vez que se lembrava daquilo. - Lembras-te do nosso primo, Uchiha Obito?

- Sim lembro. - Estava com os olhos arregalados, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

- Nós os três éramos da mesma turma... Eu era muito feliz com o Naru só que... O nosso primo Obito foi seduzindo-me, seduzindo-me... Acariciando-me... E houve um dia que eu não resisti mais. - as lágrimas já escorriam pela face do Uchiha menor. - Eu tinha marcado um encontro com o loirinho e encontrei o Obito no local marcado. Aí, ele beijou-me e eu nem resisti: retribuí o beijo na maior das calmas, abraçado a ele. Nisto, o Naruto chegou e viu a cena, do outro lado da estrada. Ele ficou desesperado e nem esperou: atravessou a estrada de qualquer maneira e foi atropelado.

Itachi estava paralisado com a informação. Nunca soube que isso havia ocorrido, e olha que sabia de muita coisa sobre o irmão. Abraçou ele, como que para reconfortá-lo.

- Calma meu amor. A culpa não foi sua, aconteceu. - beijava-lhe os olhos com lágrimas - E sei que nunca mais ira fazer isso comigo novamente. Eu te amo e você me ama. Não precisa mais ficar assim. Já passou.

- Nii-san... A culpa foi toda minha... Se eu tivesse afastado o Obito o Naru não teria visto aquele beijo... Não teria morrido... - agarrou-se muito a Itachi, chorando no ombro dele.

- Shiiii... Não fica assim. Isso agora é passado. Não se culpe por algo que não foi inteiramente sua culpa. Vocês três erraram, mas agora já não dá para mudar mais nada. - puxou o menor e olhou nos olhos dele - Me promete que não vai mais ficar se culpando por isso?

- E-está bem... E-eu prometo... E prometo que jamais te trairei... Não te quero perder da mesma maneira que perdi o Naru... - beijou o aniki apaixonadamente, um beijo calmo mas apetitoso.

Itachi correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. Entendia a dor do menor, afinal também perdera alguém importante em sua vida, apesar dele ter total culpa da morte do mesmo. Juntou o irmão mais ao seu corpo e se deitou com ele na cama, Sasuke ficando por cima.

- Nii-san... Ai shiteru... - murmurou o mais novo corado, mas olhando nos olhos de maior.

- Ai shiterumo Otouto... Ai shiterumo... - olhava profundamente naqueles olhos negros, a cada dia estava mais e mais perdido na profundeza deles.

-x-

Eram 23h de uma chuvosa sexta-feira. Sasuke e Itachi estavam agarradinhos na cama do maior, beijando-se. Subitamente, o mobile de Itachi toca, interrompendo o momento de amor entre os irmãos.Itachi olha para o aparelho querendo jogar ele longe, poderia ter tocado em outra hora.

- Mochi mochi.

- Boa noite, patrãozinho! - exclama Deidara num tom mais que feliz. - Está feito, chefe.

- Ótimo. - sorria - Ficou para quando?

- Amanhã à noite no Manda Night Club, local onde está a porra do diamante, Oyabun. - um sorriso enorme apoderava-se dos lábios do loiro. - Ele pretende conhecer muito bem o nossa oferta.

- Perfeito. Vou agora mesmo falar com o Sasuke. - e dizendo isso desligou o celular - Sasu meu amor...

- Nani, meu Nii-san lindo? - indagou, olhando para o maior.

- Se lembra que te disse que iria precisar de um favor seu? - beijava o rosto do menor inteirinho.

- Sim... - claro que se lembrava.

- Então. O dia chegou. Vai amanhã de noite ao Manda Night Club se encontrar com o cliente.- dava agora selinhos nele.

- E o que eu vou ter que fazer? - indagou, curioso. Ainda não sabia o que teria que fazer.

- Apenas distrair ele. O resto fica por minha conta. Mas não sei quanto tempo irei demorar, por isso faça de tudo para ele ficar o mais longe possível de você. - tinha um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer.

- C-como assim, longe de mim? - aquilo não podia ser o que ele estava a pensar. - Não me vais dizer que ele vai querer... Enfim... Tu sabes...

- Infelizmente meu amor, pode ser que ele queira sim. Mas assim que eu terminar o serviço, ligo pro teu celular e você poderá sair de lá o mais rápido possível. - notou a cara de medo do menor - Quer desistir meu amor?

- N-Não... É só que... Eu amo-te muito, não me apetece nada fazer isto, mas tudo bem, meu lindo. - sorriu para o seu irmão. - Prometes ser rápido?

- Vou ser o mais rápido possível. - dava graças a Kami por ele não perguntar o que iria fazer lá - Agora vamos dormir, meu dia foi puxado hoje e estou muito cansado.

- Vamos sim. - concordou e aninhou-se nos braços do amado, fechando os olhos em seguida. A noite seguinte seria bastante longa.

_Continua..._


	5. Burglary

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

- N-Não... É só que... Eu amo-te muito, não me apetece nada fazer isto, mas tudo bem, meu lindo. - sorriu para o seu irmão. - Prometes ser rápido?

- Vou ser o mais rápido possível. - dava graças a Kami por ele não perguntar o que iria fazer lá - Agora vamos dormir, meu dia foi puxado hoje e estou muito cansado.

- Vamos sim. - concordou e aninhou-se nos braços do amado, fechando os olhos em seguida. A noite seguinte seria bastante longa.

_Agora:_

O grande dia do encontro com Orochimaru havia chegado, já eram por volta das 22h e Itachi e Sasuke se encontravam no escritório da Akatsukis Corporations, junto com todos os sócios, estavam arrumando os últimos detalhes.

- Acho que já está tudo pronto. Mas pra garantir... - olhou para todos na sala - Sasori está tudo direito mesmo?

- Sim chefe, tudo nos conformes. - olhou para Sasuke - Tem certeza que é capaz de fazer isso Sasuke-san?

- S-sim... Sou... - respondeu meio tímido. Ergueu a cabeça e disse: - Afinal, eu sou um Uchiha!

Itachi riu da forma do irmão de falar, mas o abraçou e beijou-o, não ligava mais para quem estivesse por perto, mas isso não queria dizer que alguns não ficavam olhando.

- Isso é que é amor... - falou Hatake Kakashi, sorrindo cínico. As suas palavras tinham ironia misturada.

- Qual o problema Hatake? Está com ciúmes por acaso? - Itachi fuzilava Kakashi com os olhos, um dia ainda iria terminar com a vida dele, assim com já havia feito com muitos que atravessaram seu caminho.

- E se estiver? - contrapôs, não mudando em nada a sua expressão facial, que não se via por completo por causa da máscara do costume.

Sasuke olhava para o Akatsuki grisalho, ficando absurdamente corado.

- Então acho melhor parar com essa palhaçada, já disse que ele é meu. - agarrava cada vez mais Sasuke, no fundo tinha medo de perde-lo.

- Mas eu tenho o direito de ficar enciumado, ou não? - indagou, agradado com a reação que as suas palavras provocavam.

Quando Itachi ia responder foi cortado por Sasuke.

- Ter o senhor tem. Só que eu amo o meu irmão. - ainda estava corado. Aquele Hatake deixava-o sempre assim.

Desta vez, a expressão de Kakashi voltou ao normal, ficando nem espantado nem melindrado com a declaração.

- Tudo bem. - disse.

Itachi sorriu com a resposta do menor, e olhando para Kakashi disse,

- Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada Hatake. Agora vamos, ainda temos que nos aprontar quando chegarmos lá.

-x-

Assim que chegaram na Manda Night Club, Itachi e Sasuke ficaram na entrada da boate enquanto os outros iam pro fundo para já ir pondo o plano em prática, que por sinal era bem simples, enquanto Sasuke distraia o Cliente, eles pegavam a jóia no cofre, a sorte é que o local que a cobra havia marcado com Sasuke era diferente do local que a jóia estava.

- Boa sorte meu amor, e já sabe, assim que eu te ligar você sai dai o mais rápido possível. - deu um selinho em Sasuke - Agora vá, a cobra deve estar te esperando. - e dizendo isso saiu correndo para ir para junto de seus comparsas.

_"Aqui vou eu."_ - entrou no local marcado e procurou pelo cliente. Resolveu chamá-lo: - Orochimaru-san, cheguei!

Orochimaru ao ouvir uma voz masculina e muito bonita por sinal, se levantou e foi ao encontro do recém chegado, que pra sorte deste, a boate ainda estava vazia, se não seria impossivel se ouvir qualquer coisa lá dentro.

- Você que me procura garotinho? - havia ficado encantado com Sasuke, seus olhos, sua pele, seu cabelo o encantavam, e o lembravam de alguém.

Quando Sasuke viu o cliente, ia tendo uma ataque de coração. Como o Kakashi-san fora capaz de ir para a cama com um sujeito destes?!

- Sim... Orochimaru-san... - sorriu o melhor que pôde para o homem de pele muito branca, igualzinha à de Sai.

- E o que desejas delicia? - lambia os lábios olhando para ele, já estava até ficando excitado.

Sentiu-se observado e roçou as coxas uma na outra, tentando acabar com o nervosismo.

- Eu sou a oferta para o cliente. A oferta da Akatsukis Corporations. - respondeu.

- Claro, claro. Vejo que és muito bonito jovem. - passou a mão no rosto de Sasuke - Me acompanhe. - saiu indo a um lugar mais reservado.

O Uchiha seguiu o mais velho.

- P-para onde vamos? - indagou, uma nota de medo na sua voz.

- Não tenha medo, iremos a minha sala. Assim podemos ficar mais a vontade. - seguiu por um corredor escuro, parando por fim numa porta branca. - É aqui. Entre. - abriu a porta e deixou que o jovem entrasse primeiro.

O jovem foi entrando, ficando deslumbrado com o luxo da sala, mas preferiu não comentar.

- Bom... Orochimaru-san... O que faremos? - queria que o seu irmão ligasse logo, se bem que aquele cliente não parecia querer levá-lo para a má vida.

Orochimaru entrou também e fechou a porta. Se sentou em um sofá que ficava de costas para um quadro, o tal quadro que havia o cofre atrás.

- Sente aqui comigo Sasuke-kun. Vamos conversar um pouco. - iria fazer muito mais do que conversar.

Corou com a resposta do cliente, já que este fazia sinal para o Uchiha se sentar no seu colo.

- H-hai... - murmurou, avançando até ao sofá e sentando-se no colo de Orochimaru. - Sobre o que iremos conversar, Oro-san?

- Sobre algo que adoro conversar com jovens como você. - lambeu a orelha dele e sussurrou - Sexo.

O corpo de Sasuke tencionou ao máximo. Afinal, aquele homem não era como ele pensava. Ajeitou-se melhor no colo do maior.

- C-como assim, sobre sexo? - tinha de fazer tempo para o irmão ligar-lhe.

- Por acaso és virgem delicinha? - passava a mão pela coxa do menor, quase lhe tocando o membro.

- N-Não... - engoliu em seco, estava até a ficar excitado. Mas não podia e sabia que não ficaria totalmente excitado. Mas aquele homem fazia lembrar o Sai.

- Então acho que sabe muito bem do que estou falando. - pegou firmemente no membro meio adormecido do menor - E pelo jeito já está começando a ficar excitado.

Nesse momento, se abre uma passagem na parede e aparecem Itachi e Deidara por essa.

- Merda. O Orochimaru esta aqui Deidara, o que faremos?

- Será melhor irmos embora, chefinho! - sussurrou o loiro, preocupado. - Mas o teu irmão não está a distraí-lo?

- Tem algo que o senhor quer que eu faça, Oro-san? - perguntou Sasuke, vendo uma abertura na parede.

- Sim tens. Mas terá que descobrir sozinho. - beijou a boca de Sasuke.

- Pelo jeito ele está mesmo distraindo a cobra. Vamos ficar de olho, e assim que a oportunidade aparecer, pegamos a jóia. - estava com muito ódio, assim que tudo terminasse, Orochimaru iria morrer com certeza.

O Uchiha achou melhor corresponder ao beijo e... A língua do cliente era enorme! Começou a descer do colo do maior, ajoelhando-se de frente para ele e tocando a grande ereção de Orochimaru.

- Está muito grande, Oro-san... - olhou o maior inocentemente.

- Não faz essa carinha, tenho vontade de tomá-lo imediatamente. - se deliciava com o toque.

Itachi estava ficando com mais raiva ainda, se pudesse não permitiria que seu amado fizesse aquilo, mas no momento era a única solução.

Deidara ia fazendo o seu trabalho com muito jeitinho, para não atrair atenções. Itachi e Deidara foram entrando na sala, pé ante pé, para não serem pegos.A distração de Sasuke tinha que valer a pena.

Deidara começou a fazer o seu trabalho com muito jeitinho, para não atrair atenções. Tirou o quadro do lugar e deu de caras com um cofre. Sorriu e fez o que tinha a fazer para o abrir.

Sasuke, obviamente, não queria algo sério com o maior e, por isso, abriu a braguilha das calças de Oro e tirou a ereção, começando a chupar o membro enorme com volúpia.

O loiro, de volta do cofre, fez a trapaça que lhe fora dita e abriu, ficando à sua frente com um enorme diamante que, certamente, agradaria muito a Kakuzu.

Orochimaru se deliciava com a boca do menor, pelo jeito já havia chupado muitos paus, pois chupava maravilhosamente bem.

- Aaaaahhhh... Isso, chupa assim... Delicia... Huuummm... - segurou a cabeça de Sasuke, fazendo esse engolir seu pau inteiro.

Deidara sorriu para o chefe e guardou bem o diamante. Seguiu na frente, saindo da sala pela passagem na parede. Itachi estava a ponto de matar qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho, ver seu amor chupando aquele desgraçado era de mais para si, antes de seguir Deidara para fora da sala, chamou a atenção de Sasuke, e fez com a cabeça como se para ele ir embora. Saiu logo em seguida fechando a passagem por onde haviam entrado.

Sasuke parou de chupar aquele pau enorme. Sorriu safado para o maior e disse:

- Meu caro cliente, vou ao banheiro e já volto para lhe dar mais prazer, sim? - levantou-se e saiu da sala, correndo pelo corredor escuro, até poder sair da boate.

_"Finalmente acabou."_ - pensou, já fora do MNC.

Itachi esperava Sasuke já dentro do carro da organização, queria que ele chegasse logo, e assim que o viu sair da boate, sorriu e abriu minimamente a porta do carro. O Uchiha menor correu para o carro e entrou.

- Finalmente que acabou! - exclamou, respirando fundo.

Itachi logo abraçou o irmão, estava feliz de tê-lo ali consigo.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho, sem você não teríamos conseguido. - ia beijar o menor, mas parou.

- É, um nojento mais ótimo trabalho. - reparou que o irmão parara. - Eu também acho melhor não me beijares.

Todos dentro do carro riram, menos Kakashi.

- Mal posso esperar por lavar a boca. - falou Sasuke, acomodando-se no banco.

- Eu também. - disse Itachi - Vou te deixar em casa e depois tenho que ir a firma resolver uns problemas.

- Há esta hora? - Sasuke estranhou. O que seria àquela hora tardia?

- Sim. Temos que conversar sobre o que ouve essa noite. Mas não demoro a chegar em casa. - sorriu safadamente - Me espere daquele jeito que sabe que gosto.

Kakashi revirou os olhos. Sasuke sorriu.

- Hai! - exclamou, dando o mesmo sorriso safado.

Assim que o maior estacionou o carro, Sasuke saiu apressado por lavar a boca.

- Até já, Nii-san. - despediu-se correndo para o prédio.

Itachi apenas fechou a porta do carro e seguiram em silencio até a boate abandonada. Já na sala, se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

- Deidara, passa para cá o diamante! - gritou Kakuzu, estendendo a mão para o loiro. - Quero ver mais perto.

- Tá bem, tá bem, un! - estendeu o diamante para o comparsa, que o arrebatou em menos de nada.

Kakuzu ficou a admirar aquela beleza por tempo indeterminado.

- E ai Kakuzu, vai furar o diamante com os olhos? - perguntou Itachi.

- Não, chefinho. Estou apenas a ver que este diamante vai render bem. - disse, avaliando a peça.

- Sei. E então... - esperava uma resposta.

- Não vale menos do que 400 bilhões. - devolveu o mineral de composição perfeita ao loiro. - Já ganhei o dia.

- Com certeza meu caro Kakuzu. - disse Kisame - E olha que nem tivemos muito trabalho, quem teve mesmo foi o Sasuke - assim que terminou de falar se arrependeu, Itachi havia fechado a cara.

- Vou resolver isso o mais breve possível. - Itachi estava com um semblante que todos ali sabiam ser o pior.

- Eu também estou mortinho para que resolvas isso. - disse Kakashi, cruzando as pernas.

- E posso saber o porquê Hatake? - Itachi já até imaginava o porque.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que tu. - os seus olhos brilhavam com a hipótese de ter aquele cliente morto. - E porque eu não gosto daquele cliente. Passei muito mal quando fui para a cama com ele.

- Mas já aviso desde já, quem irá exterminar aquele desgraçado sou eu. Se interferir, morre. - Itachi estava decidido a matar sozinho a cobra.

- Eu não quero sujar as minhas mãos. Apenas disse que te apoio. - disse Kakashi, calmamente.

- Acho melhor mesmo. - riu - Esqueci que és uma mocinha, não mata ninguém. - riu mais alto ainda - Somente homens matam, e tu não és um.

- Prefiro ser mocinha, sabes. Antes isso... - fez uma pausa e gargalhou. - Do que ter tanta sede de sangue que chega a matar os próprios pais, não é, chefinho? - o tom de ironia sentiu-se na voz do grisalho.

Itachi fechou a cara e foi pra cima do Hatake, ficando assim no colo dele de frente pra este.

- Repete o que disse e morre imediatamente. - seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

- Sai do meu colo que me estás a incomodar. - disse, rindo alto. - Eu sou sensível ali em baixo.

- E se eu não quiser sair? - olhava desafiador pro maior, não havia notado a posição em que estava.

- Vais deixar-me duro e eu vou ter de bater uma. - foi curto na resposta.

Itachi caiu na gargalhada.

- E por acaso estou fazendo algo para que isso aconteça? - cada vez ficava com seu mais próximo do outro, continuava a não reparar na aproximação.

- Itachi, não sei se reparaste... Mas estás no meu colo, de frente para mim. - agarrou a cintura e começou a mexer Itachi, fazendo os membros de ambos roçarem. - Já percebeste?

Somente nesse momento que Itachi reparou como estava, mas acabou soltando um baixo gemido devido ao roçar dos membros.

- Me largue Kakashi... Hum... - não iria confessar, mas sempre quis pegar o cinzento, desde que...

- Estava difícil de perceber, hein? - largou a cintura do Uchiha e esperou que ele saísse do seu colo.

Mas mesmo sendo largado, Itachi não saiu.

- Mudei de idéia. Não vou sair. - queria provocar o maior.

- Ai não? Vais matar-me, é? - estava a começar a ficar teso e o seu problema era exatamente esse: mostrar excitação perante Itachi.

Se aproximou do ouvido do maior e sussurrou sensualmente.

- No momento, só se for de tesão. - não ligava pros outros em volta, quem quisesse que participasse também.

- Chefinho... Que delícia de declaração... - beijou sofregamente o menor, acariciando-lhe todo o corpo. Os outros Akatsukis ficaram de pau duro no mesmo instante.

Itachi beijava o Hatake com vontade, fazia muito tempo que queria fazer aquilo, reviver aquele momento, mas ao invés disso preferia sempre ameaçá-lo de morte. Esfregava seu corpo no do maior, sentindo suas ereções se roçarem, gemia baixinho devido ao tesão.

- Hmmm... - gemeu, apertando a bundinha de Itachi com força. A sua outra mão procurou algum de seus comparsas, até que tocou a ereção de um deles.

- Aaaahhhh... - gemeu Sasori, devido a ter seu membro apertado pelo Hatake.

Deidara, ao ver aquilo, apoderou-se da boca do seu ruivo e beijou-o, apaixonadamente. Mas deixou Kakashi tocar no namorado. Itachi também quis pegar em alguém, e sem nem saber quem era, meteu a mão por dentro da calça deste e lhe masturbou o membro teso. O loiro estava a ir à loucura, queria alguém que o masturbasse e, por isso, pegou a mão do Hatake e fez esta apertar-lhe e esfregar-lhe o membro. O Hatake parou de beijar o patrão e olhou-o nos olhos, enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o membro de Deidara.

- Sempre quiseste isto, não foi? Vá, admite! - adentrou com uma mão nas calças do moreno e tocou-lhe a bundinha.

- Aaaahhhh... Hai... Sempre quis... - com isso apertou mais forte o membro que tinha na mão, descobrindo assim ser do Hidan.

- Aaaaahhhhh chefe... Humm... Delicia... - gemia alto Hidan

Kakuzu não estava a perceber nada. Foi quando uma mão, vinda não se sabe de onde, adentrou nas suas calças e tocou-lhe o membro com força, muita força.

- Tens um membro bem grande em Kaku? - Kisame se deliciava com o membro do maior em sua mão.

- Pegar nele custa dinheiro, sim? - Kakuzu olhou corado, mas sério, para o azulado.

- Pago o quanto quiseres. - já estava morrendo de tesão, e aproveitou o momento para beijar-lhe a boca, um beijo com vontade, desejo.

_"Uma oferta destas não posso recusar..."_ - pensou, agarrando-se ao Kisame, com a mesma vontade.

- Queres o meu pau a bombar no teu rabinho, Itachi? - indagou Kakashi, olhando Sasori e Deidara disputarem a sua mão, tanto que o Hatake ora masturbava um, ora masturbava outro.

- Q-quero... Huumm... Agora Kashi... - soltou o membro de Hidan para poder tirar completamente a roupa.

- Belo apelido... Fazia tanto tempo... - foi-se despindo também, ficando todo nu, aos olhos de todos. Virou-se para Deidara e Sasori. - Vocês também querem o meu pau?

Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça, não paravam de olhar pro pau teso do Hatake e do Uchiha.

- Senta-te aqui, meu lindo... - mordeu um dos mamilos de Itachi e fê-lo sentar no seu pau, enterrando-se até ao fundo.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiii... - rebolava em cima do pau do maior, estava uma delicia.

Ambas as mãos de Kakashi começaram a masturbar Sasori e Deidara, já despidos.

- Um de vocês que chupe o nosso Oyabun! - ordenou, olhando feroz para os comparsas.

- Hai. - disse Sasori já se abaixando e chupando o pau de Itachi, que gemia cada vez que era estocado e chupado ao mesmo tempo.

Deidara prontamente se ofereceu, caindo de boca no mesmo instante, chupando guloso o pau do Uchiha.

Deidara ficou motivado com aquilo e dispensou a mão de Kakashi. Sem aviso algum, meteu inteirinho no ruivo, gemendo que nem um animal.

- Meu Sasooooooo... Que delícia...

A mão do Hatake que ficou livre agarrou os cabelos ruivos de Akasuna no Sasori e forçou este a chupar mais fundo o pau de Itachi.

Enquanto isso, Kakuzu metia fundo em Kisame, que metia em Hidan, ambos os três gemendo alto, aquilo estava uma loucura.

Kakashi movia freneticamente o seu quadril, tentando ir mais fundo que o possível no corpo do patrão.

- Ahhhh... Chefinho... Bundinha gostosa... - gemia, enquanto beijava Deidara que, por sua vez, não se cansava de meter no ruivo ukezudo.

- Mete fundo... Hhummm... Kashi... Delicia... - rebolava enquanto era metido pelo Hatake.

- Vou ter que conferir se todos os Uchihas têm rabinhos tão delicioso... - provocou o grisalho, parando o beijo que desenrolara com o Deidara.

- Aaahhh... Iie... Sasu é só... Huummm... Meu... - não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, todos aqueles gemidos estavam o levando a loucura, assim como estavam levando os outros integrantes pelo que podia reparar,

_"Isso é o que veremos..."_ - pensou, esforçando-se para ir mais fundo, para sentir mais de Itachi. Fez um pouco mais de pressão na cabeça de Sasori e derramou-se ao mesmo tempo que Deidara. Ambos gemeram mais alto, extasiados por aquela orgia.

Kakuzu estava a amar meter na bunda de Kisame. Nunca olhara com atenção para o azulado mas, agora, sabia que ele era muito bom de se comer, oh se era.

- Kisame... És um delícia... - murmurou, atingindo a próstata do menor com estocadas sucessivas.

- Ah Kaku... Humm... Mete gostoso em mim vai... - sentia o pau de Kakuzu indo com força em si, ao mesmo tempo que metia com força em Hidan - Tem um rabinho delicioso Hi... Huummm...

- Atençãooo... Kisame... O Hidan é meu... - estava quase, estava muito perto. Abusou da força que tinha para dar prazer intenso a si e ao uke, metendo com muito mais força, até que gozou, melando o Hoshigaki por completo. - Kisameeeee...

Assim que sentiu ser preenchido pelo gozo do maior, não aguentou e também gozou, indo com brutalidade em Hidan, que só sabia gemer.

- A Kisa... Hhuuuummm... Aaahhhhhhhhhhh... - Hidan também gozou ao sentir o gozo de Kisame em si, caiu extasiado, não aguentava mais nada por aquele dia.

No fim de tudo, Kakuzu começou a preocupar-se.

- Kisame... Tu cobras dinheiro a quem mete no teu rabinho? - indagou.

- Iie Kaku, não sou você. - não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Cala a boca Kakuzu. - Hidan sabia que era bem capaz de seu namorado estar realmente preocupado com aquilo.

Apesar de ter gozado, Kakashi continuava a bombar Itachi.

- Ahhh... Safado! Toma bem fundo! - gritava Kakashi, metendo fundo.

- Isso Kashi... Mais rápido... Eu vou... - Itachi estava a ponto de gozar a qualquer instante

- Goza, meu Saso... - Deidara fazia o mesmo que Kakashi: ainda bombava, mesmo já tendo gozado. - Vais engolir toda a porra do nosso chefinho, MUHAHAHAHA!

- Bomba mais forte... Deidei... Eu vou ... Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh... - e sem conseguir dizer mais nada, goza intensamente, melando assim a mão do Hatake.

Quando sentiu o membro do ruivo pulsar na sua mão, o grisalho estocou Itachi bem mais forte, acertando-lhe a próstata.

- Hmmm... Sasori... Melaste a minha mão com o teu gozo... - lambeu a mão, deliciando-se com o leite do ruivo. - Gostoso!

Virando-se para Itachi.

- Vamos, meu lindo... Goza comigo...

- Agora, goza que quero sentir seu gosto chefinho... Goza pra mim... Goza na minha boquinha... – Sasori ansiava por aquilo.

- Issooooo! Itachi goza que eu quero gozar novamente no teu rabinho, vai! - gritava Kakashi, beijando o moreno sofregamente.

Itachi já não aguentava mais, e ao sentir mais uma única bombada do Hatake, se despeja na boca de Sasori, que se delicia com o gosto do Uchiha.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... - estava com o corpo mole.

- Que delicia de porra Tachi... Humm... - Sasori engoliu tudinho, não deixou nada sair de sua boca.

As contrações do orgasmo de Itachi foram demais para o maior, que se desmanchou novamente naquele corpo.

- Itachi... Hmmm... - mordeu um dos mamilos do Uchiha. - Estás cheio de porra, meu lindo... E o melhor disso é que... É a porra da pessoa que mais odeias.

Itachi gargalhou.

- E quem disse que te odeio Hatake? – arfava.

- Claro que não me odeias! Amas-me profundamente! - disse, irônico. Sorriu de canto. - Fala a sério, Itachi! Todo o mundo sabe que nunca foste com a minha cara! Desde que...

- Nunca fui e você sabe muito bem o porque, mas agora não tenho nada contra, apenas o fato que queres pegar meu irmão, e não vou deixar. - deu um selinho no maior e se levantou do colo dele - Tenho que ir, meu irmãozinho ainda me espera em casa. Terei uma noite muito longa. Boa noite pra vocês. - colocou toda a roupa e foi embora.

_Continua..._


	6. Itachi Story

Àquela hora, Sasuke andava de uma lado para o outro no quarto de Itachi. Estava só com uns boxers, coisa que ele sabia que deixava o seu aniki louco. Quando ouviu a porta de casa abrir deitou-se na cama de barriga para baixo, fingindo estar a dormir.

Itachi entrou no apartamento achando tudo muito quieto. Foi até o quarto do irmão e não o encontrou lá. Sorriu ao pensar que ele já estaria em seu quarto. Foi rapidamente ao banheiro do quarto de Sasuke e tomou um rápido banho, nada demorado. Saiu de lá com apenas a toalha na cintura. Assim que entrou em seu quarto, sorriu docemente, pelo jeito seu Otouto não aguentara o esperar e acabou caindo no sono.

- Que pena que já dormiu. - deu um leve beijo na fronte do menor - Acho melhor dormir também. - e dizendo isso, tirou a toalha e se deitou nu na cama.

Sasuke percebeu que seu irmão estava TODO nu.

_"Ai, Kami-sama, que delícia!"_ - pensou, chegando-se para pertinho de Itachi e esfregando-se um pouco nele, fazendo a sua mão tocar levemente o membro do maior. Itachi sorriu internamente, como havia pensado, seu irmão estava fingindo estar dormindo. Sentir aquela mão em seu membro deu-lhe um tesão enorme, queria atacar seu irmão, faze-lo seu. Mas primeiro iria brincar um pouco com ele. Continuou fingindo que dormia.

- Oh... - suspirou o menor, vendo nenhuma reação por parte do mais velho. - Está a dormir... - A sua mão começou a brincar com o membro de Itachi, enquanto que a sua língua estimulava uma dos mamilos do mesmo. E não conseguia conter pequenos gemidos.

Itachi estava deliciado com os toques de seu Otouto, não conseguia conter seu membro que crescia gradativamente, mas pelo menos ainda conseguia conter os gemidos, coisa que sabia ser por pouco tempo. Resolveu então dificultar um pouco mais as coisas para o menor, virou de bruços. Sasuke tirou as cobertas de cima de ambos, desanimado. Olhou bem o corpo do irmão, pensando como faria.

_"Claro! É óbvio o que eu vou fazer."_ - pensou, começando a bater uma, só para deixar o seu membro mais teso. Acariciou as nádegas de seu irmão e começou a lamber-lhe a entrada, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir.

Agora sim, Itachi já não conseguia mais reprimir o gemido, ter Sasuke a lamber-lhe a entrada estava o levando a loucura, mas mesmo assim não falou nada, só gemia um pouco. Queria ver até onde ele chegaria achando que estava dormindo.

- Que lindo... - pensou, acomodando-se na entrada. - O meu Nii-san gemendo inconscientemente... - Agarrou calmamente a cintura do maior e penetrou tudo de uma vez, soltando um longo gemido de prazer, bem no ouvido do moreno uke.

- Aaaahhhh... Sasuuuuu... - não pode mais segurar, gemeu gostosamente assim que foi penetrado pelo menor, apesar de ter dado a pouco a Kakashi, ainda era um pouco incomodo. Ergueu um pouco a bunda, deixando assim sua entrada mais exposta para Sasuke se deliciar.

- Estavas acordado, Nii-san? - indagou um pouco surpreso, metendo forte naquele pedaço de paraíso. - Não importa... Importa é que eu te estou a comer, meu lindo...

- Estava sim Otouto... Huummm... Isso mesmo... Aaahhhh... Me come... - se segurava com força na cama, seu irmãozinho já pegara o jeito em pouco tempo, sabia estocar como ninguém.

- Que irmão mais gostoso eu tenho... - gemeu no ouvido de Itachi, querendo provocá-lo. - Pensar que estive tanto tempo longe de ti... Pensar no que perdi... Hmmmm...

- Eu que perdi muita coisa... Aaaahhhhh... Sasukeeeee... - sentia um arrepio toda vez que o menor sussurrava em seu ouvido, e ser metido daquele jeito por ele, estava muito bom, tão bom que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, bastaria Sasuke querer.

Deu um tapa na bundinha de seu irmão. Dois. Três.

- Ahhhh... Delícia de bunda que tu tens, Nii-san... - virou Itachi de lado e continuou a fodê-lo, acertando bem mais fundo desse jeito.

Itachi abria as pernas, queria que Sasuke fosse mais fundo em si.

- Mais fundo Sasuuu... Mais rápido e forte... Huummm... Onegai... - havia amado os tapas que levara de Sasuke, nunca imaginou que seu irmão teria um lado pervertido como aquele - Me bate mais... Aaahhhhhh...

- Hmmm.. Safado! Eu vou dar-te mais! - foi mais fundo e deu mais uns bons tapas naquela bunda gostosa. - Ahhh! Meu lindo, eu vou gozar a qualquer momento...

- Eu também... Vamos juntos... - segurou na cintura de Sasuke e o apertou forte, estava a ponto de gozar.

- Ahhhh! Itachi-nii-san! - exclamou, materializando o prazer para dentro daquele corpo quente e pecaminoso.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhh Otoutoooo... - assim que sentiu o gozo dele dentro de si, gozou abundantemente, se melando inteiro. Agora sim, estava acabado.

Sasuke caiu em cima do maior, igualmente acabado. Arfava, arfava, os seus cabelos colados à testa, tamanho o esforço.

- Aishiteru, Nii-san... - murmurou, caindo no sono em seguida.

- Ai shiterumo Otouto. - também adormeceu.

-x-

Sasuke estava a dormir profundamente. Estava muito cansado e, como era domingo, aproveitaria para dormir até mais tarde. Já Itachi tinha assuntos sérios a tratar. Este acordou bem cedo e ligou para Hidan.

- Hidan, vou passar por ai para pegar umas coisas que irei precisar. Separe aquelas armas que gosto que já chego por ai. - já estava no carro indo a boate abandonada.

- Certo chefe. Assim que chegar já estará tudo pronto.

Itachi desligou o celular e acelerou o carro, queria terminar o mais rápido possível com aquilo.

-x-

Orochimaru estava completamente fodido da vida. Tinha sido trapaceado na noite anterior: a sua oferta tinha fugido sem deixar rasto. Estava ele no seu escritório a arranjar uns contatos que lhe facilitariam a vida e nem suspeitava do perigo eminente.

Itachi entrava pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado na noite anterior, e como havia imaginado sua presa estava ali.

- Bom dia Orochimaru. Curtiu a noite de ontem? - olhava com ódio a cobra.

O mais velho pegou um susto enorme: não contava com aquilo.

- Itachi... O que fazes por aqui? - indagou, sorrindo. - A oferta da Akatsukis Corporations fugiu... Mas eu gostei daquele pedacinho que passei com aquele rapaz...

- Aquele rapaz Orochimaru, é meu irmão. E não sei se reparou mas tem algo faltando em seu cofre. - riu - De uma olhada.

De imediato, Orochimaru ficou pior que estragado. Não podia ser! Deu-se ao trabalho de checar o cofre.

- Vocês! - gritou, partindo na direção do mais novo. - Onde está o meu diamante?!

- Haha. Pois é meu caro, nesse momento o MEU diamante está no cofre da Akatsukis Corporations. - segurou o mais velho com a mão.

- Eu juro que te mato, Uchiha Itachi! - gritou o velho, debatendo-se na vã tentativa de se soltar.

- Não jure o que não poderá cumprir. Hoje só morre um aqui. - pegou a katana - E esse é você.

Ficou abismado com o que ouvira. Não podia ser! Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som se prestou a sair.

- Já que não tens nada a dizer... - com um rápido movimento cortou a cabeça da cobra - Adeus.

Virou as costas e saiu andando, seu trabalho ali já estava terminado.

Já era meio-dia e Sasuke já acordara e tomara um banho matinal fazia tempo. Estava à espera que Itachi chegasse a casa, aguardando enquanto via o seu e-mail no quarto. A porta do seu quarto estava aberta, pelo que ouviu, sem dificuldade, a porta de casa abrir-se: o seu irmão chegara.

- Nii-san! - exclamou, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas ao encontro do maior. - Onde foste?

Itachi se assustou ao ouvir a voz de seu Otouto.

_"Ai Kami-sama, esqueci completamente do Sasuke, e agora... Como vou explicar essas manchas de sangue na minha camisa... Pensa Itachi, pensa"_ - andou tentando fazer de tudo para esconder a camisa - Bom dia pra você também Otouto. Tive que ir trabalhar, mas agora já resolvi tudo.

- Ainda bem que não era nada complicado. - pulou no seu irmão e beijou-o, um tanto ansioso.

Correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo se separou do menor.

- Preciso tomar um banho Sasu. Daqui a pouco conversamos. - deu as costas se dirigindo a seu quarto.

_"Será que eu fiz algo de mal?"_ - perguntou-se, estranhando a atitude do maior. - _"Deve ser imaginação minha."_

Itachi entrou no banho, pensava em como se sentia ao matar uma pessoa, e desde a primeira vez que havia matado, nunca sentira nada.

_**Flashback Itachi ON**_

Itachi havia acabado de chegar na casa de seu tio Madara, com quem fora obrigado a morar após ser pego pelos pais enquanto transava com seu irmão mais novo. Olhou a casa toda, até que parecia confortavel, mas ainda sim não queria estar ali, queria mesmo estar ao lado de Sasuke. Do nada sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros, se virou e deparou-se com Madara. O olhou sem dizer nada.

- Já chegaste, meu caro sobrinho. - Madara tinha o seu típico sorriso cínico e estampado no rosto. - Estava à tua espera.

Itachi sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, não gostava nada do tio, sempre achou que ele lhe olhava de um jeito estranho. Ignorou o que o mais velho falou, e continuou o olhando.

- Tens nove aninhos, é? - mirou o sobrinho de alto a baixo. - Ai ai, tens nove aninhos e já és tão gostosinho...

Nesse momento se assustou como nunca havia se assustado em toda sua vida.

- O que pensa que está dizendo? - tinha medo nos olhos, muito medo.

- Eu posso mostrar-te o que quero dizer... - acariciou uma das faces do menino. Adorava ver Itachi com medo do titio.

- E-eu n-não quero ve-ver. - tentou correr, mas sabia ser devagar de mais.

Pegou logo no rapaz e levou para o seu quarto, para a sua cama.

- É aqui que tu vais dormir, meu lindo... Não te importas de dividir a cama com o tio Madara, pois não? - adentrou com uma mão na blusa do garoto, acariciando aquela pele tão macia.

- Me larga, onegai. - chorava de medo, sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir, e ninguem estaria ali para lhe defender.

- Não, meu lindo, não te vou largar. - beijou a boquinha pequena e apertada do sobrinho. Hmmm... Como era deliciosa...

- Hmmm... Vamos lá ver se és melhor que aquele rapazinho com quem eu ando a sair... - e, dito isto, afincou-se na tarefa

Itachi tremia, não de frio, mas de medo, receio, estava frágil. Vivera a pior esperiencia de toda sua vida. Havia sido estuprado. Pensou em seu irmão, no que fizera com ele. Não, não havia estuprado o irmão, amava-o, enquanto seu tio apenas o queria para sexo, nada mais que isso.

_Anos mais tarde..._

- Já estou farto de tudo isso Deidara. Preciso fazer algo para me livrar dele, não aguento mais. Já faz 6 anos e ele nunca muda. - estava com seu grupo em casa, falavam de Madara.

- Porque não o matas? - o loiro abriu um enorme sorriso sádico.

- E como irei fazer isso? Nunca matei antes... - pensou - E também, vocês sabem quem ele é...

Um homem mascarado e de personalidade calma, que estava sentando na poltrona do canto, manifestou-se:

- É uma questão de segundos. É facil, Itachi-kun.

- E por acaso já fez Kakashi-kun?

- E isso interessa, rapaz? - cruzou as pernas. - Mas fica sabendo que é o melhor que tens a fazer.

Itachi olhava assustado ao maior, nunca se imaginou matando alguém, mesmo que esse fosse Madara.

O Hatake levantou-se da poltrona onde estivera sentado até então. Chegou perto do rapazinho e sorriu-lhe, por trás daquela máscara.

- Talvez seja mesmo a única opção. - acariciou carinhosamente o rosto de Itachi. - Se não gostas, é o melhor. E não custa assim tanto, rapaz.

- Mas nunca fiz isso antes, não sei se vou conseguir. - olhava para Kakashi encantado, estava apaixonado.

- Mas eu posso te ajudar. - disse Hidan - Já matei antes, é facinho.

- Vês? Tens ajuda de alguém e tudo, rapaz. - continuava a sorrir e não tirava a mão do rosto do menor. - E, desse jeito, ascendes ao topo da Yakusa, não é?

- H-hai. - pensou um pouco - Está certo. Irei mata-lo, mas preciso de você Hidan, e de todos que estão aqui também. - olhou para Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara e Kisame - Assim que eu assumir a Yakusa, virão comigo.

- Feito, então. Eu vou andando. - mesmo com a máscara, beijou o rosto de Itachi e foi-se embora, não tinha mais nada a fazer ali.

-x-

Itachi estava no seu último periodo de aulas, finalmente o dia de matar o tio havia chegado. Estava conversando com seus colegas quando viu já ser o horário de ligar a Madara.

- Yo Madara-san, só estou ligando pra avisar que vou ficar na escola depois do horário. Tenho um trabalho a fazer na biblioteca. Chego só de noite.

- Okay. Por mim tudo bem. Já arranjei companhia para me distrair. - foi a resposta de Madara, que gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

- Tchau. - desligou o telefone, olhou para os colegas - Pelo visto o Kakashi já entrou em ação, agora só falta a parte mais dificil.

- Não é tão difícil assim, Itachi. - já estavam perto da casa do Madara. O trabalho escolar era pura fachada. - É assim: entramos pela janela da cozinha que costuma estar sempre aberta, certo?

Itachi apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Pronto. Aí, o Kakashi há de estar a distrair o Madara na sala de jantar. O Madara estará virado de costas para a porta da sala, fazendo algo no Kakashi, que estará deitado em cima da mesa. - respirou fundo. - No momento em que o Hatake beijar o Uchiha, tu só tens de cravar a faca que te vou dar nas costas do teu tio. É facil. Se quiseres, conta até 3. Ajuda.

- Tudo certo. Agora vamos, já estou nervoso com isso. - já estavam em frente a casa.

Foram até à janela da cozinha e ambos entraram, com bastante calma.

- Usa aquela faca de cortar a carne. - sussurrou Hidan, apontando não para uma faca mas sim para um facão.

Itachi pegou o fação, e se virou para Hidan, como se guise-se que ele continuasse.

Como o previsto, naquela altura, Madara encontrava-se enrolado com Kakashi, o seu brinquedo favorito.

- Como queres hoje, Hatake? - indagou, rasgando a camisa do menor.

- Em cima da mesa. - estavam na sala de jantar e havia uma mesa enorme. - Pode ser?

- Claro, meu boneco. - beijou o Hatake, enquanto este o guiava até à mesa. Deitou o rapaz em cima da mesa. As costas de Madara estava viradas para a porta.

Itachi andava lentamente, até que por fim chega a porta. Espreita e vê o Hatake em cima da mesa com seu tio na frente dele. Chama a atenção do cinzento com o intuito de ele o ver e fazer sua parte final no plano.

Enquanto Madara lhe chupava os mamilos deliciado, Kakashi olhava a porta. Nisso, viu Itachi aparecer e, sem querer demorar mais, puxou o mais velho para um beijo intenso.

Assim que Kakashi beijou Madara, Itachi não demora e sai da porta indo em direção aos dois, quando chega bem atras de Madara, olha no olhos do Hatake e dá um sorriso, finalmente está livre. Crava o facão em Madara o matando quase que instantaneamente, só restando a ele umas poucas palavras.

- Na... ni? - os olhos de Madara estavam esbugalhados. Já no chão, Madara olhou uma última vez para Kakashi e Itachi, antes de adormecer para sempre

O Hatake sorriu.

- Foi mais fácil do que imaginei. - disse, saindo de cima da mesa e abraçando o menor, mesmo estando semi nu.

Itachi retribui o abraço, sabia que dali em diante estaria livre daquele monstro.

_**Flashback Itachi OFF**_

Itachi sai de suas lembranças ao ouvir um barulho no banheiro, Sasuke havia entrado.

- Nii-san! Estás há horas no duche! - exclamou o menor, fazendo biquinho.

- Já estou indo Otouto. - desliga o chuveiro, agora sim, estava muito melhor do que antes, estava até mais animado.

Após o almoço, Itachi estava com Sasuke jogando Playstation, era um jogo de luta, luta essa com espadas. Para o maior aquilo estava sendo muito divertido, era bom se distrair as vezes.

_"O aniki é muito bom neste jogo de luta de espadas..." _- pensava Sasuke. Subitamente, algo lhe veio à memória. O primeiro dia em que conhecera os amigos do seu irmão. Lembrou-se em particular da desavença que houve entre o seu irmão e o senhor Kakashi. - _"Kakashi-san falou que eu não sabia do que o meu Nii-san era capaz... Ele tinha uma katana na mão..." - _ficou absorto no assunto, distraindo-se do jogo. Perdeu. - _"Quero saber a que o senhor Kakashi se referia..."_ - pensava, cada vez mais curioso. - Nii-san, vou ao banheiro.

- Tudo bem Otouto. Mas não demore. - colocou o controle de lado e se encostou no sofá.

Sasuke saiu da sala a correr, subindo as escadas. Não, não ia ao banheiro. Ia ao quarto de Itachi.

_"Onde é que ele deixou o mobile?"_ - entrou no quarto do maior e olhou à sua volta, dando especial atenção ao criado-mudo. - _"Lá está ele!"_ - Aproximou-se e pegou o aparelho. Procurou o nº do 'Hatake' na lista de contatos e guardou-o no seu próprio mobile. Mais tarde faria uso dele.

- Voltei, Nii-san! - já na sala, jogou-se nos braços do maior, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Nossa, e pelo jeito voltou com fogo heim. - mordeu o pescoço do menor - Vamos voltar a jogar ou quer fazer outra coisa?

- Vamos voltar a jogar. Eu ainda não te venci. - pegou o comando e retomou o jogo.

Itachi apenas sorriu e pegou o controle voltando a jogar com Sasuke.

Passada mais ou menos duas horas, Itachi já não aguentava mais jogar, só sabia ganhar do irmão, já estava ficando tedioso o jogo.

- Será que não vai ganhar nunca Sasu? - zoava o irmão com a maior cara de pau.

- Oh! Já não me importo mais. - deu um murro amigável no ombro do seu irmão. - Hoje não trabalhas mais?

- Vou ter que daqui a pouco me encontrar com meus sócios, mas vai ser rápido. - agarrou o irmão - Mas antes quero uma coisa.

- O que queres, Nii-san? - perguntou, olhando Itachi com pura inocência.

- Isso. - beijou Sasuke enquanto sua mão pegava firmemente no membro deste.

- Hmmm... - o menor gemeu de imediato, deliciado com aquela iniciativa. Puxou o irmão para cima de si, ficando ambos deitados no sofá.

_Continua..._


	7. Sexual Fantasy

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

- Vou ter que daqui a pouco me encontrar com meus sócios, mas vai ser rápido. - agarrou o irmão - Mas antes quero uma coisa.

- O que queres, Nii-san? - perguntou, olhando Itachi com pura inocência.

- Isso. - beijou Sasuke enquanto sua mão pegava firmemente no membro deste.

- Hmmm... - o menor gemeu de imediato, deliciado com aquela iniciativa. Puxou o irmão para cima de si, ficando ambos deitados no sofá.

_Agora:_

- Calma Sasu. Só quero te deixar feliz antes de sair. - sorria safadamente - Quando eu voltar quero te ver peladinho na minha cama me esperando. Agora é só para te deixar com vontade. - e dizendo isso, abriu a calça do menor e pegou no membro já pulsante dele.

- Para estar contigo... Hmmm... A minha vontade é sempre enorme, Nii-san... - já estava ruborizado, olhando o maior agarrar o seu membro. Era, sem dúvida, uma visão paradisíaca.

- Infelizmente tenho que sair, se não... - sem mais demorar, já que estava em cima da hora de sair, desce os lábios até o membro de Sasuke e começa a suga-lo, queria ouvir o menor gritar de prazer.

- Ahhhh! Itachi... Onii-san... - levou as mãos à cabeça do irmão e forçou a chupar mais um pouco.

Itachi amava quando seu pequeno fazia aquilo, ficava totalmente excitado. Chupou com mais vontade ainda, adorava sentir o membro do menor crescer em sua boca.

- Assimmmm... Eu vou gozar! - exclamou, batendo com a nuca contra o sofá, tentando conter, a todo o custo, o orgasmo eminente.

- Então goza gostoso na minha boca. - parou de chupar só para falar, mas logo voltou, ansiava por sentir o gosto do menor, precisava daquilo, mas não entendia muito o porquê.

Aquele pedido foi a gota de água. Num espasmo violento, Sasuke gozou tudo o que tinha a gozar na boca quente que lhe dava prazer. Gemeu alto, muito alto, fazendo ecoar na sala o nome do aniki.

Itachi sorria internamente. Apertou as coxas do irmão antes de se levantar.

- Agora vou me arrumar, tenho que sair logo ou me atraso. - deu um selinho em Sasuke.

- Até logo, amor. - despediu-se, ficando no sofá, vendo o seu irmão sair da sala. Pensou em seguida. _"É agora ou nunca... Assim que o Itachi sair eu ligo ao Kakashi-san..."_

Itachi se arruma e sai de casa, estranhou Sasuke não estar mais na sala, mas ele deveria ter ido ao quarto, pelo menos pensava assim. Pego o carro e rumou para a boate supostamente abandonada.

Assim que ouviu a porta bater, Sasuke pegou no seu mobile e marcou o nº que roubara de seu irmão. Começou a chamar.

_"Espero que o Kakashi-san atenda..."_ - pensou, nervoso.

- Mochi mochi. - disse Kakashi ao atender o celular, achava que seria Itachi avisando que estava atrasado, estava esperando por ele com os comparsas.

- Ka-Kakashi-san? - Sasuke estava nervoso. Muito nervoso.

- Sasuke? Como conseguiu meu telefone? - estava impressionado com a ligação - Este numero apenas o Itachi e os sócios tem.

- Eu consegui-o do Itachi. Agora, por favor, venha cá a casa. Preciso de falar com o senhor. - disse o moreno do outro lado. - Isto é, enquanto o meu irmão foi e não volta.

- O problema é que estou esperando teu irmão aqui, não posso sair. - pensou um pouco - Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde.

- Mais tarde como? - perguntou, desesperando-se um pouco. - O meu irmão irá sempre querer vir comigo.

- Façamos o seguinte, assim que seu irmão dormir você me liga que vou ai. - analisou o que o menor dissera - Seu irmão não pode saber que quer falar comigo?

- Ele falou-me para eu ficar longe do senhor... Eu acho que ele não gosta muito de você... - respirou fundo. - Tudo bem, eu espero que ele adormeça, mas... Se ele acordar... Eu não quero nem imaginar.

- Não se preocupe, quando Itachi dorme ninguém o acorda. - riu - Até mais tarde então?

- Como é que o senhor sabe isso? - indagou, estranhando.

- Você não precisa saber disso agora. - riu alto - Até mais. - desligou o celular.

Respirou fundo, outra vez. Esperava que aquilo desse resultado.

- Melhor eu dormir um pouco. - esticou-se na cama e adormeceu logo.

-x-

Assim que Itachi chegou a boate, viu o Hatake desligar o celular, achou estranho, já que todos que tinham o número estavam ali.

- Estava falando com quem Kakashi? Até onde eu saiba proibi de dar esse número para qualquer pessoa que não fossem sócios nossos, e pelo que sei todos estão aqui. Ou estou enganado? - indagava o maior.

- Estava precisamente a efetuar uma chamada para ti. - respondeu, virando-se para o patrão. - Mas já que chegaste...

- Sei... Bem vamos ao que interessa. - sorriu de canto - Orochimaru está morto.

- Ainda bem. - expressou-se logo Kakashi, cruzando as pernas.

- Muito mesmo, um a menos para encher o saco depois. - se virou para Kisame - Como vão indo as vendas das drogas e a fabricação?

- Antes de vir para aqui fechei aquele negócio que falei o outro dia, dos produtos pelo dobro do preço. - falou com aquela voz rouca e de troça que era típica. - Rendeu mais do que eu esperava.

Kakuzu quis logo saber.

- Qual foi o rendimento?

- O rendimento foi de 3 milhões. - respondeu Kisame convencido de si.

- Fraquinho, mas melhor do que nada. - Kakuzu tomou nota no bloquinho de papel que trazia sempre consigo.

- Vai te fuder Kakuzu. Fraquinho só se for pra você seu merda. - ficara irritado com o colega.

- Parem vocês dois. - Itachi estava ficando bravo - E com você Kakashi, como foi com as vagabundas?

- Ficaram satisfeitas com o meu trabalho. Foi negócio direto com o chefe daquele Night Club em Washington. - riu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. - Já estão a milhas e renderam uns bons 2 milhões de dólares. Isto, claro, exigido por mim.

- Muito bom Hatake. Agora, cadê aquele corno do Hidan? Quero saber como foi o trabalho. - Hidan não se encontrava na sala.

- Corno é você chefe. Já cheguei. - diz Hidan saindo de uma sala com Sasori logo atrás, os dois arrumavam a roupa - Dos 10 que fui cobrar hoje, 6 pagaram, um dei uma chance pra ele, mas de amanha não passa, e os outros 3 tive que matar. Tá aqui a grana. - Jogou um saco gordo pra Itachi - 5 milhões.

- Muito bom Hidan. - olhou para Sasori e riu, mas desviou o olhar para Deidara - Já decidiu o que vai usar para aquela invasão que te falei? - a pergunta era na verdade para Deidara e Sasori.

- Mini bombas de argila C-2, un. - respondeu o loiro. Virou-se para Hidan: - O que tu foste fazer com o meu Saso, un?!

- Nem te conto loiro. - riu - Mas que ele é bom de cama, a isso é.

- O que é isso, Hidan?! - gritou Kakuzu, falando de algo que não dinheiro. - Eu também sei que o loirinho é bom na cama. - riu roucamente.

- Como? - Sasori finalmente acordou pra vida - Posso saber como sabe disso?

- Sabendo! - exclamou e riu mais um pouco. - E faz um boquete... Nem conto. E, melhor do que isso, não cobra! É como o Kisame.

- Ora seu... - foi pra cima de Kakuzu, mas foi impedido pelo chefe - Me larga Itachi, tenho que matar ele.

- Se controle Akasuna. Temos coisas mais importantes para falar agora. - soltou Sasori, mas ainda sim ficou em alerta - Os planos já estão prontos?

- Sim chefe, tudo pronto pra tomarmos aquele cassino. - conteria sua raiva por agora, mas mais tarde Kakuzu iria ver.

- Certo. - olhou para Kakuzu - E por ultimo, depois de tudo que conseguimos hoje, como estão as finanças Kakuzu?

- Vamos andando. O cofre, atualmente, ronda os 450 bilhões, contando com o diamante que roubámos. - tossiu com a resposta.

Sorte que todos já estavam habituados aos pessimismos financeiros do comparsa, senão...

- Então já que está tudo certo vou embora. - sorriu - Tem alguém louco pra me ver me esperando em casa. - disse já se dirigindo pra porta.

_"Em tua casa também há alguém louquinho para falar comigo."_ - Kakashi riu com tal pensamento, indo também embora dali.

-x-

Já em casa, Itachi achava estranho o silencio. Foi até seu quarto e encontrou o menor a dormir.

_"Como fica kawaii quando dorme. Será que devo acorda-lo?"_ - olhava Sasuke, apesar do tesão em possuir o menor não sabia se deveria acordar seu anjo daquele sono gostoso.

Sai do quarto, havia decidido não acorda-lo agora, iria primeiro pedir o jantar. Ligou para um restaurante cubano e pediu um prato realmente exótico, Filé de frango a cubana, achava que o menor iria gostar.

Assim que a comida chegou, Itachi arrumou uma mesa bem romântica, queria que tudo ficasse perfeito, não sabia o porque, mas estava com um pressentimento mau. Foi então em direção ao quarto acordar seu pequenino.

- Sasu meu amor, vamos jantar. - beijava docemente o pescoço do irmão.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Viu o seu aniki e beijou-o com paixão.

- Estou mortinho para comer. - sorriu com malícia e levantou-se da cama, indo com o seu irmão para baixo.

- Falo de comida Ero-Sasu. - sorria - Onde aprendeu a ser assim heim?

- Acho que foi aqui em casa com o meu Nii-san. - abriu mais o seu sorriso. - O que é o jantar? Cheira bem.

Olhava a mesa. Ficou encantado com o romantismo do seu irmão.

A pequena mesa estava ornamentada com pequenas velas cheirosas, todas elas acesas. Velas vermelhas e pretas, ao longo da mesa. A toalha era preta e os pratos os brancos com desenhos negros. Ao centro, tinha o jarro do costume, cheio de rosas negras e vermelhas.

- Filé a cubana. Gostou meu amor? Fiz pensando em você. - tinha um sorriso mais que lindo no rosto.

- Hmmm... Adorei... Não conhecia esse teu lado tão... Romanchik! - beijou o irmão.

- Não conhece muitos lados meus. - disse mais pra si mesmo do que pro menor - Vamos comer? Depois teremos a sobremesa.

- Hmmm... E qual será a sobremesa, posso saber? - sorriu muito malicioso, começando a comer.

- Logo saberá. Primeiro coma. - comia também - Vai gostar da sobremesa.

- Eu também acho que sim. - Sasuke comia depressa: estava esfomeado. E talvez o jantar o fizesse descontrair um pouco e parar de pensar no que aquela noite lhe reservava: a verdade.

Itachi comia calmamente, o jantar estava maravilhoso. Assim que acabou de comer, ficou olhando Sasuke que ainda comia.

- Isto está divino, Onii-san! - estava prestes a terminar a refeição. Juntou os hashis e virou-se para o maior. - Vamos à sobremesa

- Vamos, só preciso levar isso a cozinha e trazer a sobremesa de lá. - falou já levantando e pegando os pratos, foi a cozinha e quando voltou estava com um pote de leite condensado nas mãos.

- Hmmm... Andaste a fantasiar enquanto foste à reunião com os teus amiguinhos, foi, maninho? - o menor tinha uma ideia nada inocente sobre o caminho que aquele pote de leite condensado ia seguir.

- Talvez... Estou louco pra ter comer desde cedo. - se aproximou e colocou o menor na mesa - Posso comer um pouquinho de você maninho?

- Um pouquinho, sim... Mas eu tenho preferência para que me comas inteirinho, maninho. - sorriu perverso.

- Então irei te obedecer... Como será que fica Sasuke ao leite condensado? - dizia enquanto tirava a camisa do menor e lhe jogava leite condensado no abdômen.

- Acho que fica ainda mais gostoso... - gemeu quando o doce lhe tocou a pele. - Não achas?

- Gostoso? Hum... Não... Ficas delicioso, irresistível, tentador... - lambeu o leite inteiro - Humm...

- Que língua tão... Gostosa... Maninho lindo... - abriu-se todo em cima da mesa, para que ficasse bem claro que ele estava submisso às ordens de Itachi.

- Se a achas gostosa agora... Vai ver o que posso fazer com ela daqui a pouco... Sasu... - jogou mais leite no menor, lambendo lentamente logo em seguida - És uma delicia mesmo...

- E-Eu sei que sou... - ronronou que nem um gatinho. - Eu quero ver... Eu quero sentir... O que essa língua é capaz de fazer...

Itachi estimulado com as palavras de seu irmão, abriu a calça do menor e retirou-a junto com a boxe branca que este estava usando, jogou leite condensado nas coxas dele e passou a lamber e morder. Seu membro ficava cada vez mais ereto, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, precisava tirar aquelas roupas logo, mas primeiro queria deixar Sasuke louco de tesão.

Remexeu-se na mesa, delirando com as carícias do seu aniki.

- Nii-san... A minha entradinha está a arder de tanto tesão... - confessou, ansiando mais que tudo o pau do Itachi, melado de leite condensado, bombando o seu rabinho. - Quero o teu... Hmmm... Pau dentro de mim...

- Daqui a pouco Sasuke... - jogou leite condensado no membro dele - Primeiro quero te chupar inteirinho... - e dizendo isso, desceu com tudo no pau do menor, se deliciando com o sabor do leite misturado com o do membro dele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo uma pequena ferida, que nem por isso foi útil, pois o alto gemido de prazer acabou por sair da sua boca. Ficou extasiado com aquele momento. Hmmmm... Como Itachi era boooommmm!

- Isso meu amor... Geme bem alto... Adoro ouvir quando grita meu nome... - chupava com vontade o pau do menor, descia com tudo e quando subia mordiscava a glande. Parou e colocou mais um pouco de leite condensado, mas logo voltou a chupá-lo com a mesma intensidade.

Itachi intensificou mais as chupadas, ansiava pelo gosto do menor na boca, queria muito isso, e pelo jeito, ele estava prestes a gozar. Para levar mais ainda o menor ao delírio, pegou firme nas bolas dele e acariciava lá enquanto chupava com força o membro teso e deliciosamente grande do menor.

O corpo pálido de Sasuke arqueou-se sobre a mesa e um líquido quente foi ejaculado, atingindo bem a boca do maior.

- Hmmm... Tachi-nii-san!

Itachi engoliu todo o gozo delicioso do pequeno. Levando e olhos profundamente naqueles olhos iguais aos seus, olhos esses que viu estarem nublados pelo êxtase do momento. Foi até sua boca e a beijou com volúpia, enquanto com a mão direcionava seu pau já latejando de tanto tesão a entradinha apertadinha de Sasuke. Mas apenas ficou roçando.

- Vai... Onegai, Nii-san... Enterra-o todo no meu pacote... - pediu no meio de gemidos, jogando a nuca contra a mesa. Estava louquinho de excitação. - Faz amor comigo...

- Como quiser... - enterrou de uma vez seu pau teso no "pacote" do irmão - Ahhhhhhhhhhh... - não iria conseguir segurar a excitação por muito tempo, precisava muito bombar nele, ainda estava luco com a noite que tivera com seus sócios.

- Hmmm... O teu pau é uma... delícia... - fez o irmão aproximar-se de si, beijando-o loucamente. A sua língua ia contra a do aniki, batalhando, explorando tudo o que tinha para explorar.

Itachi respondia ao beijo a altura, sugava, mordia, lambia a lingua e a boca do menor, agora já tomando mais velocidade nas estocadas. Essas eram frenéticas, fortes, gemia loucamente, não conseguiria parar por nada nesse mundo, e nem tinha vontade, só queria se satisfazer e a seu Otouto.

- Aaahhh Sasukeee... Como é... Huummm... Gostoso... - soltou a boca do menor, mas logo a beijou novamente.

Estava a enlouquecer. O seu irmão ia fundo, cada vez mais fundo no seu corpo, tocando aquele ponto tão sensível... E só sentia, gritava, gemia com os atos de ambos. Jogava o seu quadril contra o do maior.

- Sim... Dá-me mais... Goza dentro de mim... Bate-me um pouquinho...

- Dou tudo o que desejar... Meu amor. - pegou no pau estupidamente duro do menor e começou a bombar nesse, fazia os movimentos com a mão iguais ao que fazia com seu pau. Estava prestes a gozar, já que a noite tinha sido intensa, mas antes queria ter sua mão repleta pelo gozo do menor - Goza pra mim Sasuuu... Goza que quero gozar só depois de você... Ahhhhhh...

Aquele pedido nada inocente do seu irmão foi a gota de água. O corpo do menor contorceu-se em espasmos e derramou-se na mão que lhe dava mais prazer. O seu peito subia e descia, completamente extasiado daquelas sensações. Aquilo era maravilhoso.

- Hmmm... Itachi, meu gostoso... Mela o teu maninho, vai...

- Com... Todo... O prazer... Ahhhhhhhhhh... - e com apenas mais uma estocada, Itachi se esvaiu dentro do corpo do irmão - Como és uma delicia Sasuuu... - desabou ali mesmo, sobre o menor.

Ainda arfante, o Uchiha menor falou.

- És tu quem é uma delícia... Ai shiteruyo, Nii-san... - afagava os cabelos longos do maior.

Itachi sorriu, mas não tinha condições de responder, nem conseguia respirar direito. Se levantou e pegou Sasuke no colo, o levando para o quarto, mais precisamente para a cama. Deitou ali, e se deitou por trás dele o abraçando, como estava muito cansado, acabou adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

Sasuke sorriu.

_"Vamos ver..."_ - passou a mão no criado mudo e pegou o seu móbile. - _"Cá está ele!"_

Não querendo fazer barulho, resolveu mandar uma mensagem ao senhor Kakashi, pedindo-lhe que viesse ter com ele.

-x-

Kakashi estava em seu apartamento quando seu celular começa a tocar, vê q era uma mensagem de Sasuke o chamando para ir na casa dele. Logo se arrumou e foi para lá. Assim que chegou em frente ao apartamento bateu discretamente na porta, sabia que devido ao silencio será ouvido pelo menor.

seria

O Uchiha menor, de fato, ouviu. Calmamente, para não acordar o aniki, levantou-se da cama. Fechou a porta do quarto e dirigiu-se até à porta do apartamento, abrindo-a para o grisalho.

- Boa noite, Kakashi-san. - aí lembrou: com a pressa, não vestira nada. Estava somente de boxers.

Kakashi tinha um sorriso safado no rosto, olhou para aquele ser branquinho na sua frente, estava delicioso só e boxe, e o melhor, essas eram brancas, não escondiam nada.

- Boa noite Sasuke-kun. Posso entrar? - tinha um leve tom sensual em sua voz.

- Claro. - falou, já corado pelo olhar que vira Kakashi carregar. Mas... O que havia por trás daquela máscara. - Tenho que agradecer por ter vindo. Venha até à sala.

Deslocaram-se à sala e Sasuke sentou-se, convidando o maior a fazer o mesmo.

Kakashi se sentou confortavelmente no sofá, que apesar de ser grande, preferiu ficar bem perto do moreno.

- Sobre o que queria falar Sasuke? - não conseguia parar de olhar o menor, ele era bem parecido fisicamente com Itachi, será que também era tão bom na cama?

_Continua..._


	8. Revelations

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

Kakashi se sentou confortavelmente no sofá, que apesar de ser grande, preferiu ficar bem perto do moreno.

- Sobre o que queria falar Sasuke? - não conseguia parar de olhar o menor, ele era bem parecido fisicamente com Itachi, será que também era tão bom na cama?

_Agora:_

- Eu quero saber o que eu ainda não sei sobre o meu irmão. - foi direto, já que realmente precisava da resposta. - O que eu não sei sobre ele que o senhor falou o outro dia?

Kakashi parou para pensar um pouco, se recordando do que o menor estava dizendo, respirou fundo, era muita coisa para falar, e muita coisa também para se omitir.

- Pois bem, quer saber exatamente o que? - estava um pouco desconfortável agora, não gostava de falar disso, já que era também seu passado.

- Apenas o que o meu irmão é ou foi que eu não sei. Não parece muito difícil. - fez uma expressão meio confusa, olhando de um jeito ingenuamente fofo para o maior.

- Bem Sasuke-kun, é muito que tenho a contar. - olhou o menor com ternura - Tem mesmo certeza que quer saber de tudo?

Sasuke ficou encantado com aquele olhar terno.

- O senhor... O senhor falou que eu não sabia do que o meu aniki era capaz. - murmurou, olhando para baixo. - Eu quero saber do que ele é capaz... Quero mesmo... Sei que há algo por trás de tudo e eu não aguento a curiosidade.

- Tudo bem então. - respirou fundo - Você sabe com o que a Akatsuki trabalha?

- Automóveis, não? - ficou confuso. Era com automóveis, não era?

- Não exatamente. Os automóveis são só fachada. Trabalhamos mesmo com... Não fique bravo, onegai. - virou o rosto - Somos a Yakusa.

- Como é que é? - Sasuke levantou-se do sofá no mesmo instante. Os seus olhos estavam completamente arregalados, não estava a acreditar naquilo. - Dá para o senhor repetir, onegai?

- Somos a Yakusa Sasuke... Eu, seu Aniki, Sasori, Deidara e todos os outros. - olhou melhor pro menor - Se sente onegai, ainda tem muito pra saber.

- Mas... A Yakusa matou os meus pais! - o Uchiha quase gritou. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face e, pouco a pouco, o seu corpo foi caindo no sofá.

- Calma, a Yakusa é enorme, não somos nós apenas. Pode ter sido qualquer uma. - pousou a mão na face do pequeno.

Aquele carinho fê-lo acalmar-se um pouco. Aconchegou-se melhor no sofá, ficando mais próximo do Hatake.

- C-continue... Onegai, Kakashi-san.

- Seu Aniki conseguiu o lugar na Yakusa depois de matar seu tio Madara. Ele era o antigo Oyabun. Sabe o que é um Oyabun?

- O chefe da Yakusa? - estava na dúvida, não conhecia muito bem a máfia.

- Isso mesmo. - sorriu - Por isso que o chamamos de chefe, ele é meu Oyabun. - abaixou os olhos - Eu o ajudei a assumir o cargo, estou com ele há sete anos.

- O senhor o quê? O senhor matou o meu tio? - o Uchiha estava incrédulo. - Kakashi-san...

- Eu não falei que matei... Falei que ajudei. Fui a distração do Madara pro Itachi poder matar ele... - tinha tristeza nos olhos - Mas seu Aniki teve um propósito para fazer isso...

- Q-Que propósito? - tinha até medo de ouvir. Instintivamente, colou-se a Kakashi e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Itachi era constantemente estuprado pelo Madara desde os 9 anos, quando foi morar com ele. Só o matou quando tinha 15. - falava isso com pesar.

Começou a chorar, convulsivamente. Coitadinho do seu Nii-san!

- Eu nunca conheci o meu tio... - balbuciou um pouco distraído. - Quer dizer que o meu irmão é o chefe da Yakusa e me mentiu, dizendo ser chefe de uma empresa de automóveis, é isso?

- Isso mesmo, mas não o odeie por isso, ele fez isso pra te proteger. - não sabia o porquê, mas queria limpar a barra do Oyabun - Entenda o lado dele.

- Como é que eu vou entender algo assim, Kakashi-san? - estava muito triste com o Itachi. - Eu agora me pergunto se ele me ama mesmo.

- Isso eu não posso te responder. Só ele. - pensou se deveria falar - Mas...

- Mas o quê, Kakashi-san? - Sasuke levantou o seu olhar triste e encarou o mais velho.

- Saiba que sempre pode contar comigo. E... Converse com ele, não faça nada que possa se arrepender. - beijou levemente os lábios do menor e se levantou - Vou indo, já sabe de tudo que deveria saber.

Sasuke sorriu fracamente. Estava um tanto surpreendido com o dito beijo, mas... Beijo com máscara não valia. Deixou passar.

- Eu levo-o à porta. - também se levantou e acompanhou o maior à porta. Quando este ia a sair, Sasuke simplesmente baixou-lhe a máscara e beijou-lhe os lábios, pondo a máscara novamente no lugar em seguida.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - estava chocado com a atitude do menor - Achei que amasse seu Aniki.

Corou absurdamente e baixou a cabeça. Murmurou apenas, antes de fechar a porta:

- Arigatou, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi olhava para a porta fechada, estava incrédulo com o adolescente. Realmente era igual ao irmão. Deu as costas e foi para sua casa.

-x-

Sasuke acordou na sua cama. Sim, ele dormira no seu quarto. Não quis mais estar com Itachi depois de saber a verdade.

_"É mesmo real..."_ - depois de acordar no seu quarto, Sasuke realmente teve a certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho e sim a dura realidade.

Itachi acordou sozinho em sua cama e estranhou, afinal tinha dormido com Sasuke ao seu lado. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Assim que terminou foi procurar o irmão. O encontrou no quarto dele.

- Porque veio dormir aqui amor? - se sentava na cama do menor e ia por a mão na cabeça dele.

Sasuke fechou a cara e deu um tapa na mão do maior.

- Eu não quero mais estar contigo, Uchiha Itachi. - respondeu, cerrando os punhos e tentando conter as lágrimas.

- O que houve Otouto? - sentia sua mão doer devido ao tapa - O que eu fiz?

- Porque é que não me contaste a verdade? - indagou agora choroso. - Eu não merecia, era?

- A verdade? Que verdade? - não sabia do que o menor estava falando.

- Que és o Oyabun da Yakusa. - frias foram estas palavras.

- Como? - se levantou da cama - Quem? Humft... Não precisa nem dizer. Kakashi. - tinha os punhos fechados.

- Não interessa que foi! - gritou, encarando o irmão. - Interessa é a verdade que não me contaste!

- Me perdoa Sasuke... - abriu os punhos e se aproximou do menor - Só não contei para te proteger... Eu te amo tanto que não queria te machucar com isso. E... Ele te contou como tomei o posto de Oyabun?

- Contou. - afastou-se um pouco. - Não me querias magoar, hein? Deixaste-me destruído, Itachi!

- Me perdoa onegai... - tinha lágrimas nos olhos - Se ele te contou então saber que fui estuprado pelo Madara durante anos... - colocou as mãos na face do menor - Fiz pra me proteger, e acabei por consequência ganhando o posto de Oyabun.

- E porque raio eu tive que saber por outro? Não confias em mim, é isso? - Sasuke não queria que Itachi ficasse naquele estado, mas ele próprio estava pior que aquilo.

- Confio meu amor, mas... Iria te contar depois, só queria que tivesse uma vida normal. - em partes aquilo era verdade - Me perdoa onegai... - chorava muito agora, se ajoelhou na frente do irmão e segurou suas pernas - Ai shiteru Sasuke... Onegai.

- Ai shiterumo, Itachi... - murmurou, no meio dos balbucios.

- Você me perdoou? - seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa, mas ainda chorava.

- Vai levar muito tempo para esse dia chegar, Itachi. - foi em direção ao banheiro: precisava de um banho.

Itachi seguiu seu irmão, parou na porta do banheiro e o olhou se despir e entrar no box. Ficou pensando em como fazê-lo perdoá-lo, até que teve uma idéia. Retirou sua roupa e também entrou no box, abraçando o menor por trás.

- Me perdoa onegai... Eu te amo tanto meu anjo... Preciso do teu perdão... - acariciava a virilha de Sasuke - Não conseguirei viver sem teu perdão. Onegai...

Um gemido muito suave abandonou os lábios de Sasuke, que se deleitava com aquela carícia. Jogou a cabeça para trás, ficando com esta apoiada no ombro do maior.

- I-Itachi... - aquelas palavras levaram o diabinho às nuvens. – Ai shiteruyo... Eu perdoou você, meu amor...

Itachi deu um sorriso fraco, porém contente. Deslocou a mão um pouquinho, apenas para poder roçar no membro de Sasuke, ficou assim por uns instantes, até que virou seu irmão e lhe beijou os lábios com volúpia. Transmitia todo o arrependimento naquele beijo, não queria ter escondido aquilo dele, mas o medo de ele descobrir mais coisas foi maior. Apesar do medo ainda persistir, tinha confiança que seu Otouto nunca desconfiaria. Jogou o quadril pra frente e fez seus membros se roçarem, acabou por soltar um leve gemido.

- Huummm... Sasukeee... Arigatou... Ahh... - estava perdido em meio a luxuria.

- De nada... Nii-san... Tens a certeza de que queres ir avante com isto? - os membros continuavam a roçar-se e Sasuke ficava cada vez mais agarrado ao maior. As suas pernas estavam bambas, podiam desabar a qualquer momento.

- Se não quiseres meu amor... Tens aula hoje não é? - se separava relutante do pequeno.

- É... - ainda estava abalado com o que acontecera. - Levas-me ao colégio?

- Levo sim meu amor... Não fique assim, onegai. - segurou a face do menor - Vou te recompensar por tudo que te fiz sofrer... Eu juro.

Sasuke assentiu, com uma carinha fofa. Beijou delicadamente o irmão. Começou a vestir o uniforme.

- Como vai ser o teu...? - parou repentinamente. Agora que sabia a verdade, não estava com vontade de saber como seria o dia de seu aniki.

- Quer mesmo saber? - Itachi já se encontrava devidamente vestido com um terno preto, camisa e gravata igualmente pretas.

- Não... Tu és mau, não quero saber. - ajeitou os cabelos. Já estava pronto para ir.

- Não sou mau Otouto... Só ganho dinheiro de uma forma nada convencional. - olhou o menor de cima a baixo - Vamos?

- Vamos. - saíram do apartamento e desceram até à garagem. O rapaz não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir para o colégio. Mas fazer o quê?

- Tem certeza que quer ir ao colégio? Se quiser pode vir comigo ou ficar em casa. Vou só resolver umas coisas na Akatsuki e logo já volto. - estava com as chaves do carro na mão pronto para abrir, apenas esperando uma resposta do menor.

- Prefiro ir contigo. Hoje não vou fazer nada mesmo no colégio. - sorriu fracamente para o irmão. - Só tenho provas no fim do mês.

- Certo. - abriu o carro e entrou esperando seu irmão fazer o mesmo. Assim que esse o fez, foram para a Akatsuki.

Assim que chegaram à Akatsuki, Itachi subiu com Sasuke até sua sala, onde já se encontravam todos os "sócios".

- Kakashi, quero falar com você. - disse o Oyabun.

- Tudo bem. - o grisalho suspirou. Já sabia o que ali vinha.

Sasuke olhou para ambos. Kakashi-san iria sofrer as consequências?

- Nii-san! Sobre o que vocês vão falar? - estava receoso. Temia pelo bem do grisalho.

Ignorou o que o irmão tinha dito e assim que viu o grisalho se aproximando, não resistiu e meteu o soco na cara do maior. Logo em seguida metendo outro e outro. O Hatake acabou caindo no chão, então Itachi se aproveitou da situação e subiu em cima dele lhe desferindo mais socos na cara, poderia acabar matando o homem se continuasse daquele jeito.

- Isso é para você aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros. - falava enquanto batia - Quando você mesmo tem um passado tão sujo quanto o meu.

Sasuke estava aterrorizado com o que via. Não podia ser! Como é que Itachi era capaz de ser tão cruel?

- Itachi, pára! - gritou, já chorando. Chocou contra o irmão e agarrou-se a Kakashi. O senhor Hatake não merecia nada daquilo, não merecia mesmo!

- Pára? Como pára... Ele acha que é quem para falar da minha vida sem nem ao menos falar da dele... - olhava com ódio ao Hatake - Ou por acaso ele te falou que se envolvia com nosso tio Madara? Acho que não. E muito menos deve ter falado que só se envolveu porque lucrava com isso. Ele só me deixou matá-lo porque era melhor para ele próprio eu como Oyabun do que o Madara.

- Eu não quero saber do passado do Kakashi-san! - gritou, chorando no peito do grisalho sem ao menos olhar para o seu irmão. - Aposto que o nosso tio fez o mesmo com ele do que contigo!

Kakashi olhava a cena, um tanto incrédulo. Apalpava os machucados. Doía bastante. Resolveu alvitrar.

- Muita sorte... Muita sorte tens, Itachi... - fechou os olhos e abriu-os várias vezes. - Eu não contei o pior de ti ao teu irmão.

- Cale a boca imediatamente Hatake... Ou as coisas vão ficar bem piores pra você do que já estão. - olhou para Sasuke - Não, o Hatake sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo com Madara, ou nunca reparou que ele é mais velho que eu? - se aproximou de Sasuke e puxou-o para si - Vamos embora. Sasori quero o relatório do dia mais tarde em minha casa.

O ruivo apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Eu não vou deixar o senhor Kakashi neste estado, Itachi! Não quando ele apanhou por minha causa! - desvencilhou-se dos braços que o envolviam.

- E pensa que pode fazer o que Sasuke? - se encaminhou até sua mesa e pegou algo que ninguém viu o que era.

- Eu vou ficar com ele. - ajoelhou-se ao pé de Kakashi que, por esta altura, se sentara no chão, agarrado à cabeça. - Não vou contigo, não.

- Vai sim. É minha responsabilidade. Não manda em si mesmo. - guardou seja lá o que no bolso e foi até o irmão - Vamos embora. Agora Sasuke.

- Ele vem conosco, então. - dirigiu ao irmão um olhar nada amistoso. - Vou levá-lo.

O Hatake quanto mais ouvia mais confuso ficava. O garoto estava... A protegê-lo, era isso?

- Porque quer tanto protegê-lo meu amor? Por acaso prefere ele a mim? - estava voltando a ficar irritado, não sabia do que era capaz de fazer.

- Eu quero protegê-lo e pronto! - exclamou já entediado com a conversa. Viu o grisalho levantar-se e fez o mesmo. - Estamos prontos, Itachi.

- Sasuke-kun, não precisas de fazer isto... - tentou refutar, mas o menor tapou-lhe a boca por cima da máscara.

- Seja como quiser... Mas faço isso por você Sasuke. Sempre se lembre disso. - deu as costas aos dois e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Quando os três chegaram ao Porshe de Itachi, Sasuke tratou de meter o Hatake no banco de trás, sentando-se, de imediato, ao seu lado.

- Ainda dói muito, Kakashi-san? - indagou, preocupado.

Por trás da horrível máscara, o grisalho sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

Itachi olhou enojado para aquela cena, seu ódio e raiva ficando cada vez mais incontroláveis. Ligou o carro e foi a 250 km/h para casa, não queria mais saber de nada, ia jogar tudo na cara do seu pequeno Otouto tolo.

Depressa chegaram a casa. Subiram até ao apartamento e foram entrando.

- O meu quarto é mesmo ali. - Sasuke apontou para o corredor e para a porta de seu quarto, mostrando a sua localização ao grisalho. - Quer que o leve lá?

- Não, deixa estar. Eu vou sozinho. - começou a cambalear. A sua cabeça não estava no melhor dos estados.

- Podem parar ai mesmo. O Hatake fica no quarto de hóspedes. E você Sasuke, vem comigo. - se virou ao Hatake - Sabe muito bem o caminho.

Sasuke estava um pouco assustado com a perspectiva de ficar a sós com o seu irmão, mas teria que ser. Viu Kakashi mudar o rumo e dirigir-se ao quarto de hóspedes.

- Porque é que ele não pode ficar no meu quarto? - perguntou emburrado.

- Porque eu não quero. Temos quarto de hóspedes para isso. - pegou seu irmão e juntou seus corpos - Quero você. Agora.

Sasuke tentou afastar-se do aniki.

- Não quero! Não gosto mais de ti! Viste bem como deixaste o senhor Kakashi? Ele não merecia Itachi! - gritou, tentando ainda mais soltar-se. Porém, quanto mais se mexia, mais os corpos se roçavam.

- Claro que vi... E poderia ter feito muito pior... - deu um sorriso sádico - E irei fazer com você se recusar dar pra mim Sasuke. - já estava cego pelo ódio - Vai mesmo tentar fugir?

- Pára, Itachi! - começou a chorar, convulsivamente. Não, não, não! Não queria aquilo! - Estás a ser igual ao Madara! Larga-me, eu não quero!

- Não quero saber se queres, quero você e vou ter. - rasgou a roupa do menor, deixando-o completamente nu - Agora.

- Pensava que me amavas... Mas agora vejo que nem isso... - estava muito triste. Mais ainda do que quando Kakashi lhe contara a verdade. Olhou para o seu corpo; não estava nem um pouco excitado.

- Mas eu ainda te amo Sasuke... Não entendo como não consegue ver isso. - olhou por inteiro o corpo do menor, sua ereção já crescia - Só não gosto que se importe mais com ele do que comigo.

- Não, não me amas! Se me amasses não estavas a fazer isto! - bateu no peito do maior, frustrado. - Que seja a última vez que te ouço dizeres tal disparate, Uchiha Itachi!

Somente nesse momento foi que Itachi se tocou no que estava prestes a fazer, seu ódio pelo Hatake havia sido tão grande que não reparara no que fazia com seu irmão. Largou-o e se ajoelhou na frente do menor, chorava horrores, não conseguia parar, pelo visto havia perdido o amor de sua vida. Sasuke pestanejou, um tanto confuso. O que estava a fazer o seu irmão? Teria ele desistido? Ajoelhou-se também e envolveu o maior com os seus braços, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

- Não chores Itachi. - balbuciou, fazendo um cafuné no seu irmão.

- Como posso não chorar se estava a ponto de fazer mal a pessoa que mais amo em minha vida? - chorava mais e mais, tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do menor - Me largue Sasuke, não mereço seu carinho, seu amor. Não mereço você. É muito bom para uma pessoa suja como eu.

- Estavas louco, isso sim. - deitou o seu irmão no chão e ficou por cima dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. Deu muitos beijos no rosto do maior. - Claro que mereces, mas... Tens de controlar mais os teus impulsos.

- Ainda me amas Sasu? - havia conseguido controlar o choro, apesar de ainda caírem algumas lagrimas - Prometo que vou me controlar de agora em diante.

_Continua..._


	9. Kakashi Story - Part 1

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

- Ainda me amas Sasu? - havia conseguido controlar o choro, apesar de ainda caírem algumas lagrimas - Prometo que vou me controlar de agora em diante.

_Agora:_

- S-sim... - beijou a boca do seu aniki, mostrando-lhe que era verdade. - Acho muito bem que te controles. Não vou tolerar mais comportamentos semelhantes a este, isso te garanto.

- Vou me controlar meu amor... Prometo. - tomou a boca do menor com luxuria, ainda estava com raiva do Hatake, mas como havia prometido a Sasuke, controlaria seus sentimentos. Apertou-lhe as coxas enquanto o beijava, caindo em si de que o menor estava nu. Sua ereção voltou a se formar, mas como não queria forçar nada, parou o beijo e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sasuke, como se pedisse permissão para tomá-lo.

O Uchiha menor assentiu com a cabeça, ficando absurdamente corado. Ele próprio começava a ficar teso.

Itachi se levantou com Sasuke ainda no colo e o levou ao sofá, deitando-o ali. Tirou lentamente sua roupa, como se quisesse seduzir o pequeno, ficando apenas de boxe. Passava as mãos pelo corpo, se acariciando, se mostrando. Por fim, deitou sobre Sasuke e lhe beijou todo o abdômen, ora lambendo, ora mordendo.

- Nii-san... - um gemidinho saindo da boquinha gostosa do menor, que começava a ficar louquinho de tesão. - Eu quero-te dentro de mim... Ama-me, onegai... - Itachi era realmente muito gostoso e Sasuke não aguentaria só ver, não queria ser provocado. Queria ter.

- Iie... Quero você dentro de mim. - se afastou um pouco para poder olhar nos olhos negros como os seus.

Aquela proposta deixou Sasuke completamente insano de tesão. Que proposta tentadora.

- Então... Senta-te no meu colo, Nii-san... Senta-te aqui... - masturbava o seu membro, deixando-o todo lambuzado com o leite do pré-orgasmo.

- Com todo o prazer... - tirou a boxe e se sentou sobre o menor, fazendo assim suas ereções roçarem, ainda queria provocá-lo um pouco mais, por isso se abaixou e foi até o ouvido dele - Vais meter bem gostoso no meu rabinho?

Sasuke remexeu-se, um pouco indignado.

- Vou sim, Nii-san... Estou louquinho de tesão... Onegai, senta-te no meu pau teso... - agarrou, firmemente, a cintura do maior, incentivando-o.

- Hai... - e se sentou de uma só vez no pau deliciosamente teso do menor - Ahhhhhhhhhh... Sasukeee... Como és grande... Huummm... - não se importava em fazer barulho, nem se lembrava que tinham gente na casa.

-x-

No quarto de hóspedes, Kakashi conseguia ouvir os gemidos de ambos os irmãos. Aquilo não lhe estava a agradar nadinha.

-x-

- Nii-san... Cavalga mais rápido... Onegai... - o rapazinho já choramingava, querendo ir mais fundo no corpo do seu irmão, querendo tocar-lhe a próstata incontáveis vezes.

- Aaahhh Sasuuu... Hummm... Como mete gostoso em mim... - cavalgava cada vez mais rápido a pedido de seu irmão, estava ficando cada vez mais louco de tesão com as investidas do menor, quando ele descia, o menor subia, fazendo assim os dois delirarem de prazer - Sasukee... Aaaahhhhhh... Mais... Mete mais... Onegai...

-x-

Kakashi ficou curioso para saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo na sala, não que já não soubesse, é claro que sabia, mas os gemidos haviam lhe despertado a ereção, precisava ver os dois juntos, ansiava em ver os dois Uchihas se comendo.

-x-

Quanto mais Itachi pedia, mais Sasuke metia, delirando com a situação.

- O teu rabinho é tão... Gostoso... Ai, Nii-san... Que apertado... - puxou o maior e beijou-o, como se ambas as bocas se comessem.

-x-

Sorrateiramente, Kakashi levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. Caminhou, ainda cambaleante, até um ponto do corredor onde conseguisse ver o sofá. E, quando chegou lá, quase desmaiou de tanto tesão. O garoto estava a meter no seu Oyabun!

Itachi rebolava sobre o pau teso de Sasuke, queria muito gozar, mas queria mais ainda sentir o sêmen quente de Sasuke dentro de si. Aquele beijo estava o levando ao delírio, parecia que Sasuke queria comer sua boca.

- Huuuummmm... Aaaahhhhhh... - só sabia gemer em meio ao beijo.

Kakashi estava tão excitado que acabou retirando seu pau de dentro da calça e começou a se masturbar, não parava de olhar os dois metendo. Não estava a aguentar ver. Ele queria ir lá e provar o rabinho do otouto de seu chefe. Ah! Ele iria tomar a iniciativa, oh se ia. Ainda parado no seu esconderijo gritou:

- Também quero participar nessa festa! Posso juntar-me?

Sasuke ficou atônito e parou o que fazia, olhando para o corredor.

Itachi também parou, olhou para seu Otouto e deu um sorriso safado.

- Quer Sasuke? - dizia com a voz sensual - O Hatake é muito bom de cama, deveria experimentar...

- Quero... Quero que ele meta no meu bumbum... Onegai, Kakashi-san! - estava muito excitado, ansiando muito o pau do maior bombando no seu rabinho.

- Venha até aqui Kakashi... - se ergueu um pouco para olhar pro corredor - Vem meter no meu Otouto enquanto ele mete em mim...

Kakashi sentiu um tesão imenso ao ouvir as palavras do seu Oyabun, se dirigiu até o sofá já tirando a roupa. Itachi olhava maravilhado para o maior, apesar de ter vários roxos pelo corpo, ainda sim era delicioso.

- Levante um pouco Sasuke, deixe o Kakashi ficar em baixo de você. - se ergueu somente um pouco, não queria que o pau de Sasuke saísse de dentro de si.

Sasuke levantou-se no mesmo instante. A sua bundinha piscava de tesão, queria um pau enorme dentro dele. E Kakashi era a pessoa certa. O Hatake colocou-se debaixo do Uchiha menor e foi penetrando-o, carinhosamente para não o magoar. Abraçou o corpo deste, sentindo-o bem mais próximo.

- Hmmm... - mordeu a orelha de Sasuke e sussurrou: - Como és apertadinho e gostoso Sasuke-kun.

Corou com o elogio. Corou mais ainda, porque vermelho já ele estava.

- O senhor também é muito gostoso... - começou a mexer-se, sentindo o pau do grisalho ir fundo em si. Por causa dos movimentos, o pau do menor voltou a bombar o rabinho de Itachi, indo à loucura.

- Aaahhhh Sasukeee... Delicia... - também havia voltado a se mexer, gemia que nem um louco, sentia um prazer inigualável, ser metido e ver seu irmão também ser era muito gostoso, principalmente porque quem metia em Sasuke era Kakashi, seu objeto de desejo durante muito tempo - Mete bem fundo nele Kashi... Huuummm...

- S-sim... Bem fundo Kakashi-san... - Sasuke metia e, ao mesmo tempo, jogava o seu quadril com força de encontro ao pau que o comia. - Como... Vocês são... Gostosos... Hmmm...

Itachi já estava a ponto de gozar, não aguentaria mais por muito tempo.

- Sasuuu... Vou... Aaaahhhh... Gozar... Huuummm... - ia mais forte ainda de encontro ao pau do menor, delirava com as sensações.

- Vamos todos juntos... Vamos... - Kakashi não se controlava mais e metia com a força de um animal no corpo gostoso de Uchiha Sasuke.

- H-Hai! - o moreno menor ocupava a melhor posição. Fodia e era fodido ao mesmo tempo. Que sonho! Sentiu o orgasmo aproximar-se e, quando viu o desespero dos outros, percebeu que era o momento certo, gozando ao mesmo tempo que os mais velhos. - AHHHHHH!

- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - Itachi jogava a cabeça pra trás, estava exausto. Queria uma cama e seu Otouto nela consigo. Apenas isso.

- Sasuke-kun... Hmmm... - melou aquele menino com o seu leite, esquentando ainda mais o seu interior. - Minha delícia...

Agora sim, ambos os três estavam exaustos, não aguentavam mais nada. Itachi saiu de cima de Sasuke e o pegou no colo.

- Tem um banheiro no quarto que está ficando Kakashi. Fique a vontade para usá-lo. - e dizendo isso saiu da sala indo para o quarto com Sasuke nos colo.

- Yare, yare... - suspirou, levantando-se do sofá e indo até o seu quarto. A primeira coisa que fez, antes de qualquer coisa, foi enfiar-se na banheira e tomar um banho de água fria.

No banho, Kakashi explorou a sua memória, involuntariamente, enquanto sentia a água escorrer pelo corpo.

_**Kakashi's Flashback ON**_

Um jovem de quinze anos voltava, depois de um dia exaustivo no colégio, para casa. Não, não iria já para sua casa. Iria passar na casa de um homem, que gostava muito dele. Quando chegou a casa, tocou à campainha e esperou o homem vir abrir. Usava uma máscara a cobrir o rosto, mas era bem perceptível o seu sorriso.

- Boa tarde Kakashi-kun. - era um homem com a pele alva e cabelos negros - Entre. - disse dando espaço para o Hatake passar

Kakashi entrou, continuando a sorrir.

- Boa tarde. Como está, Madara-san? - interrogou, virando-se para o maior.

- Muito melhor agora que você chegou. - tinha um sorriso safado no rosto- Gostaria de comer algo, ou beber?

- Não, Madara-san. Mas obrigado na mesma. - olhava o sorriso safado do homem. Passou um dedo nos lábios deste, contornando-lhe o sorriso.

- Gostaria de algo diferente Kakashi-kun? - se aproximava lentamente do menor.

- Gostaria, Madara-san. Melhor: eu quero mesmo algo diferente.

- E quer o que Kashi-kun? - já estava excitado.

- Quero o senhor. Pode ser? - usava a sua voz rouca, que sabia que Madara amava.

- Claro Kashi-kun, como você quiser. Vamos ao meu quarto... - pegou o Hatake pela mão e foram em direção as escadas.

Abriu mais o seu sorriso e seguiu o maior, animado com o que se iria suceder. Assim que Madara entrou no quarto, já foi logo prensando o Hatake na parede, sem demorar mais um minuto, o beijou com desejo. Passava sua mão por toda a pele do menor, que apesar de só ter 15 anos, já era bem definido. Apertava todo lugar, como se quisesse gravar em sua mente todas as curvas do cinzento. Kakashi gemia somente com aquilo. Muito melhor seria o que viria a seguir. Esfregou o seu corpo no corpo gostoso do maior, deliciando-se.

- Hmmm... Madara-san... - ronronou, olhando-o safado.

- Isso, geme meu nome... - mordia o pescoço do Hatake, queria levá-lo a loucura - O que quer que eu faça contigo?

- Madara-san... Onegai, o senhor sabe o que eu quero... - era impossível não gemer, sentindo a boca do Uchiha no seu pescoço, fazendo carícias tão impróprias. Sentiu as suas calças ficarem demasiado apertadas: estava completamente teso, apenas com aqueles toques.

- Só faço se pedir... Com jeitinho. - havia tirado a camisa do menor, e nesse instante se deliciava com os mamilos dele, mordia um enquanto apertava o outro - Vejo que está gostando... Está todo durinho... - com a mão livre apertou o membro teso do Hatake.

- Ahhhh... Isso é sa-sacanagem... Madara-san... - levantou os braços, ficando com os pulsos por cima da sua cabeça. Estava numa típica posição submissa, oferecendo-se para o seu mestre. Oferecia-lhe o seu corpo inteiro. - Eu quero que o senhor... Hmmm... Meta bem gostoso em mim... Onegai...

- Se você quer meu cachorro... Então vai ter que fazer um strip pra mim... - só de imaginar já ficava completamente teso. Afastou-se do menor e foi se deitar na cama - Vamos lá meu cachorro... - e ligou uma musica mais que sensual.

Kakashi obedeceu como um cachorro que era. Subiu na cama, ficando apoiado nos joelhos. As suas pernas faziam um A e as suas mãos começaram a desapertar o primeiro botão do uniforme. Mexia os quadris sensualmente, para frente e para trás, e ia descendo as suas calças.

- Está a gostar, Madara-san? - a calça já estava no meio das coxas. Meteu uma mão dentro dos boxers e agarrou no seu membro. - O meu 'amiguinho' está louquinho para ser chupado... Hmmm... Onegai, mestre...

Madara olhava maravilhado a cena de seu cachorro, sim, seu cachorro, lhe provocando com as calças no meio das pernas... Era alívio que o Hatake queria? Então era alívio que o Uchiha ia dar... Foi engatinhando até o menor, olhava-o de um jeito provocativo, com desejo... Segurou em suas pernas e num movimento rápido o deitou na cama, sem demorar puxou as calças do pequeno, que de pequeno não tinha nada, e acariciou seu membro por cima da boxe negra que ele estava usando...

- Quer que eu chupe quer... Então pede... Implora... - estava louco para ter o pau teso do Hatake na boca, mas adorava esses joguinhos.

Kakashi fechou os olhos de tesão. O seu corpo tremia, tencionava com aquilo. Já estava habituado a este tipo de tratamento, mas este... Este estava a superar largamente todos os outros. Movia o seu corpo para cima e para baixo, fazendo o seu membro esfregar-se mais naquela mão.

- Madara-sama... Eu vou ficar louco... - arqueava o seu corpo, perdendo toda a sanidade que restava. - Onegai... Madara-sama... Eu imploro... Chupe-me bem gostoso... Hmmm... Como só o senhor sabe fa-fazer...

- Huummm... Acho que agora já posso chupar... - passou a lingua provocante na glande - És delicioso Kashi... Muito apetitoso... - lambeu mais uma vez a glande, estava se deliciando com a forma que o menor reagia, era um tesão tremendo vê-lo se contorcer inteiro. Não conseguindo mais segurar a ânsia de chupá-lo, meteu o membro teso inteirinho na boca, o sugando com vontade.

Naquele momento, a reação foi um choque, descarregando muita energia no corpo do menor que, como consequência, jogou o seu quadril violentamente contra a boca que chupava o seu pauzão ereto. Agarrou nos cabelos negros do seu mestre e instigou-o a chupar.

- Hmmm... Estou a sentir-me tããããooooo bem, Madara-sama... Mais depressa... Ahhh... Eu não... Aguento...

Madara ao ouvir aquilo, se viu estimulado a continuar... Chupava gostoso, descia e subia a cabeça num ritmo nem lento nem rápido, mas do jeito que sabia que o Hatake gostava... Descia até sentir a glande encostar-se à garganta, então subia e mordiscava a pontinha do membro só para ver o menor arquear de tesão... Voltava ao que fazia anteriormente... Sentia seu membro pulsar dentro da calça, também precisava de alívio... Abriu a calça e tirou de lá um membro bem maior que o do Hatake, mas igualmente apetitoso... Segurou o membro e começou a bombar freneticamente nesse... Amava daquele jeito...

- Mestre... Eu quero chupar... O seu pau... O-onegai... Madara-sama... - Kakashi não aguentava só receber prazer. Adorava dar também. Especialmente, quando dar prazer implicava chupar aquele pau enorme que Madara possuía. - Vamos... 69... Depressa...

Madara com um sorriso mais safado ainda no rosto se afastou do menor e terminou de tirar as calças, deitou e puxou o Hatake pra cima de si, ficando assim com o pau dele bem na sua cara...

- Que visão magnífica que tenho daqui... Hummm... - e voltou a chupar o menor.

O grisalho também não perdeu tempo: estava sôfrego, ansioso por ter aquele pau na sua boca. Abocanhou-o todo.

- Hmmmmm... - quanto mais descia, mais gemia. Sentiu a glande tocar-lhe a garganta e, a partir daí, começou a chupar freneticamente, instigado pelo seu mestre. Estava completamente corado e entesado. Madara chupava tão bem!

- Aaaaaahhhhhh... - Madara estava deliciado com a boca do menor em seu pau, amava quando ele chupava daquele jeito... - Delicia Cachorro... Huummmm... - chupava também freneticamente agora, não conseguia se segurar... Abriu os olhos e pode vislumbras uma das coisas mais apetitosas que já vira na vida... A entrava de Kakashi estava ali, inteira a sua disposição... Não iria desperdiçar tal oportunidade. Meteu de uma vez um dedo na entrada pulsante dele - Apertado... Muito apertado... Aaahhhhhh...

- Ahhhhh! - Kakashi arqueou o corpo e não pôde evitar gozar naquele instante. - Madara-sama!

Ficou bem molinho. Voltou ao que fazia antes, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Nossa! Madara era muito safado, oh se era. Apertou os testículos do homem ao mesmo tempo que pressionava os lábios contra o pênis deste. Ansiava o leite que se mestre sempre lhe dava... Era tão gostoso...

Madara engoliu todo o leite que lhe foi concedido, adorava aquele gosto peculiar que só o Hatake tinha. Parou de chupar, mas continuou com o dedo na entrada deliciosa do menor... Quando sentiu suas bolas serem apertadas e a boquinha lhe engolir, não conseguiu mais reprimir um gemido alto...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Assim meu cachorro... Chupa desse jeito... Que vou gozar na sua boquinha... Huuummm... - nesse momento meteu mais um dedo no menor, estava extasiado pelo prazer.

O garoto arqueou novamente o corpo. Como era bom ter algo a preenchê-lo! Ao mesmo tempo que chupava Madara jogava também o seu bumbum contra aqueles dedos deliciosos. Mesmo sendo dedos, não era pequenos. Madara era um homem com mãos grandes.

- Hmmm... Meta mais... Dois dedos... Onegai... - logo voltou a chupar, mordendo a glande. Começou a punhetar a base do membro, ansiando logo o gozo do maior.

Madara obedeceu, meteu mais dois dedos, ficando assim com 4 dedos dentro do menor.

- Está gostando cachorro? Aaaahhhhhhhh... - mau terminou de falar e sentiu um prazer imenso lhe invadir, acabou por se despejar na boca de Kakashi - Engole tudinho meu Kashi... Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

O Uchiha não precisava de ordenar. Era um deleite para o menor engolir toda a porra do moreno. Hmmm... Delícia!

- Madara-sama... O seu pau... - vendo que a ereção ainda se apoderava do pênis do maior jogou mais ainda o quadril contra os dedos que o fodiam. - Eu quero o seu pau... Ahhh... A foder-me... Onegai.

- Com o maior prazer cachorro... - tirou os dedos de dentro dele e deu um tapa forte na bunda branquinha do Hatake - Senta no meu pau, senta... Vou te foder todinho...

Um gemido lânguido abandonou a boquinha do menor. Adorava quando o moreno lhe batia daquele jeito. Adorava quando era mal tratado daquele jeito.

- H-hai... Mestre... Eu quero isso... Quero que me foda... - foi mais perto daquele pau e foi sentando-se, lentamente para ser mais prazeroso. - Hmmmmmm...

Madara não aguentou o jeito com o menor sentava, segurou em sua cintura e o desceu de uma só vez, sentindo assim seu pau ser esmagado naquele corpo deleitoso.

- Aaaaaahhh... Como consegue ainda ser tão apertado Hatake... Mesmo depois de tanto eu ter metido nessa bunda safada... - deu outro tapa na bunda do menor, mais forte ainda que o primeiro - Rebola... Rebola no meu pau... Agora... - aquilo era uma ordem, não um pedido.

- Hai... - obedeceu, extasiado. Aquela agressividade de Madara deixava-o tremendamente excitado. E ouvir que ainda era apertadinho... Hmmm... Era muito bom. Sabia que o Uchiha gostava de rabinhos apertados. - Eu sou muito... Safado, Madara-sama... Mas não tanto como o senhor... Bata-me mais... - choramingou. - Onegai... A minha bundinha precisa ser... Castigada...

- Como quiser delicia... - e bateu mais forte ainda - Gosta é safado? - bateu de novo, aquele garoto o levava a loucura daquele jeito - Sabia que rebola muito bem... Aaaahhhhhh... Hummmm... - metia seu pau no Hatake com agressividade, enquanto o menor descia, ele subia e assim se chocavam mais forte ainda.

Não parava de bater na bunda dele, estava ficando até vermelha.

- Ai! Sim, Madara-sama! Mais! - já não conseguia apenas gemer. Gritar parecia deixá-lo mais aliviado. Caprichou no que fazia, rebolando mais forte e mais rápido. A dor estava a deixá-lo insano. - Como... Eu gosto... De ser seu escravo... Madara-sama...

- Aahhh... Aahhh... Humm... Isso Kashi... Rebola assim... Ahh... Umm... - o tesão estava o levando a loucura, não aguentaria mais muito tempo, batia sem parar na bunda do Hatake, já estava com a mão doendo, não queria nem imaginar como estava a dor do pequeno - Vou gozar... Humm... Aahh... Kakashiiii...

- Eu... também... - sentia que se ia desmanchar cada vez que o membro do mestre lhe tocava a próstata com uma força enorme. - Vamos juntos... Madara-sama! - subiu bem cá acima e desceu violentamente, causando uma grande onda de prazer, que imediatamente percorreu o seu corpo e culminou no seu pau excitado, ejaculando abundantemente, melando a perna do maior.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - assim que sentiu seu pau ser esmagado pela entrada do Hatake, não conseguiu mais se segurar e gozou deliciosamente dentro dele - Delicia Kakashi... - arfava, estava morto de cansaço.

_Três anos depois..._

Kakashi já estava com 18 anos, namorava com Madara desde os 16, mas infelizmente a uma semana havia descoberto uma coisa sobre o maior e havia se afastado dele. Andava em direção a casa do namorado para conversarem quando se vê perdido em pensamentos, pensava no que havia ouvido.

Há uma semana, dormiu na casa de Madara, mas no meio da noite acordou e sentiu falta do maior ao seu lado, se levantou e foi procurá-lo, mas assim que chegou à sala, ouviu uma conversa muito suspeita.

- Isso mesmo que você está ouvindo, quero aquele carregamento de drogas o mais rápido possível, ou já se esqueceu que sou seu Oyabun? - era Madara que falava

- Não senhor, Oyabun-sama. - pela voz era um homem, e devia ser eu subordinado.

Quando o Hatake ouviu aquilo sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo, nunca se importara em saber no que o namorado trabalhava, mas descobrir assim que ele era da Yakusa, foi um choque, o pior é que ele o Oyabun, que comandava tudo. Voltou correndo ao quarto e fingiu dormir.

Quando saiu de seus devaneios, já estava na frente da casa do namorado, mas quando ia tocar a campainha, ouviu um gemido. Resolveu seguir o gemido, e assim foi parar na janela da sala.

A visão que teve não lhe foi nada agradável, seu namorado metia num garoto de aparentemente 9 anos, e o garoto chorava e pedia para Madara parar.

- Pare Tio Madara... Onegai... - o menino sangrava e gritava pedindo para o tio parar, a dor era cruciante, havia acabado de chegar naquela casa, nunca imaginou que sua vida seria assim - Pare... Tá doendo...

- Não vou parar moleque, quero você e vou tê-lo. - Madara metia fundo em seu sobrinho - Como é delicioso Itachi... Será que seu irmão também vai ser assim? - aquele homem era louco.

O Hatake ficou chocado com o que viu, nunca esperaria ver algo daquele porte feito pelo seu namorado, mesmo ele sendo um Yakusa, não queria dizer que era de todo mau. Sentiu um ódio tremendo em seu coração... Era só uma criança que estava sendo maltratada pelo maior, ela não merecia aquilo. Queria pará-lo, mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Saiu correndo para a entrada da casa, talvez daquele jeito conseguisse que o maior parasse. Tocou a campainha, e ouviu um xingo de dentro da casa, logo em seguida vem Madara arrumando as calças e abre a porta.

- Que surpresa meu amor. - tinha um sorriso sínico na face - Entre.

E assim Kakashi entrou na casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para o menor acuado no sofá.

- Quem é ele Madara? - questionava.

- É meu sobrinho, Itachi. Vai morar comigo. - olhava com desejo Itachi.

- Tudo bem pequeno? - se aproximou devagar de Itachi, havia se encantado por ele.

Itachi encolheu-se mais ainda no sofá, amedrontado. Quem era aquele rapaz?

- Ele é anti-social? - fez uma cara de reprovação, olhando para Madara, esperando uma resposta.

- Não, só é um pouco tímido mesmo. - se aproximou de Itachi e falou sussurrando em seu ouvido, de uma forma que só ele ouvisse - Responda a Kakashi, ele é meu namorado, cuidado com o que fala.

- H-hai... - não sabia mentir muito bem, mas achou que conseguia enganar aquele tal de Kakashi. Como aquele rapaz conseguia ser namorado de um monstro como Madara?

- Não pareces nada bem. - sentou-se ao lado de Itachi e fez um carinho na sua nuca. - Que idade tens?

- Te-tenho 9 senhor... - já sabia o nome, mas achou mais educado perguntar.

- Hatake Kakashi. - sorriu por trás da máscara. - Mas podes tratar-me por Kakashi ou Kakashi-kun. Eu só tenho 18 anos, meu lindo.

- Li-lindo? - havia até que gostado do maior.

- Sim. És lindo, não sabias? - desta vez acariciou o rosto do menino, quase se esquecendo que Madara ainda ali estava.

- A-arigatou - estava encabulado com o maior.

- Hu-hum... - Madara estava enciumado - Estou aqui sabia?

Kakashi levantou do sofá e encarou o moreno maior.

- Claro que sabia... - abraçou o namorado, com falsos sentimentos. Não acreditava que ele tinha feito aquilo com o garoto. -... Meu lindo.

- Melhorou... - deu um selinho no namorado - Vá pro seu quarto Itachi, quero ficar a sós com Kashi.

Itachi foi correndo pro quarto, mas tinha uma coisa em mente, o tal do Kakashi era um homem muito bonito.

_Três anos mais tarde..._

Hatake Kakashi estava a sair da sua faculdade, dirigindo-se, como sempre, para casa do seu namorado. Pegou no seu Ferrari e conduziu a grande velocidade, como sempre gostava de fazer. Chegou e tocou à campainha, esperando o maior vir abrir a porta. Quando a porta se abriu, o grisalho só viu duas coisas: Madara e uma mala de viagem.

- Vai para algum lado, Madara? - indagou um tanto surpreso.

- Estou indo viajar, é urgente. Preciso que fique com Itachi, não quero ele sozinho em hipótese alguma. Volto segunda feira. - deu um beijo apressado em Kakashi e saiu deixando o namorado a ver navios.

- Itachi! - Kakashi chamou, subindo as escadas que conduziam ao andar de cima. - Itachi!

Itachi que estava saindo do banho, não ouviu Kakashi o chamar, estava se trocando em seu quarto, sem nenhuma peça de roupa ainda.

Alcançou aquele que sabia ser o quarto do garoto. Devia estar a ouvir música ou a ler, quem sabe. Entrou de qualquer maneira no quarto.

- Itachi-kun, cá estás... - ficou sem uma palavra para dizer quando viu o rapazinho a sua frente, preparando-se para vestir-se.

Itachi congelou quando o Hatake entrou no seu quarto, o pior era a posição em que estava. Encontrava-se de costas pra porta, agachado pondo a boxe.

- Ka-kakashi? - se virou com tudo, nem se lembrou de terminar de por a boxe.

- Peço mil desculpas! - exclamou o grisalho, tapando os olhos para não ver nada de nada. Caso contrário, os seus instintos animais iriam trabalhar a sério. - Eu vim só dizer que passarei o fim-de-semana contigo, pois o Madara foi de viagem.

- Tudo bem Kakashi. - colocou correndo uma roupa - Pode abrir os olhos já. Estou vestido. - ainda estava com vergonha, mas era obrigado a admitir, se Kakashi quisesse alguma coisa com ele, igual a Madara, daria com o maior prazer, muito diferente de Madara, que fazia porque era forçado - Fico aliviado em saber que meu tio viajou, não aguentava mais... - calou a boca no mesmo instante, havia falado de mais.

- Eu sei, Itachi. Eu sei. - aproximou-se do menino de 12 anos e acariciou-lhe o rosto com ternura e carinho. Isso, carinho, coisa que Madara não devia dar àquele jovem.

- Sabe? Como? - estava amando aquele carinho, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia querido.

- Sei desde quando te conheci. Naquele dia eu vi o que o Madara te fazia. E toquei à campainha o mais rápido que pude. - sorriu, continuando a acarinhar o rapaz. Agora com 21 anos, Kakashi continuava a sentir-se encantado pelo sobrinho do namorado, aquele pequeno Uchiha. - Mas agora vais ter um fim-de-semana descomplicado, hein?

- Hai... Arigatou Kashi. - estava feliz, acabou abraçando forte o maior.

Engoliu em seco quando o menor lhe chamou 'Kashi' e o abraçou.

- Não precisas de agradecer, meu lindo... Eu gosto muito de ti, não quero que sofras.

- Eu também gosto muito de você Kashi... - chorou - Não deixe mais ele me fazer mal, onegai...

- Não é assim tão fácil. O que posso eu fazer contra ele? - ficou muito enternecido com o Uchiha. Deitou-se na cama e fez o garoto ficar por cima de si, fê-lo apoiar a cabeça no seu peito e acariciou-lhe a nuca. - Não chores meu amor. Não chores.

- Eu... Eu quero fugir Kashi... Mas sei que ele vai me achar... - abraçava o maior, se sentia seguro - O que faço?

- Não sei. Eu acho que... Talvez se eu viesse morar cá em casa... Ele não te fizesse mais isso... Talvez eu lhe bastasse. - aquela máscara começava a ser incômoda, estava a ficar calor ali.

- Mesmo assim... Eu acho que vai continuar a mesma coisa... Tem vezes que assim que você vai embora... - suspirou - Ele vem até mim.

- Eu realmente não vejo outra forma. Se eu sempre estiver por perto talvez ele te deixe. - beijou a testa do garoto, mesmo com a sua máscara. - O que vamos jantar?

- Qualquer coisa... Porque não tira a máscara, está calor. - nunca havia visto a face do Hatake, estava curioso.

_"Porque quando eu tirar esta máscara eu perco a razão e tomo-te para mim, Itachi."_ - pensou o maior, ajeitando-se na cama. Resolveu não responder e voltou ao assunto do jantar. - E que tal se fossemos jantar fora, meu lindo?

- Pode ser Kashi... Mas só se tirar a máscara. - fazia uma carinha muito kawaii.

O seu coração começou a palpitar. Por Kami-sama!

- Anda cá tirar. - aproximou o seu rosto do rapaz e esperou que este, com as suas mãozinhas delicadas, o despissem daquela máscara.

Itachi muito feliz se aproximou do maior e foi lhe tirar a máscara. Colocou seus dedinhos finos delicadamente na face do maior, e foi puxando devagar a máscara. Quando finalmente contemplou a face bela do Hatake, não segurou o impulso, e fez o que desejava fazer desde que havia conhecido-o, o beijou.

O corpo do grisalho tencionou por completo. Aquela atitude... Ele não a esperava. Sentiu a língua delicada do rapaz tentar invadir a sua boca e, precisando muito daquele contato, abriu a sua boca, ansiando uma batalha entre a língua de ambos.

Itachi sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo ao sentir a lingua do maior na sua. Aquilo era muito melhor do que havia imaginado um dia. Abraçou mais fortemente ele, e se entregou ao beijo, ansiando por um contato mais intimo.

_Continua..._


	10. Kakashi Story - Part 2

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

Itachi sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo ao sentir a lingua do maior na sua. Aquilo era muito melhor do que havia imaginado um dia. Abraçou mais fortemente ele, e se entregou ao beijo, ansiando por um contato mais intimo.

_Agora:_

Rolou na cama e ficou por cima do menor, beijando-o com mais desejos. Já gemia tão delicioso era aquele contato.

- Ahh... Kashi... Eu quero você... Em mim... - ter o maior por cima de si estava o deixando cada vez com mais vontade.

Kakashi ficou atônito com aquele pedido. Afastou do moreno, ficando de pé em frente à cama.

- Como é que é? - pôs a mão por trás da orelha, como se não tivesse ouvido bem.

- Você me ouviu muito bem Kashi... - como estava só de boxe, tirou essa - Me faz seu... Desejo-te a muito tempo... Aaahhh... - se masturbava só para provocar o maior.

- Itachi, tu não sabes o que estás a dizer... - estava muito excitado, as calças começavam a ficar apertadas devido à sua ereção. - Eu não vou fazer nada com um menino indefeso. Eu não sou o Madara.

- Não sou indefeso... E eu quero... - se masturbava mais despudoradamente ainda - Não vês como estou teso? Hummm... É por tua causa... Onegai... Kashiiii...

- Que miúdo safado que tu és... - despiu toda a roupa e exibiu o seu corpo musculado e bem trabalhado ao garoto. Tinha 21 anos. Já era um homem, não mais um pirralho. - Que pau lindo que tu tens Itachi-kun.

- Não fale assim... Fico com vergonha Kashi... - realmente estava ruborizado - Me deixa te chupar? - fazia uma carinha um tanto quanto kawaii.

- O teu pau é lindo, o teu corpo é lindo, tudo em ti é lindo, meu amor. - exibiu o seu pênis super teso para o rapaz, a fim de ter a boca dele ali, chupando-o.

- Me dá aqui pra eu chupar Kashi... - estava encostado na cama - Mas cuidado... Minha boquinha é bem pequenina... Não vai caber tudo isso aqui dentro... Meu Kashi... Meu... Do mesmo jeito que sou... Teu...

Meio hipnotizado, o Hatake aproximou-se e esfregou a glande nos lábios macios do garoto.

- Sim... Serás para sempre meu Itachi-kun... Agora vá, chupa-me com a tua boquinha pequena...

- Hai Kakashi-kun... - lambeu a pontinha da glande se deliciando com o pré-gozo que já estava nesta, olhou inteiramente o pau do maior, e sentindo um fogo subir por todo seu corpo, abocanhou de uma vez o pau teso do Hatake... Não cabia inteiro em sua boca, mas se esforçava ao máximo para caber.

- Hmmmm... - não acreditava que estava a fazer aquilo que tanto desejava desde há três anos. Claramente, o seu pênis não entrava todo naquela boquinha apertada. Mas aquela era uma sensação tãooooooo boa! - Meu lindo... Também te vou chupar... É só eu gozar, Itachi... Hmmm...

Itachi ficou empolgado ao ouvir aquilo, nunca Madara havia chupado-o, seria a primeira vez que fariam algo assim nele. Com esse entusiasmo, chupou mais ainda o pau do Hatake, coisa que já sabia fazer muito bem, enquanto chupava, lambia toda a extensão do membro. Aquilo sim era um membro delicioso, não o que sempre era obrigado a chupar.

- Está... Gostoso? - indagou, olhando o menor com ternura. Estava amando aquela experiência. A boca do sobrinho do seu namorado nada tinha a ver com a do Uchiha maior. - A tua boquinha é... Bastante gostosa...

Itachi apenas sorriu enquanto ainda chupava o maior, sua boca não era gostosa, o pau de seu amante que era. Intensificou mais ainda o boquete, queria sentir logo o gosto do seu amado, ansiava mais que tudo por aquele momento.

Gentilmente, foi forçando a cabeça de Itachi contra o seu pau latejante. O seu corpo estava no limite dos limites. Não conseguia segurar-se mais. Não dava. Aquela imagem de um anjo tornando-se pervertido...

- Meu lindo... Eu vou! - e gozou. Ejaculou abundantes jatos de esperma naquela boca, deleitando-se com os raios que lhe cortavam a alma. - Itachi!

O moreno sentiu a sua boca ser inundada por um intenso líquido quente, aquele que tanto esperara.

Era muito leite, mas o seu tio não ejaculava menos e obrigava-o a engolir tudo, por isso já estava habituado. Engoliu tudinho, vendo o grisalho cair na cama, um tanto exausto. O peito definido do maior subia e descia, tomando ar.

- Ah... Itachi... Tu tens uma boca tão gostosa... O meu pauzinho adorou...

- Pauzinho... Humft... Tá mais pra pauzão... - subiu no maior - Vais me chupar?

- Vou sim, meu lindo. - beijou apaixonadamente a boquinha do menor, provando o próprio gosto. - Aposto que ele nunca se ofereceu para te chupar.

- Iie... - ficou envergonhado - Nunca... Só pensa no prazer dele... Contigo... Esquece.

- O que foi meu lindo? - tocou o rosto do menor, fazendo um carinho. - Diz-me. Podes contar-me qualquer coisa.

- Ele... Ele te trata bem na cama? - olhou pra baixo - Porque a mim, penso que sou lixo pra ele... - uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos negros.

- Agora sim... Agora ele trata-me bem... Antes não... Ele tratava-me como trata a ti. - abraçou o menor com força. - Eu dava tudo para que não tivesses de passar por essa situação... Pelo mesmo que eu já passei.

- Porque ainda está com ele? - não entendia isso no maior, se ele podia, porque não ia embora e largava Madara.

- Principalmente porque te conheci e não me queria afastar de ti. - era sincero. Não queria separar-se do Uchiha menor por nada. - Vamos voltar ao que fazíamos? - esboçou um sorriso belo.

- Vamos sim. - tinha um sorriso igual, mas acabou escondendo o rosto.

Foi aproximando o seu rosto do membro excitado do amado. Para ser mais prazeroso, distribuiu vários selinhos na glande e em toda a extensão. Kakashi sabia como aquilo era gostoso. Depois, seguiu-se a língua, que percorreu da base até a glande, umedecendo bem. Por fim, começou a chupar, indo até ao fundo, bem lentamente.

- Hmmm... - a glande do Uchiha tocava-lhe a garganta.

- Aaaaahhhhh... Como isso é gostoso... Hhuumm... - arqueou o corpo, estava achando aquilo uma delicia, nunca havia sentido prazer igual, a não ser talvez o de fazer amor com Kakashi, mas como ainda não havia feito... - Vou enlouquecer assim... Ahh... Kashi...

Sorriu satisfeito. Pelos vistos, não desiludira. Enquanto focava os seus olhos naqueles orbes negros do moreno, Kakashi esmerava-se mais e mais a cada chupada, pressionando mais o membro, chupando mais rápido e forte, querendo levar Itachi à loucura, querendo levá-lo até ao paraíso.

- O teu pau é tão gostoso... - não queria parar, mas não resistiu a falar isto, voltando a engolir o membro.

- Você que chupa gostoso... Aaahhh... Kashiii... Eu vou... - segurou firme nos cabelos cinza, estava a ponto de gozar, a qualquer instante derramaria seu liquido quente na boca do maior.

Perante aquele aviso, Kakashi sugou com força a glande, como se quisesse extrair logo o leitinho que o menor lhe daria a qualquer momento. Apertou-lhe as coxas e fez as suas mãos passearem nelas, apertando todo aquele bom bocado. Itachi não aguentou mais se segurar, e com um urro alto, gozou intensamente na boca quente e aconchegante do maior.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kashiiiiiiiiii... - sentia seu corpo inteiro amolecer, nunca na vida havia sentido algo tão bom como aquilo - Como... Chupas gostoso...

O seu corpo entrou em choque. O leite do Uchiha era incrivelmente bom, doce, quente... Único. Engoliu todinho e ainda queria mais algum, mas agora era hora de passar a outras coisas.

- Tu é que és delicioso... Hmmm... Adorei o teu leitinho, meu Itachi. - olhou a entradinha do menor. Esta parecia piscar de tesão. Passou um dedo lá. - Parece que aqui em baixo está quente...

- Ahh... Humm... Ann... - sentir aquele dedo lhe tocando, mesmo que de leve, foi incrivelmente prazeroso - Mete... Em mim... Hum... Onegai...

- Não diga isso que eu fico muito teso, meu lindo... - substituiu o dedo pela sua glande e esfrego-a na entradinha do rapaz, deixando-a lubrificada. - Vou ser carinhoso.

E foi. Devagar, para não magoar o Uchiha, Kakashi foi introduzindo primeiro a sua glande. Esperou o rapaz se acostumar e foi enfiando o resto que faltava.

- Pode ir com mais força Kashi... Tudo bem pra mim... - sentir o membro pulsante do amante em si, estava o levando à loucura. Pelo jeito aquela sim seria a melhor sensação de sua vida.

É... De fato o menor já devia estar habituado a que fossem com força nele. Não se prendeu mais e começou a mover-se, indo bem mais rápido. Tanto quanto o seu pau aguentava sem gozar logo.

- Estás muito excitante assim, Itachi... Coradinho... Completamente vermelho... - o Hatake estava do mesmo jeito. Era a sua primeira vez como seme. Nunca tinha feito sexo na vida como ativo. Nem com uma mulher. Toda a sua vida fora passada a levar no pacote. E fora com Madara.

- Isso Kashi... Mete assim... Ahhh... Como mete gostoso... - se perguntava como o maior sabia fazer aquilo, nunca havia sentido tamanho prazer... Estava indo mais que a loucura... - Tu és tão bom Kashiiii... - queria sentir mais, muito mais... Pra isso abriu mais ainda as pernas e enlaçou o corpo do maior com elas... Aahhh... Agora sim podia sentir tudo... - É tão grande... Rasga-me por dentro... Aaaaaahhhhhhhh...

- Tachi... Hmmm... Não fale tanta... Sacanagem... - metia freneticamente, suando por todos os poros, extasiado, insano de prazer. - Sou grande... Eu sei que sim... Que bom que gostas... Ahhh...

- Não gosto... Ahh... Amo... - puxou o maior para um beijo rápido, logo findando e olhando fundo em seus olhos - Me faz seu Kashi... Eu preciso de você... Aaahhhhhhhhhhh - não estava mais aguentando, mesmo com tão pouca penetração, seria capaz de gozar.

- Sim... Tachi, sim... Tu és meu... - o seu membro inchava mais e mais a cada investida, acertando no ponto mais íntimo do menor. - Estou quase lá... Vamos juntos... - entrelaçou os dedos com o rapaz, querendo sentir-se ainda mais conectado a ele.

- H-hai... - sentia-se querido, amado, desejado, como há muito tempo não se sentia, se é que um dia havia se sentido daquele jeito. Apertou sua mão na do maior, e com apenas mais uma investida, um raio lhe corta a espinha, gozava intensamente no abdômen do cinzento, melando os dois com seu prazer - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Não aguentou os espasmos do garoto e veio-se também, ejaculando no seu interior, marcando Itachi como seu.

- Tachi... Hmmmmm... - arqueou o corpo, sentindo aquela sensação muito gostosa percorrer o seu corpo todo, uma sensação diferente de todas as outras que já sentira.

Itachi ofegava, não aguentava mais nada... Mas tudo bem, estava satisfeito, havia feito amor com seu querido Kakashi...

- Ai shiteru Kashi... - abraçou o maior forte, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse embora.

- Ai shiterumo... - balbuciou depois de seu coração falhar algumas batidas com aquela declaração. Devolveu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

_Quatro anos depois..._

Itachi voltava do colégio, estava louco para chegar em casa e ficar com seu namorado. Desde que Madara morrera, um ano antes, vivia com Kakashi. Mesmo sendo Oyabun dele agora, se davam muito bem, apesar do namorado trabalhar no ramo das putas, sabia que ele fazia isso só porque era o trabalho, se não, não o faria. Estava perto de casa quando viu uma coisa que o deixou pasmo...

- KAKASHI! - seu namorado estava se agarrando com uma garota loira, muito bonita e com uns peitões enormes - COMO PODE?

O Hatake afastou-se de imediato da loira que o beijava. Sim, que o beijava. O beijo não era recíproco, a mulher é que era uma oferecida.

- Itachi, isto não é o que parece. - aproximou-se do rapaz, sério.

- Saia de perto de mim seu... Seu... Seu nojento. - olhava com ódio ao cinzento - Achei que me amava... Mas me enganei. - se afastou do maior - A não ser no trabalho, nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente. NUNCA.

- Ela é que me beijou, Itachi! Eu amo-te! - virou-se para a loira. - Tsunade! Diz-lhe a verdade, por favor!

A loira olhou para o Hatake e virou costas, entrando no seu carro e arrancando.

- Pelo visto eu estava certo. Você a beijou porque quis. - deu a costas e saiu andando, sem nunca olhar pra trás.

- Itachi! - correu e agarrou no braço do rapaz. - Eu não a beijei! Tens que acreditar em mim! Ela sempre teve uma queda por mim, mas eu... Eu nunca gostei dela, Tachi... Onegai.

- Já falei pra me esquecer Hatake Kakashi... - se soltou - Depois mando suas coisas pra boate. Adeus.

- Tachi... Porque não acreditas em mim? - Kakashi virou costas, triste e lamuriando-se por ter saído de casa naquele dia.

_**Kakashi's Flashback OFF**_

Acabou o banho. Estava muito triste. Não gostava de se lembrar daquele dia.

_"Vou falar com o Itachi... Não suporto o fato de ele não ter acreditado em mim..."_ - enrolou uma toalha à volta da cintura e foi até ao quarto do Oyabun. Por mais que não admitisse, ainda amava seu Oyabun, nunca havia se esquecido dele.

Itachi estava deitado com Sasuke na cama, o menor já dormia. Quando viu o cinzento parado em sua porta só de toalha, lhe subiu um fogo no mesmo instante, mas preferiu controlar seus instintos.

- O que quer Kakashi? - afagava os cabelos negros do irmão.

- Vim dizer-te que não fui eu que a beijei. - estava sério, tão sério como naquele triste dia.

- Porque ainda insiste nisso? - se levantou da cama - Vamos para a sala, ou qualquer outro lugar, só não quero que meu irmão te ouça. Pra mim tanto faz.

- Vamos. - dirigiram-se à sala e sentaram-se no sofá, virados um para o outro. - Insisto porque não suporto a idéia de não teres acreditado em mim, nas minhas palavras.

- Que diferença irá fazer isso hoje em dia? Já amo outro Kakashi, você pra mim é passado. - queria ainda corresponder ao sentimento do cinzento, mas sabia ser impossivel.

- Só preciso que acredites. - falou, desolado.

- Eu acredito... - segurou a face do maior e fez este olhar para si - Nunca te contei, mas um ano depois daquilo, ela veio falar comigo... Explicou-me que você não quis o beijo, que ela te forçou... Mas como estávamos brigados na época, não quis saber de nada, e preferi continuar longe de ti.

- És mau! Não imaginas como eu sofri Itachi! - já estava fora de si. Gritou com o moreno. - Eu esperei por ti todos os dias! E tu agora me dizes que ela te contou a verdade e tu não quiseste voltar para mim?

- Eu sempre quis voltar pra ti Kashi... Mas não sabia se iria me perdoar. - começou a chorar - E ainda estávamos brigados na época, não nos falávamos direito... Gomen.

- Achaste que era a melhor opção, é? Eu iria sempre perdoar-te! Mas agora talvez não consiga mais. - virou as costas e olhou para o menor. - Agora já ama outro, não é?

- Hai... Amo muito Sasuke... Talvez tanto quanto amei você... Espero que um dia me perdoe. - se aproximou do maior e lhe deu um selinho.

- Não tenho mais essa capacidade. Mas não me vou meter no meio de vocês dois. - estava abalado, era hora de desistir do seu amor para sempre. - Vou só vestir-me e depois vou para minha casa. Agradece ao Sasuke, onegai.

- Como quiseres Kashi... Mas saiba que apesar de eu amar Sasuke... Também te amo. - passou pelo maior e se voltou para trás, apenas para proferir ultimas palavras - Ai shiteru Kashi.

Kakashi ficou tenso com aquela declaração. Ele também amava Itachi, porra! Não resistiu e agarrou o moreno, beijando ardentemente aqueles lábios que, outrora, tinham sido somente seus.

Itachi correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma vontade. Apesar de terem se beijado recentemente, não havia sido um beijo como aquele. Aquele era um beijo de amantes, um beijo carinhoso, apesar de ser também ardente.

- Kashiii... Vamos pro seu... Quarto... Aahh...

Em sinal de concordância, o maior pegou o rapaz ao colo e fê-lo abraçar a sua cintura com as pernas, encaminhando-se para o quarto de hóspedes. Iria fazer muito, muito amor com aquele que sempre amara. Seis anos haviam se passado, mas Kakashi sabia que ainda conseguia fazer tudo com amor.

Itachi passava suas mãos por todo o corpo do Hatake, queria senti-lo por inteiro, mesmo que fosse a última vez, sim... Sabia que depois daquilo, nunca mais poderia fazer nada com o maior. Agora tinha outra pessoa para amar, para cuidar, que precisava de sua atenção, de tudo que pudesse dar. Beijava o maior como se dependesse disso para viver, e talvez, dependesse mesmo.

O grisalho deitou Itachi na sua cama e foi logo em cima dele.

- Ai shiterumo, Tachi. - agarrou o rosto do rapaz entre as suas mãos e olhou-o nos olhos. - Não queria que esta fosse à última vez. - uma lágrima escorreu pela sua cara. - Mas não tem jeito. E eu compreendo. Eu já estou a ficar velho e o Sasuke-kun ainda é novo e bonito...

- Não é por isso que fico com ele Kashi... Ele precisa de mim... E eu preciso dele. - beijou com ternura a face do maior - Sei que um dia vai encontrar alguém que te mereça... Que te ame assim como te amei e ainda amo... Você merece mais do qualquer outra pessoa.

- Arigatou, Tachi. Vou procurar essa pessoa. - atacou os lábios do amado mais uma vez. As suas mãos deslizaram até ao cós do boxers de Itachi e foram tirando aquela peça desconfortável, deixando o rapaz prontinho. - Como nunca fizemos isto... Eu quero que metas em mim.

- Hai. - estava até emocionado com o pedido do maior. O virou delicadamente para baixo de si e começou a distribuir beijos pelo peitoral definido, enquanto uma mão tirava a toalha - És lindo Kashi...

- Arigatou... - estava corado com aquele elogio. - Sempre desejei que fosse tu o seme... E agora, na nossa última vez... Finalmente vou ter o meu desejo atendido. - levantou os braços, expondo mais o seu corpo, ficando com os pulsos por cima da cabeça.

Sorriu perante as palavras do maior. Continuou beijando o corpo deliciosamente definido dele, até que chegou ao membro grande e pulsante. Sorriu travesso e deu uma lambida na glande, vendo o maior se inclinar de prazer. Deu outra e mais outra, mas não aguentando mais, abocanhou inteiro aquele membro teso, descia e subia a boca devagar, queria aproveitar o máximo daquele momento, já que este seria o último. Gemia conforme chupava, estava louco de tesão, finalmente iria possuir o corpo que tanto desejava para si.

- Hmmm... Tachi... Ai shiteruyo... - gemia e arqueava o ser corpo, extasiado com aquelas carícias tão agradáveis. Fazia muito tempo que desejava estar assim, com tanto sentimento, ao lado do menor.

Ouvir aquelas palavras somente o incentivava mais ainda. Gostava de sentir o membro do maior na boca, por isso que chupava cada vez com mais afinco. Gemia enquanto chupava, ansiando pelo momento que estaria dentro do cinzento, coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes. Chupava com gula, queria sentir o gosto do sêmen em sua boca, e com esse propósito, aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo, sentindo a glande lhe encostar na garganta sempre que descia os lábios. Já estava teso, mesmo somente chupando, era o estado que o Hatake o deixava.

- Meu amor... Vou vir-me... - estava no paraíso. Só lá ia verdadeiramente quando estava com o moreno. Arqueava o corpo, contorcia-se, dava murros na cama, tentava conter o tesão mas era impossível. Só havia uma solução: gozar logo, entregar-se para o menor. E gozou. - Ahhhhhh... Tachi...

Engolia com todo o prazer o sêmen do maior, não deixando nenhuma gota escorrer de sua boca. Engoliu quase tudo, deixando apenas um pouco para quando beijasse o maior, e assim o fez. Beijou-o com volúpia, enquanto uma mão sua escorria pelo corpo definido do Hatake, só parando quando chegou a entrada deliciosamente apertada dele. Sabia que o único que havia metido ali, foi seu tio Madara, então por esse motivo, estava intocado havia sete anos. Ficou passando a unha ali, querendo instigar o maior.

- Está gostoso Kashi? - tinha um sorriso mais depravado que sabia dar na face.

- Hmmm... Tachi... Mete esse dedo dentro... Faz muito tempo que não metem algo grande e gostoso nesse lugarzinho... Apertado. - ambas as mãos acariciavam os seus mamilos que, por esta altura, estavam para lá de durinhos e inchados. Molhou-os com saliva, excitando-se mais. - Vamos... Hmmm...

- Não preferes algo maior... E... Mais grosso? - sussurrava sensualmente, queria deixá-lo louco, vê-lo implorar por aquilo - É só pedir, que faço o que você quiser... Meu Kashi... Ahhh... - sabia que seu gemido levava o maior à loucura - Vamos Kashi... Pede...

- Eu quero... - também sussurrava, numa voz rouca, carregada de tesão.

- Pede direito... Assim eu não dou... - riu gostosamente, queria vê-lo implorar, não pedir apenas.

- Quero o teu delicioso pau... Ali... A bombar a minha bundinha safada. - choramingou, agarrando-se mais ao garoto.

- Hum... Melhorou... - posicionou seu pau na entrada do maior - Agora te dou tudo... - e meteu, mas foi delicado, não queria machucá-lo, somente enlouquecê-lo.

- Ahhhhh... Isso está muito gostoso... - ronronou, jogando o quadril de encontro ao pauzão do seu amante. - Dá-me mais... Mais...

- Dou sim meu Kashi... Hummm... Dou tudo o que tu quiseres... Ahhh... - entrava e saia devagar do corpo deliciosamente apertado do maior, sentia o atrito do ânus apertado com seu pau grosso, estava indo a loucura - Como é apertadinho... Ahhhmm... Deliciosamente apertado... Ahhhhhh...

- Há muitos anos que não... - gemeu bem alto, sentindo a glande tocar-lhe a próstata. - Não me chames mais 'meu Kashi'... Onegai... Apenas... Faz amor comigo...

- Go-gomen... Aahh... - havia sido pego de surpresa por aquilo, nunca imaginou ouvir um pedido daquele... Mas logo esqueceu, tinha algo mais importante para prestar atenção. Metia forte, sentindo tocar o fundo do maior, sabia que ali ele sentiria maior prazer, começou então a apenas investir naquele lugar, sempre forte, mas devagar - Ahhhh Kakashi... Hummmm...

- Hmmmm... Mete mais... Estou quase a gozar... - a sua entradinha contraía-se de excitação, pressionando o membro do Uchiha. - Tachi, goza dentro de mim...

- Ahhhhh... Kashi... - não conseguia dizer mais nada, estava louco de tesão, sentir a entrada do maior lhe apertar o pau era delicioso, dessa vez não se segurou, meteu freneticamente, logo alcançaria o ápice, e em apenas mais algumas bombadas, assim o fez - Kashiiiiii... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Enlouqueceu com toda aquela velocidade. Insano ficou quando os jatos quentes de esperma lhe atingiram a próstata. Gritou, arqueou o corpo, socou a cama... Esvaiu-se, melando o peito e abdômen do seme.

- Tachi... Hmmmm...

Itachi estava exausto, deitou no peito do Hatake sem nem ao menos tirar o membro de dentro deste, aquele poderia ter sido o fim, mas foi o fim de um novo começo.

- Sempre quis fazer isso... - acariciava o peito do maior - Arigatou...

- Não tens que agradecer. - fechou os olhos, repensando na sua vida. - Estive a pensar...

- O que? Fala onegai... - virou o rosto para poder olhar pro maior.

- Vou sair da Yakusa. Espero que não te importes Oyabun. - olhava sério para o menor.

_Continua..._


	11. Weakness

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

Itachi estava exausto, deitou no peito do Hatake sem nem ao menos tirar o membro de dentro deste, aquele poderia ter sido o fim, mas foi o fim de um novo começo.

- Sempre quis fazer isso... - acariciava o peito do maior - Arigatou...

- Não tens que agradecer. - fechou os olhos, repensando na sua vida. - Estive a pensar...

- O que? Fala onegai... - virou o rosto para poder olhar pro maior.

- Vou sair da Yakusa. Espero que não te importes Oyabun. - olhava sério para o menor.

_Agora:_

- O que? - estava atônito - Sabe que não pode fazer isso... Irá morrer se fizer... - começou a chorar - Não saia... Onegai... Não vou suportar te perder.

- Achas que morro? Sou mafioso há mais tempo que tu. - saiu debaixo do menor e começou a vestir-se.

- Pense pelo menos Kashi... Sabe que o que falo é verdade, já perdemos companheiros porque eles simplesmente saíram da Yakusa, ou acha que ainda não sai porque? - respirou fundo - Sabe como um Oyabun pode sair da Yakusa?

- Não. Mas eu não sou o Oyabun, meu caro. - terminou de se vestir e calçou-se, ainda virado de costas para Itachi.

- Pois saiba que só saio morto ou com alguém batalhando contra mim pelo meu posto. E... - não queria completar a frase.

- E... - abriu a porta do quarto, pronto para sair. - Fala de uma vez que eu estou a ponto de me ir embora. E eu prometo pensar, mas não prometo nada.

- Eu queria que fosse você a batalhar comigo... - olhou para baixo, encabulado - Só pense, onegai...

- Olha... Porque raio eu iria batalhar contigo? Eu quero sair da Yakusa... Não vou tornar-me chefe dela!

- Só pedi que pense, tanto na batalha quanto em sair da Yakusa... E se decidir sair... Vou te apoiar e te proteger... Se necessário. Adeus Kashi...

- Adeus, Itachi. - e saiu. Do quarto de hóspedes e da casa dos Uchiha. Reparou; tinha que ir a pé para casa, mas também não ficava longe. E assim fez.

-x-

Depois de mais um dia de escola, Sasuke dirigia-se à saída, acompanhado por Sai.

_"Espero que o Tachi não faça uma tempestade quando me vir com o Sai..."_ - já avistava o irmão encostado no Porshe. Aproximaram-se - Nii-san! - sorriu para o maior. Sai fez o mesmo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Itachi-san.

- O prazer é todo meu... - olhou o menor de cima a baixo, era tão parecido... - Por acaso te conheço de algum lugar?

- A mim? Não, eu acho. Chamo-me Sai. - continuava a sorrir, olhando o irmão do amigo. - Podia era conhecer o meu tio. Era o Orochimaru, da Manda Night Club. Foi assassinado. Era o meu único parente.

Sasuke já sabia disto, tanto que não ficou surpreso. Quem teria matado o homem que ele tinha seduzido?

- Sabia que te reconhecia de algum lugar... Mas me diga uma coisa, está vivendo com quem agora? - aquele garoto lhe poderia ser muito util.

- Não... Estou apenas a morar em casa dele, mas sozinho. - foi a resposta. Sai cruzava os braços.

- Entendo. - olhou para Sasuke, como se pedisse ajuda para ele - Nos dá um minuto de licença? Já voltamos. - pegou no braço de Sasuke e o levou para um lugar mais reservado - Preciso de tua ajuda.

- H-Hai... - seguiu o irmão, curioso. - Diz que eu ajudo-te, meu lindo.

- Preciso te explicar uma coisa muito delicada, mas por favor me entenda, fiz porque era necessário. - respirou fundo antes de continuar - Fui eu que matei o Orochimaru... Não suportei ver como ele te tratou naquela noite... E por conseqüência fui eu que tirei a única família desse garoto... E ele me pode ser muito util. Convença-o de ir para nossa casa, morar por uns tempos com a gente, preciso dele ao meu lado na Yakusa, ele pode ter muitas informações, que se vazarem, podem prejudicar não somente a mim como a você também.

O menor estava atônito. Itachi... Matara Orochimaru? Deixou passar e logo concordou. Achava correto darem a Sai um lugar decente para viver.

- Ok... Dá-me um minuto. - aproximou-se de Sai com um sorriso e segredou-lhe: - O meu irmão quer que venhas viver conosco... Acha que é melhor que ficares sozinho. Aceitas? - fez uma cara amorosa.

O sobrinho da cobra olhou para o amigo. Pareceu ponderar e depois sorriu.

- Hai! Fico muito agradecido, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san, Arigatou. - fez uma vênia para o maior.

- Vamos indo então, vamos passar na sua casa Sai e depois vamos para a minha, ou melhor, nossa. - sorriu e foi entrando no carro.

Os restantes entraram e logo o carro arrancou a grande velocidade.

-x-

Já de noite, Itachi estava pronto para ir a boate, mas uma coisa naquela noite seria diferente. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke iria com ele, e Sai também os acompanharia. Assim que chegaram a boate, Itachi entrou com os menores atrás de si.

- Queria falar com o Kakashi, onde ele está? - se dirigia a Deidara.

- O Kakashi ainda não apareceu. - o loiro respondeu, enquanto olhava para as suas unhas pintadas de preto. - Acho que preciso de ir à manicure.

- Assim que ele chegar, mande-o a minha sala. Vamos meninos. - e seguiu para sua sala, com Sasuke e Sai logo atrás.

-x-

Kakashi, que ficara a ponderar se iria ou não até à boate do costume, apareceu lá já passavam vinte minutos da hora marcada.

- Boa noite a todos. - foi logo sentar-se na poltrona, cruzando as pernas.

- Kakashi, ainda bem que chegaste. O chefe quer-te na sala dele. - o loiro, que ainda mirava as suas unhas, avisou.

- Ai sim? - bufou e levantou-se da poltrona, indo até à sala do Oyabun. Bateu à porta e esperou autorização para entrar. Coçou o pescoço por cima da máscara.

- Entre. - disse Itachi de dentro de sua sala.

- Cheguei Oyabun-sama. Para que é que... - enquanto olhava para a sala, calou-se, após reparar numa pessoa que nunca vira. Olhou bem aquele rapaz, embasbacado.

- Esse é Sai, irá trabalhar aqui comigo. No seu lugar... - deu um sorriso travesso, pelo visto seu plano estava dando certo - Se você sair é claro. Se não ficará trabalhando do mesmo jeito, mas em outro... Digamos setor.

Itachi falou, mas o grisalho nem ouviu. Estava completamente vidrado no rapaz. Sai não estava para menos. Também olhava o recém-chegado, um tanto curioso.

- Sou Hatake Kakashi. - disse após se aproximar do rapaz. - Muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu senhor Hatake. - apertou a mão do maior - Espero que trabalhemos juntos. - tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas não o falso que sempre dava, dessa vez era um verdadeiro.

- E então Kakashi, estou esperando uma resposta, continua na Yakusa ou vai sair? - Itachi ria por dentro, já até sabia a resposta do cinzento.

- Continuo... Claro que continuo... - Kakashi continuava perdido no outro rapaz. Era lindo, muito apetitoso. Falou, desta vez, para o garoto: - Que idade tens?

- Tenho 17 anos senhor. Estudo com Sasuke... - olhou o maior de cima a baixo, despudoradamente - O senhor tem quantos anos?

- 31, rapaz. Achas que sou velho? - reparou naquele olhar que o garoto lançara sobre si.

- De forma alguma senhor Hatake... Está em forma, e bota em forma nisso... - lançava um olhar de cobiça ao maior.

- Huhum... - Itachi interrompeu - Se não vai sair Kakashi, acho que tem um relatório para me entregar.

- Espere um pouco, Oyabun-sama. - abriu a sua camisa e exibiu o seu tórax e abdômen ao rapaz de pele pálida. - Que tal confirmares?

Sasuke ficou de queixo caído. Que cena inusitada!

- Kakashi... - Itachi falava em falsa irritação - Feche essa camisa e me de logo o relatório. - estava um pouco enciumado, mas era melhor vê-lo com outro, do que não vê-lo nunca mais.

- Correu tudo bem... Consegui ter quatro ao mesmo tempo. Aquelas quatro que o nosso cliente do Mississipi queria. - não tinha fechado a camisa e agora acariciava o seu tronco, enquanto olhava lascivamente para o menor.

- Muito bom. - disse enquanto ia até o cinzento e lhe fechando a camisa - Acho melhor me obedecer, ou quem sabe posso fazer o Sai trabalhar bem longe daqui... - aproveitou para passar a mão no tórax definido do Hatake.

- Não faça isso, Oyabun-sama. Eu obedeço. - sorriu por trás da máscara para o garoto que acabara de conhecer. - Terei o maior prazer em trabalhar contigo, Sai-kun.

- O prazer será todo meu Hatake-san. - dava graças a Kami por seu Oyabun ter fechado a camisa do maior, já estava ficando excitado.

- Bem Sai, acho que tem algumas informações para nós. - voltou para sua cadeira e puxou Sasuke para seu colo.

- As informações que tenho do meu tio são poucas... Apenas que ele possuía uma grande empresa com sede aqui em Shibuya e várias outras no mundo. - Sai disse, sentindo o Hatake avançar até ficar bem por trás de si.

- Interessante. Mais alguma coisa? - passava a mão por cima do membro do irmão, estava louco para o possuir, mas sabia que teria que esperar até mais tarde.

Sasuke ronronava, tentando conter-se por estarem na presença daqueles dois.

- Nii-san... - acomodou-se melhor no colo, esfregando o pacote no membro do irmão.

- Mais... - parou, o seu corpo estremeceu. - Mais nada... - Sai respondeu, ficando muito arrepiado.

- Tudo bem então. Kakashi está dispensado, preciso falar com o Sai. - continuava provocando seu irmão.

- Oyabun-sama, prefiro ficar. Acho melhor ver os métodos de trabalho do meu novo colega e como ele pode ser útil para a Yakusa. - Kakashi sentou-se numa das poltronas, cruzando as pernas e ficando a olhar.

- Sinto lhe dizer Kakashi, mas como você trabalha com as mulheres e não temos ninguém para trabalhar com os homens, essa vai ser a função do Sai. Vão apenas trabalhar no mesmo setor, não juntos. - Itachi tinha um sorriso divertido, um tanto quanto sádico.

- H-Hai, Oyabun-sama. - Sai ia tendo um ataque quando ouviu aquilo, pensava que iria trabalhar com aquele homem que acabara de conhecer.

O Hatake estava indignado. Levantou-se da poltrona e falou:

- O jovem por acaso tem experiência com homens? - tinha fechado a cara, mas a sua expressão mudou após ter pensado um pouco. - Acho que lhe posso dar a experiência que ele precisa.

- Não se preocupe Kakashi, tudo que ele precisa eu já ensinei. Eu e Sasuke. - ria por dentro.

- Não sei como consegues fazer isso, Itachi. - usou o seu tom frio. - Amar uma pessoa e ficar com outra... Estou saindo da Yakusa.

- E quem disse que fiz algo com o Sai? - se levantou e foi em direção a Kakashi - Apenas disse que já ensinei tudo a ele. Falei como tem que agir, como tem que convencê-los, e o Sasu me ajudou. - olhou para Sai - E o próprio Sai me falou que já tinha experiência, já que é sobrinho do Orochimaru, e as vezes trabalhava na boate dele.

Kakashi ficou bastante aliviado com o que ouviu.

- Bom... Já que eu sou o responsável do setor onde ele vai trabalhar... - sorriu por trás da máscara. - Falta o teste que eu hei de fazer. Tenho de conferir se ele serve.

Sai olhou para o lado, pois o seu rosto pálido adquirira uma tonalidade avermelhada.

_"Por Kami-sama... Este deve ser dos poucos testes que eu quero fazer..."_ - pensou, tentando acalmar-se.

- A tua sorte, é que sei que este teste realmente existe. - voltou a se sentar - Mas esse teste só poderá ser feito em alguns dias, antes ele tem que faz os testes para entrar realmente na Yakusa.

- De qualquer modo, agora também não dá. Tenho um encontro um tanto importante daqui a meia hora. - pôs as mãos nos bolsos e virou costas. - Cinco de uma vez na minha cama. Parece-lhe bem, Oyabun-sama?

- Cinco? Tá fraco Hatake, já teve muito mais... É praquele cara dos USA? - nunca falaria, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Claro. Ele só pediu cinco. Caso contrário, eu queria muitas mais, já que quanto mais, mais diversão eu tenho. Aí até me esqueço que é trabalho. - tava com pena de não poder ter uma mulher chamada Sai na sua cama naquela noite, porque realmente tinha gostado do novo comparsa.

- Então faça um bom trabalho, mas se lembre, elas tem que estar inteiras, vê se mete só no cu Kakashi, não vai aprontar como a algum tempo. - olhou Sai com pena, pelo jeito teria uns problemas de agora em diante - Pode ir, e Sai, chame Kakuzu aqui pra mim. - abraçou o irmão e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Só no cu? Para meter no cu arranjo um homem, Oyabun-sama. - pegou na mão de Sai e puxou-o até à porta consigo. - Eu levo o garoto até lá fora.

- Kakashi, sabe que querem elas virgens... Não vá me forçar a te tirar do cargo... - a porta havia se fechado - Creio que terei muitos problemas Sasuke... Muitos.

- Porquê, Nii-san? - o menor começou a beijar o pescoço do maior.

- Esses dois juntos não vão prestar... - puxou o rosto do menor para si - Tem um lugar muito melhor para você beijar...

-x-

Após ter saído da sala, a primeira coisa que Hatake Kakashi fez foi prensar aquele rapazinho numa parede.

- Escuta bem, eu vou ter de conferir se és perfeito para o teu trabalho. - Sai não via, mas o sorriso do grisalho era para lá de safado. - Deixas?

- O senhor Uchiha disse que só poderá conferir depois... - estava um pouco temerário - É melhor obedecê-lo.

- Com o Oyabun posso eu bem... - tapou os olhos do rapaz e baixou a sua máscara, ficando com os lábios expostos. - Só quero ver o quão deliciosa a tua boca pode ser. - e, sem dizer mais nada, beijou o menor, pondo toda a experiência que tinha naquele beijo avassalador.

Sai se surpreendeu com o beijo, mas resolveu mostrar do que era capaz, afinal já tinha se deitado com muitos e beijado mais muitos, não era uma criança como o Hatake estava a achar. Meteu sua lingua na boca do maior e tomou o controle, mostrando quem mandava ali.

Por Kami-sama, o que aquele garoto estava a querer fazer? Kakashi deixou-se ser tomado pelo controle de Sai, tudo isto porque ele próprio não tinha mais controlo sobre si quanto mais sobre o beijo. Pegou o moreno ao colo e fez este enlaçar a sua cintura com as pernas, provocando assim choques constantes entre os membros. Esfregou-se bem no rapaz, estava a amar aquele contato e resolveu acalmar o beijo, passando a beijar com carinho.

Sai não queria carinho, ele queria era provocar o maior mais e mais, se grudou no maior fazendo assim seus paus ficarem em constante pressão, e fez o beijo voltar a ser volupioso. Mas sabia que aquilo tinha que parar, e logo por sinal, se não, não responderia por seus atos. E sua prece foi atendida, Itachi abriu com tudo a porta do escritório.

- Achei que tinha mandado você chamar o Kakuzu. - olhava para aquela cena um inveja, queria ser ele a agarrar o Hatake.

Sem destapar os olhos do garoto, Kakashi pôs fim ao beijo e pôs a máscara no lugar. Depois, tirou a mão dos olhos do garoto.

- Oyabun-sama, há vezes em que o senhor consegue ser muito inconveniente... - falou, ainda com Sai prensado na parede e no seu colo.

- Pois saiba que aqui é nosso local de trabalho, não um lugar para ficar se pegando... E até onde eu saiba você tem que se encontrar com algumas mulheres em 20 minutos. - por um lado estava feliz de aqueles dois estarem se entendendo.

- Eu estava a preparar-me para o meu trabalho. - olhou para Sai e largou-o de uma vez. - Ja ne.

E foi embora dali.

-x-

Sai estava deitado em sua cama, já era de noite, e pelo que seu Oyabun havia lhe falado, os testes começariam no dia seguinte, mas não era nada de mais. Estava quase dormindo quando escuta um barulho um tanto quanto suspeito vindo da cozinha. Se levantou e foi até lá, como não sabia o que era, foi do jeito que estava vestido mesmo, uma boxe vermelha, apenas. Assim que chegou a cozinha, seu membro ficou duro na mesma hora, Itachi estava metendo em Sasuke, despudoradamente em cima da mesa. Se apoiou no batente da porta, e fitou descaradamente os dois transarem, queria ser visto, e faria o possível para isso acontecer.

- Vejo que a festinha está boa... - tinha um sorriso estampado na face - Estou com muita inveja do Sasuke sabia? E de você também Itachi.

Sasuke olhou para a porta e viu o colega de escola.

- O que... Hmmmm... Estás aqui a fazer? - virou o rosto, não queria que o amigo o visse naquele estado. Estava corado e gemia de tesão.

- Ouvi um barulho e resolvi ver o que era... - andou um dois passos na direção deles - E o que acho? Dois tesões a transarem na cozinha... Que inveja.

Itachi não havia nem ligado para Sai ter entrado na cozinha, continuava investindo em seu irmão, achava até muito excitante ter alguém a olhá-los.

- Hmmmm... Vem, Sai... - ideias nada inocentes atravessavam a mente do Uchiha menor. - Vem aqui e senta no meu pau... Ahhh... Itachi, acerta aí de novo...

- Isso Sai... Senta no pau do meu irmão... - bombava freneticamente - Quer?

- Não, Itachi-san... - aproximava-se dos dois irmãos enquanto tirava os boxers. - Eu também quero meter no Sasu. Isso é o que eu quero.

Sasuke foi levado ao máximo da excitação quando ouviu aquilo. Ele iria ter... Dois paus bombando nele?

- Nii-san... Hmmm... Deixa-o... Meter também... Deixa-me ser uma putinha... - o menor estava extasiado e queria oferecer-se para aqueles dois machos.

- Claro minha delicia... Ahh... Vem aqui Sai... Mete bem gostoso no rabinho do meu irmão... - sentou-se à mesa e com Sasuke em seu colo abriu o máximo que pode as pernas dele, mostrando tudo - Vem Sai...

O sobrinho da cobra iniciou um vaivém leve no seu membro, enquanto se posicionava na entradinha gostosa de Sasuke. Sem nem avisar, entrou ali dentro, provocando um gemido de dor no rapaz.

- Hmmmmm... Sasuke! Como és gostoso... - agarrou o corpo do Uchiha menor e começou a estocar, bem sincronizado com Itachi.

- Ahhhhh... Ter dois paus é que é... Gostoso... - jogara a cabeça para trás, tanto era o tesão que o consumia. - Fodam-me, meus lindos... Bombem forte na minha bundinha... Hmmm...

Itachi se movia freneticamente no interior agora mais apertado ainda de Sasuke, aquilo estava uma delicia... Quanto mais bombava, mais sentia suas bolas baterem nas de Sai, e isso também estava o levando a loucura. Agarrou mais forte na cintura do menor e investiu com mais força ainda.

- Ahh.. Uhmm.. Sasu... Humm... Sai... Ahh... Gostoso... - não conseguia pronunciar nem uma frase completa, tamanho era o tesão do momento.

Para Sasuke, aquela era uma sensação única, que ele nunca havia experimentado. Era delicioso, era depravado. Dois paus fodendo a sua bunda, e ele não resistiria muito mais, estava a ponto de gozar.

- Hmmm... Eu vou gozar... Se vocês... Continuarem nesse... Ritmo... - agarrava-se mais ao maior, querendo que ele fosse mais fundo, queria logo sentir o gozo daqueles dois melar-lhe o interior.

Quando ouviu aquilo, Sai foi mais rápido, mais e mais, não vendo a hora em que os espasmos do orgasmo de Sasuke dariam conta da sua sanidade e fariam o jovem de pele pálida gozar abundantemente, excitado com o aperto do interior daquele corpo delícia. Olhou para Itachi e sorriu safado, como se dizendo para este abusar da sua força, metendo no otouto. E assim Itachi o fez, meteu mais forte ainda no seu irmão, mordia-lhe as costas, sugava deixando marcas roxas, e bombava... Bombava como nunca havia bombado nele antes. Também estava a ponto de gozar, e quanto mais seu irmão gemia, mais queria aquilo.

- Goza Sasu... Goza pra mim e pro Sai... Ahh... Humm... - jogou a cabeça para trás, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

Com tudo aquilo, o menor não conseguiu mais segurar. Não tinha como. Gozou, gozou, gemeu o nome dos amantes. Foi abundante e cansativo, mas continuou a rebolar. Tal como Sai previra, os espasmo de Sasuke fizeram-no gozar. Era paradisiacamente ótimo ter o seu pau ser apertado pelo interior do uke. Deixou-se gozar, inundando o moreno com o seu leite.

- Hmmmm... Sasuke... - gemeu, deixando-se ficar, recuperando o fôlego perdido. - Gostoso...

Itachi também não conseguiu se segurar mais, e gozou abundantemente no namorado, sentindo assim seu líquido e o de Sai no interior dele.

- Ahhhhhh... Sasukeee... Uhhmm... Saiiii... - estava exausto, havia sido uma experiência maravilhosa.

Ficaram alguns minutos sem nada dizer, recuperando o fôlego. Sasuke foi o primeiro a falar:

- Eu... Gostei muito disto... Nii-san, ai shiteru.

- Ai shiterumo Otouto... - não conseguia dizer mais nada, ainda estava acabado. Mas se esforçou para dizer algo importante - O Hatake não pode saber o que houve aqui... Pelo menos... Por enquanto.

- Porquê, Nii-san? - qual o mal? Pensava Sasuke.

- Pelo que pude notar, ele se interessou pelo Sai, e quando eu disse que já havíamos ensinado a ele, o Hatake falou que ia deixar a Yakusa... Então é melhor que ele não saiba... - olhou para Sai - A não ser que você queira falar, coisa que eu acho muito arriscado.

- Não direi nada, Itachi-san. - Sai saiu de dentro de Sasuke e caminhou até à porta. - Boa noite para vocês. - e saiu, rumando ao seu quarto.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

Kakashi encontrava-se sozinho na boate da Yakusa. Sentado numa poltrona e de pernas cruzadas, via, atentamente, algumas fotos com mulheres, procurando decidir-se sobre quais é que havia de pegar. Eram duas da manhã e apenas uma luz bem leve iluminava o espaço.

- Yare, yare... - separou duas fotos das restantes para uma pilha já grande. - Acho que estas também são boas...

- O que está fazendo Hatake? - era Sai que adentrava na sala - Está separando as meninas pro comprador? - como também trabalhava no mesmo ramo que o Hatake, sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, já que fazia o mesmo, só que com homens, mas não podia conter o ciúmes, sim, estava apaixonado pelo Hatake, mas nunca tinha coragem de dizer, mas essa noite tudo iria mudar.

O homem não se assustou nem um pouco. Era mafioso há muitos anos.

- Sim, estou. - continuou ocupado com o que fazia, nem olhando para o recém chegado. - Queres dar uma olhada naquelas com as quais vou ter que... 'trabalhar'?

- Não muito obrigado... Estou voltando de um trabalho, e a ultima coisa que quero é ver alguém bonito nu na minha frente... Apesar de que... - tinha pensamentos nada inocentes na cabeça.

- O trabalho correu bem? - ficou enciumado ao ouvir aquilo. Não gostava nada de ter Sai a trabalhar no mesmo ramo que ele. - Quantos é que foram?

- Mais ou menos uns 15, mas nada que eu já não esteja acostumado. - sorriu travesso, sentiu o ciúmes na voz do maior.

- Uau! Isso é que é trabalhar afincado! - colocou ironia na voz. Quem é que aquele garoto achava que era? Separou mais quatro fotos e o resto jogou fora. - Bom, já terminei o que estava a fazer. Até amanhã. Levantou-se da poltrona e guardou as fotos no bolso.

- Espera! - se aproximou do maior devagar - Queria falar com você. Posso? - continha medo na voz.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Kakashi olhou para Sai.

- Fala que estou com pressa. - na verdade, não queria ficar mais ali, não queria nem ouvir o rapaz falar do seu trabalho.

- Eu tenho algo muito importante para falar com você. - olhou pra baixo - Me escute com atenção. Onegai.

- Tudo bem. Mas gosto que me olhem nos olhos quando falam comigo. - levantou o queixo de Sai num gesto um tanto quanto brusco, obrigando o rapaz a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Sê rápido.

- Ai... Ai... Ai shiteru Kakashi-san. - corou.

Os olhos de Kakashi ficaram completamente esbugalhados. Como é que era?

- Podes... Repetir, por favor? - precisava ouvir aquilo novamente.

- Ai shiteru Kakashi-san... Desde que te vi pela primeira vez. - desviou o olhar, estava com muita vergonha.

- Uau... Isso é mesmo verdade? Não suporto quando brincam comigo. - estava desconfiado, não sabia se devia acreditar no rapaz.

- Hai... Não me olhe desse jeito onegai. - se afastou do maior - Já disse o que tinha a dizer, vou embora... - estava muito triste, esperava que o maior correspondesse a ele.

- Espera. O que pretendes fazer em relação a isso? - estava sério e queria ver o quão longe o rapaz iria.

- Eu... Bem, eu queria ficar contigo... Mas pelo jeito não sentes o mesmo por mim... - se virou para ir embora.

Nesse instante, Kakashi abraçou fortemente o rapaz por trás.

- O que está fazendo Kakashi-san? - se sentia confortável naquele abraço.

- O que é que tu achas? - a sua boca estava muito perto do ouvido de Sai.

- Eu... Eu não sei Kakashi-san... Explique-me. - sentia a respiração do maior no seu pescoço, aquilo estava o deixando teso.

- Pensava que era óbvio. - colou mais ainda os corpos. - Queres que eu pare e me vá embora?

- Iie... - sentir aquele pau em sua bunda era uma delicia - Mas, não vejo o porquê ser óbvio... Não compreendo.

- Não compreendes, hein? - apertou mais o abraço, respirando na nuca de Sai. Desceu uma das mãos até ao baixo ventre do menor, ficando um pouco acima do pau deste. - Pensa lá um bocadinho.

- O que pensa que está fazendo senhor Hatake? - estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, mas não faria nada sem antes ouvir que o maior o amava, já estava cansado de transar com quem não o amava.

- Caramba, Sai. Julgava-te mais inteligente. - mordeu amorosamente a orelha do menor. – Ai shiterumo.

- Co-como? - estava paralisado, não acreditava no que havia ouvido - Não brinque com meus sentimentos Hatake-san... Onegai.

- Achas que estou a brincar? - sorriu com aquela reação. Já a esperava. - Se achas, a porta é ali. Podes ir-te embora. Ou então... Podes ficar por aqui e descobrir se é verdade ou não.

- Se eu ficar... Como vou saber se é verdade mesmo ou não? - ainda estava desconfiado.

_Continua..._


	12. Plan

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

- O que pensa que está fazendo senhor Hatake? - estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, mas não faria nada sem antes ouvir que o maior o amava, já estava cansado de transar com quem não o amava.

- Caramba, Sai. Julgava-te mais inteligente. - mordeu amorosamente a orelha do menor. – Ai shiterumo.

- Co-como? - estava paralisado, não acreditava no que havia ouvido - Não brinque com meus sentimentos Hatake-san... Onegai.

- Achas que estou a brincar? - sorriu com aquela reação. Já a esperava. - Se achas, a porta é ali. Podes ir-te embora. Ou então... Podes ficar por aqui e descobrir se é verdade ou não.

- Se eu ficar... Como vou saber se é verdade mesmo ou não? - ainda estava desconfiado.

_Agora:_

- É um risco que vais ter de correr, Sai. - as suas mãos desceram e pararam bem em cima do pau do garoto.

- Ahh... Se você estiver me usando... Vai se arrepender muito Kashi... - se entregou ao maior, para ele fazer o que bem quisesse.

- Ai vou? Pensas que tenho medo de ti? - foi baixando a máscara e mordendo o pescoço pálido de Sai.

- Não sabes nada de mim... Humm... Posso ser perigoso tanto quanto... Ahh... Nosso Oyabun... - jogou o pescoço pro lado para dar mais espaço para o cinzento morder.

- E matarias o homem que amas? - distribuiu vários chupões naquela área, deixando marcas roxas naquela pele tão branca. Uma de suas mãos adentrara nas calças e boxers do rapaz e tocava-o diretamente. A outra acariciava-lhe a cintura gentilmente.

- Se esse homem... Uhmm... Estiver mentindo... Ahhh... Sim, matarias... - não havia como escapar mais, estava completamente entregue as caricias do maior. Sentir aquela mão grande e tão desejada tocar-lhe, o estava roubando a sanidade. Com suas mãos tremulas, pegou na cintura do maior e no membro dele, mas por fora da calça. Apertou gentilmente, querendo apenas sentir o tamanho... - És muito grande Kashi... Ahh... Deve ser uma delicia tê-lo inteiro dentro de mim.

- Não... te preocupes, meu lindo... - jogou-o na poltrona e abriu-lhe as pernas. - Esse momento vai chegar.

De frente para o garoto, Kakashi começou a afrouxar a gravata preta. Bem devagar, desapertou o nó e tirou-a, jogando-a na cara de Sai. Seguidamente, levou as mãos ao primeiro botão da camisa branca e desapertou-o. Igualmente devagar, foi fazendo o mesmo com os outros, revelando, aos poucos, o tórax e abdômen que, certa vez, Sai já vira.

- Que tal? Estás a gostar do homem que amas? - abriu a camisa completamente e exibiu o seu tronco para o rapaz.

- És muito belo Kashi... - passou a mão pelo abdômen deste - E muito... Humm... Delicioso... - desceu a mão pelo abdômen até chegar ao membro - Será que és tão grande quanto parece? - queria provocar o maior.

- Temos tempo... Logo descobrirás... - despiu a camisa e jogou-a para Sai. Desapertou o cinto preto que tinha nas calças e depois abriu o botão e a braguilha. Deixou as calças deslizarem até ao chão, ficando somente de boxers. O seu pau meio aceso fazia um enorme volume nos boxers justos, de cor negra. - Que tal vires até aqui checar? - sentou-se na mesa na qual antes tinham estados as fotos e abriu as pernas o mais que pôde.

- Humm... - não conseguiu reprimir o gemido ao ver o maior daquele jeito sobre a mesa, seu membro já estava mais que teso. Levantou-se e se despiu da camisa negra, passou as mãos pelo abdômen e devagar foi descendo em direção ao membro, tocando esse por fora da calça sem nenhum pudor - Checarei com o maior prazer... - quando já estava de frente ao maior, colocou uma mão no membro deste, enquanto sua outra continuava a se acariciar. Apertou firme o membro já pulsante do Hatake, e sem mais esperar, abaixou a boxe, revelando um membro maior do que era esperado - Vejo que não me decepcionarei com você... É maior do que imaginei... - acariciava com a ponta do dedo a glande.

- Hmmmm... - Kakashi sorriu de canto para o rapaz. - Pelo visto gostaste, meu lindo. Agora me deixa ver o teu.

- Terá que vir pegar... - e dizendo isso se afastou do maior indo sentar novamente na poltrona. Abriu as pernas imitando o maior, mas ainda estava de calças - Ou vai desistir? - queria provocá-lo.

O grisalho desceu da mesa e gatinhou até a poltrona. Mesmo por cima das calças, começou a beijar o baixo ventre do menino, sentindo aquele volume que, certamente, precisava de alívio. Despiu-lhe as calças e teve uma maior percepção do quão teso Sai estava. Os boxers vermelhos deste estavam muito apertados, pelo que via.

- Não sabias que usar roupa apertada faz mal? - mordeu o membro por cima dos boxers, não via a hora de os rasgar com os dentes.

- Iie... Porque não tira então? - arqueou o corpo com a mordida, mas desejava muito mais que aquilo.

Sem mais demoras, Kakashi rasgou aquela peça incômoda com os seus caninos, jogando em qualquer lado os trapos.

- Hmmmm... Que visão! - enquanto olhava o pau de Sai que nem um obcecado, Kakashi masturbava-se querendo ficar ainda mais teso do que já estava.

- Vai ficar só olhando? Ou vai agir? - ver o maior se masturbar era muita tentação, queria ser ele a estar com aquele pau na mão, mas primeiro queria experimentar como o maior era.

Sorriu de canto. Aquele garoto era apressado, hein? Levou a outra mão até ao pau de Sai e começou a masturbá-lo, tal como fazia consigo mesmo.

- Ahhhh... Que bom que isto é... Ter dois paus nas mãos... - caprichava no vaivém que fazia. - Está gostoso, meu amor?

- H-hai... Ahhh... Mas poderia ficar melhor... - fechava os olhos, querendo somente sentir a onda de prazer passar por seu corpo.

- E como é que poderia ficar melhor? - aumentou a velocidade enquanto sorria safadamente para o menino. - Ensina-me, vá.

- Chupa-me... Chupa-me bem gostoso... - ainda estava de olhos fechados, sentia seu membro crescer mais e mais na mão do maior, se é que isso era possível.

Atendeu aquele pedido, desejando também sentir aquele pênis delicioso na sua boca. De uma vez só, engoliu tudinho até ao fim, sentindo a glande tocar-lhe a garganta.

- Hmmmm... - a sua boca passou a subir e descer no pau de Sai, indo cada vez mais rápido e forte. Tinha vezes que sugava a glande com muita força, outras em que mordia e lambia devagar, provocando.

- Aaahhh... Kashi... Isso... Assim... Ahhhh... - aquilo estava sendo uma delicia, a forma como o Hatake chupava era deliciosamente torturante. Segurou nos cabelos de Kakashi e fez preção para que ele fosse mais rápido ainda - Não pare... Ahh... Está uma... Delicia... Kashi gostoso... Hummm...

Olhava o rosto de Sai e não tinha como não admitir: Sai ficava ainda mais bonitinho corado e cheio de tesão. Obedeceu ao menor, chupando mais e melhor, como ele sempre gostava de fazer. Queria provar o leitinho do rapaz, oh se queria.

- Goza meu amor... Goza na minha boca, onegai...

- H-hai meu Kashi... - estava realmente a posto de gozar, e com o pedido do maior, se derramou deliciosamente na boca dele - Ahhhhhhhhh... Kakashiiiiii... - arfava sem fôlego, mas ainda tinha uma disposição muito grande para continuar - Chupas... Tão bem... Ar... Ar... Mas...

Engoliu todo o líquido branco que o rapaz gozara, bastante deliciado. Beijou-o com volúpia e carinho, explorando cada cantinho daquela boca, cada pedaço que era seu, com certeza.

Sai retribuía ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, estava extasiado, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Passou as mãos por todo o corpo do maior, querendo sentir cada pedacinho daquele corpo definido e gostoso.

- Eu quero você Meu Kashi... Dentro de mim... - ansiava imensamente por aquilo.

O Hatake olhou para o menor.

- É isso que tu queres, não é mesmo? - distribuiu beijos desde o pescoço, passando pelo tórax e abdômen de Sai, chegando nas coxas e, finalmente, na entradinha deste, que já piscava de tesão. Penetrou a língua, querendo umedecer aquele lugar que ele imaginaria se, por acaso, era apertado.

- Ahh... Não preciso disso... Quero logo você em mim... Rápido... - a sensação era muito boa, mas preferia sentir logo o pau do maior dentro de si... Isso sim seria muito bom.

- Yare, yare... - suspirou, parando com aquilo e levantando-se. Posicionou-se na entradinha do moreno e disse: - És muito apressado, rapaz. - agarrou nas pernas do menor e pô-las nos seus ombros. Sorriu e adentrou naquele buraquinho de uma vez, enterrando-se até ao fundo - Ahhhhhh...! Saiiiii... - foi uma vez ao fundo e esperou. Recompôs-se do choque imediato e começou a bombar, indo ao fundo mais vezes, enlouquecendo junto com Sai.

Sai sentia a todo instante sua próstata ser tocada, e isso estava mais do que bom, estava o levando ao paraíso. A forma como Kakashi investia em seu interior, era melhor ainda, gostava de sexo daquele jeito, rude, sem nada de delicadeza, pelo jeito se dariam muito bem na cama.

- Ahhhhhhh... Como bomba gostoso... Humm... - jogava seu corpo de encontro ao do maior, sentindo cada vez o pau do Hatake ir mais fundo.

- Eu sei que... Sim... - sorriu de canto, não parando de bombar. Os seus cabelos prateados estavam colados à testa, tanto Kakashi suava. - É todo gostoso... Hmmmm... Sai-kun...

- Eu sei... - quis jogar com a mesma ironia do maior - Bomba mais forte... Vou... - não se seguraria por muito mais tempo.

- Isso... Goza que eu... Vou continuar a bombar... - foi mais forte, atendendo ao pedido do amado. Jogava a cabeça para trás toda a vez que tinha a impressão que não aguentaria mais e se esvairia. - Vai... Sai...

- Vamos juntos... Ahhhhhhhh... - pelo visto não conseguiria esperar pelo maior, porque assim que disse, se esvaiu completamente no peitoral definido do cinzento - Kakashiiiii...

Sentiu o interior de Sai apertar o seu pau mas não gozou. Sabia segurar-se e, por isso, continuou a bombar por mais alguns instantes, vendo o seu menino recompor-se.

- És muito... Gostoso... - diminuiu a velocidade das investidas, mas aumentou a força. - Lambe o meu tórax, Sai... Vou gozar...

E assim Sai o fez, lambeu inteirinho o tórax do maior. Ansiava muito pelo momento que este gozaria, queria se sentir preenchido por ele. E com esse intuito, utilizou um segredinho seu, fazendo seu interior se apertar mais ainda, a ponto de doer toda vez que o membro grande do Hatake entrava.

- Ahhhhhh! SAI! - não sabia o que era aquilo, mas Kakashi gozou logo, sentindo o interior de Sai esmagar o seu pau. Imediatamente, abundantes jatos de esperma atingiram a próstata do garoto e inundaram-lhe o interior. O grisalho desabou, recuperando-se. - Ah... Sai... Foi muito... Bom.

- Pra mim também Kashi... - beijou a face do maior - Ai shiteru... - se arrependeu de ter dito, agora descobriria se o maior falava mesmo a verdade, ou se iria embora sem nem ao menos lhe corresponder o sentimento.

- Eu... - começou, olhando sério para o menor. - Eu...

- Tudo bem Hatake... Saia de cima de mim e me deixe ir embora... - tinha uma feição fria, estava pronto até mesmo para matar com aquele olhar gelado.

- Ai shiterumo, Sai-kun. - a sua expressão séria transformou-se num belo sorriso. – Ai shiterumo.

Sai deu um lindo sorriso, estava muito feliz com o que ouvira, finalmente após dois meses, teria para si o homem que amava.

_**Dez meses depois...**_

Hatake Kakashi acabava de chegar à boate. Dirigiu-se ao escritório do seu Oyabun e bateu, entrando em seguida.

- Espero não incomodar. - viu o seu chefe debruçado sobre a secretária escrevendo algo e fechou a porta.

- Não incomodas, pelo menos não agora... - nesse momento Itachi olha pro lado e vê Sasuke saindo do banheiro terminando de se arrumar - O que deseja? - olhava para Kakashi e para Sai que havia acabado de entrar.

O Hatake olhou para Sai e depois para o Oyabun.

- Eu vim exigir... Isso mesmo, exigir, que o Sai deixe o seu cargo bem como eu. Queremos mudar de setor. - falava calmo, sentado na poltrona com o namorado no seu colo.

- E posso saber o porquê disso agora? - puxou Sasuke para seu colo, abraçando esse logo em seguida. Fitava os dois namorados com olhos nada amigáveis.

- Eu não quero o Kakashi-san com outras pessoas. - Sai fitou o Oyabun com um olhar semelhante ao que este lançava sobre si. - Bem como ele também não me quer com outros homens.

- Vocês passaram esses 10 meses juntos fazendo seus devidos trabalhos, porque isso só agora? - estava preparado para qualquer coisa que os dois dissessem.

- Ao longo destes 10 meses percebemos os ciúmes que sentimos um pelo outro. - Kakashi falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Deu um selinho em Sai e olhou de novo para o chefe, esperando uma resposta.

- Isso não é justificativa, me de um motivo melhor para tirá-los de seus devidos setores. - começava a sentir o ódio em suas veias.

- Itachi-san... Eu acho melhor fazer o que o meu namorado falou. - Sai enlaçou o pescoço do Hatake. - Ele não quer que o senhor sofra as consequências por causa do vosso passado, mas eu... Eu não tenho passado algum com o senhor e não tenho medo algum de contar o que sei.

- E quem disse que sabes alguma coisa sobre mim? - não acreditava na ameaça do menor, pelo visto pagaria para ver - Não vou mudá-los de setor, é minha resposta final.

Um suspiro vindo do menino pálido ouviu-se.

- Ai sim? - Sai riu. - Acho que o Sasuke-kun não ficaria nada feliz em saber que...

Kakashi apertou um pouquinho mais o seu koi e cortou o que ele ia dizer.

- Sai, não digas mais. - olhou para Itachi e sorriu. - Acho que o nosso querido Oyabun faz qualquer coisa para que o Sasuke-kun não saiba que quem matou os pais deles foi... ele mesmo, Itachi.

Itachi empalideceu na mesma hora, nunca imaginou que um dia aquilo fosse ser revelado.

Os olhos do Uchiha menor arregalaram-se, assustados. A sua respiração ficou mais acelerada. O seu coração também.

- Sasu meu amor... Não de ouvidos a eles... Estão loucos. - precisava sair daquela enrascada,

- N-Nii-san... Isso é... Verdade? - esperava que não fosse.

- Iie... Estão mentindo. - tremia.

- Itachi, meu caro... Sabes que eu não estou a mentir. - o grisalho levantou-se da poltrona, junto com Sai. - Não teria sido mais fácil mudares-nos logo de setor?

Aterrorizado, Sasuke afastou-se de Itachi. Não podia ser, não podia ser!

- Como foste capaz... Itachi? Como? - lágrimas já lavavam o rosto do menor.

- Sasuke... - começou a chorar - Eu... Eu não tive outra alternativa... Eles queriam nos separar... Pelo que houve quando ainda era uma criança pequena... - olhou com ódio ao Hatake - Feliz seu bosta? Agora já tens o que queria... Troquem com Kisame e Hidan... Mas saiam imediatamente da minha sala. - estava totalmente descontrolado - AGORA.

Kakashi obedeceu, saindo da sala. Sai ainda ficou.

- Sasuke-kun, não queres vir conosco? - perguntou, sério. Estava realmente pronto a ajudar o amigo.

O garoto ainda estava em estado de choque. Tremia por todo o lado.

- Itachi... Nada justifica... Nada, nada, nada, porra! - gritou, juntando-se a Sai, que o abraçou num toque de conforto. - Quero sim.

- Onegai Sasuke, me escute... Temos muito que conversar... - se apoiou na mesa, não passava muito bem - Onegai meu amor...

- Nunca mais me chame assim, Itachi. Nunca mais, porque eu jamais vou querer ver-te à minha frente, seu assassino! - estava descontrolado, não acreditava que aquilo estava a acontecer. - Tem mais algo que eu deva saber? Sim, porque eu contigo estou sempre a surpreender-me!

- Tens mais uma coisa... - olhava pra baixo - Se lembra do sonho que me falou um dia? O de você com alguma criança na cama.

- Claro que sim! Como me podia eu esquecer de algo tão medonho quanto aquele sonho? - estava irritado, mas ficou com medo do que estava por vir.

- A criança que estava com você na cama, era eu... Aquilo não foi um sonho... Eu te fiz meu naquela noite... Te amei pela primeira vez ali... - chorava de soluçar agora - Por isso que fui morar com o tio Madara, nosso pai exigiu... E por isso também que os matei... Eles nunca deixariam que nós ficássemos juntos meu amor...

- O quê?! - Sasuke ia desabar sobre as suas pernas, mas Sai agarrou-o. Estava incrédulo, triste, assustado. Tinha até vontade de morrer. - Tu és doente... Doente... Não te quero mais ver...

O rapaz de pele pálida abriu a porta do escritório e saiu, levando Sasuke consigo. Kakashi esperava-os.

- Yare, yare... Eu não queria ter contado aquilo, mas... A culpa foi de Itachi. - desencostou-se da parede e saiu da boate, dirigindo-se ao carro.

Itachi sem nada poder fazer, desabou ao choro em sua sala. Após um ano, tudo estava perdido...

-x-

Kakashi abriu a porta da sua vivenda e esperou Sai e Sasuke entrarem, fechando a porta em seguida. Sasuke ainda chorava convulsivamente. Estava destroçado, a sua vida era uma mentira praticamente.

- Sasuke-kun, chora o quanto quiseres. Chora. Chorar traz tranquilidade. - indicou a Sai que o levasse para a sala e foi para a cozinha, fazer um chá de camomila.

- H-Hai... Ka-Kakashi... San... - estava tremulo e, ajudado por Sai, sentou-se no sofá negro. - A-arigatou...

- Se acalme um pouco Sasuke, estamos aqui para ajudá-lo... - olhava compadecido para o moreno menor - Nunca desconfiou de nada?

- N-não... N-nunca... - chorou no ombro de Sai. - Muito menos que ele... Tinha-me violado... Eu tinha quatro anos, porra!

- Ele é doente, só pode ser... Mas o que vai fazer agora? Pode ficar na nossa casa o tempo que quiser... - Sai morava com Kakashi desde que começaram a namorar - Mas tem tuas coisas para pegar na casa dele, tens uma vida para viver.

- Arigatou... Eu acho que... Vou sim, passar um tempo aqui... - mais calmo, viu Kakashi chegar com um tabuleiro na mão, tabuleiro esse que foi pousado na mesa. Viu o maior encher uma xícara com um líquido bem cheiroso, que logo identificou com sendo camomila.

- Toma, Sasuke-kun. - estendeu-lhe a chávena e sorriu-lhe, tentando passar-lhe algum conforto. - Bebe que faz bem.

- Arigatou. - bebeu um pouquinho do chá e respirou fundo. - É bom...

- Que bom que gostaste, é o preferido do Kakashi... - passou a mão pelo cabelo de Sasuke, fazendo carinho - Assim que terminar de beber vou te mostrar onde irá dormir. Amanha pensamos numa forma de pegar tuas coisas.

Ficaram dois minutos em silêncio, vendo o garoto beber o chá. Por fim, ele acabou e pousou a chávena na mesa.

- Muito obrigado por fazerem isto por mim. - olhou para o grisalho e disse. - Acima de tudo, obrigado por ter contado a verdade, mesmo esta sendo dura para mim.

O mafioso sorriu fracamente.

- Esta era a verdade que eu devia ter-te contado na outra noite. Bom, agora vai com o Sai que ele mostrar-te-á o quarto onde ficarás.

Sai se levantou e com Sasuke logo atrás o levou ao quarto. Assim que chegaram nesse, não disse nada, apenas deixou o menor lá e se retirou, sabia que ele ainda tinha muito para chorar, e que talvez preferisse ficar sozinho.

No mesmo momento em que Sasuke adentrava seu novo quarto, na casa do Hatake, Itachi se jogava em sua cama, ainda chorava muito.

- _"Como pude fazer isso com meu amado Otouto, tinha que ter contado tudo a ele... Ou ter esperado mais um ano apenas... Assim poderia ir atrás dele, e não teria que ter matado nossos pais..."_ - se agarrava as pernas, desesperado - "_Lembro até hoje a primeira vez que nos vimos... Me olhou com tanto amor... Tanto carinho... E eu só fiz arruinar sua vida..."_

Deitou-se na enorme cama. Agora que estava sozinho, não precisava mais de conter o choro. Recomeçou a chorar, a chorar, pensando no seu aniki e em tudo o que acontecera com ele.

- _"Isto não pode ser, não pode... Ele falou que me amava... Aquela primeira noite foi tão mágica e eu também... Mas ele não ama, pensa que ama. Foi tudo tão lindo, mas ele destruiu tudo... Tudo o que tinha construído comigo." _

_- "Nossa primeira vez foi maravilhosa... Possuir aquele doce novamente me fez ver que não era feliz até então... Como sinto sua falta Sasuke... De tudo em você... Seu sorriso... Sua face quando zangado... Seus gemidos... Preciso de você comigo novamente..."_

_- "Ficar com o meu irmão foi, pensava eu, a melhor coisa que alguma vez acontecera na minha vida. Depois de eu ter amado Naruto, eu... julguei que não amaria mais ninguém, mas... Enganei-me, havia o meu aniki. Mas ele decepcionou-me muito e eu espero nunca mais ouvi-lo tratar-me por 'amor' ou sequer vê-lo à minha frente."_

_- "Tenho que dar um jeito de ver meu Otouto novamente, não consigo mais ficar sem vê-lo... Ele é a razão do meu viver... Minha paixão... Minha vida... Perdoe-me Sasuke... Sou capaz de me matar se você não me perdoar..."_

_- "Assim que terminar este ano de colégio voltarei para Konoha... Lá não tenho memória alguma do assassino que é o meu irmão. Lá, irei esquecê-lo com facilidade e jamais o voltarei a ver. E quando eu tinha quatro anos... Como ele pôde? Eu gritei para ele parar, eu lembro-me... Ele mereceu o que lhe aconteceu com o tio Madara..."_

_- "Fico ainda me perguntando como tive coragem de fazer aquilo com Sasuke quando ele só tinha 4 anos... Devia estar louco... Por causa disso nunca convivi com ele... Não o vi crescer... Não o protegi. E quando posso fazê-lo... Falho miseravelmente... Mas... Já sei de um jeito de me redimir com ele..."_

Sasuke bocejou. Estava exausto e a sua cabeça doía. Despiu-se e voltou a deitar-se na cama.

_- "Amanhã eu espero acordar e saber que tudo isto não passou de um sonho mal_..." - fechou os olhos e adormeceu no mesmo instante.

Itachi se levantou e lavou o rosto, sem nem mesmo se trocar, voltou para a cama.

_- "Amanhã eu espero acordar e saber que tudo isto não passou de um sonho mal..."_ - fechou os olhos e adormeceu no mesmo instante.

-x-

Itachi acorda na manha seguinte com um plano na cabeça, iria propor ao Kakashi a luta pelo posto de Oyabun. Sua verdadeira intenção era morrer naquela luta. Após muito pensar, se arrependeu de tudo que fez seu Otouto passar, e sabia que ele nunca mais iria querer vê-lo. Por isso, morrer era a melhor alternativa. E assim ia Itachi de encontro com a morte.

_Continua..._


	13. End

_Anteriormente em Sinful Desire:_

Itachi acorda na manha seguinte com um plano na cabeça, iria propor ao Kakashi a luta pelo posto de Oyabun. Sua verdadeira intenção era morrer naquela luta. Após muito pensar, se arrependeu de tudo que fez seu Otouto passar, e sabia que ele nunca mais iria querer vê-lo. Por isso, morrer era a melhor alternativa. E assim ia Itachi de encontro com a morte.

_Agora:_

O dia amanhecera ensolarado. Os feixes de luz entravam no quarto de Kakashi e este foi abrindo os olhos. Sai estava nos seus braços, a cabeça apoiada no seu peito. Sorriu e deu um belo no menor.

- Bom dia Kashi! - acordar com um sorriso daqueles não era pra qualquer um.

- Bom dia, Sai. - sentou-se na cama e acariciou o corpo do namorado. - Dormiste bem?

- Dormi. E tu? - acariciava a face do namorado. Admirava a beleza dele.

- Como dormir contigo era impossível dormir mal. - levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. - Vou tomar uma ducha e depois irei ao apartamento de Itachi buscar as coisas de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem meu amor. Vou preparando o café. - se levantou e colocou uma roupa, já que costumava dormir nu.

Depois de 10 minutos, o grisalho saiu do banho e vestiu umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt. Saiu de seu quarto e dirigiu-se ao quarto onde Sasuke dormia.

- _"Ainda está a dormir, como esperado..."_ - observava o garoto dormir. Saiu também daquele cômodo e foi ter com Sai, a fim de tomar o café da manhã.

- Venha comer logo Kashi, vai acabar esfriando. - a mesa estava posta, café, leite, torradas, sucos, frutas, tudo para um café da manhã reforçado - Como está Sasuke?

- Está a dormir. Parecia até dormir com os anjos, coitado. Ele não merecia saber aquilo tudo. - Kakashi começou a comer, querendo esquecer que até tinha uma parte de culpa naquilo. – Ai shiteru, Sai.

- Ai shiterumo Kashi. - sorriu ao maior e também começou a comer - Vamos a boate hoje?

- Não sei. Vamos ver o que o Oyabun diz quando eu for lá a casa. Espero sair de lá vivo, claro. - levantou-se da mesa após ter terminado. - Agora tu és fabricante de drogas e eu mato aqueles que devem à Yakusa. Pessoalmente, odeio matar. - beijou o namorado. - Vou indo, até logo.

- Até meu amor. - viu o maior saindo, mas logo abaixou a cabeça, estava preocupado com Sasuke. Queria que o amigo não tivesse sofrido tanto.

-x-

Após uns curtos 10 minutos, Kakashi encontrava-se a estacionar o seu Ferrari perto do prédio onde morava o Oyabun. Respirou fundo e saiu. Quando chegou à porta do apartamento respirou fundo novamente e, só depois de se acalmar, tocou à campainha. Esperou uma resposta. Ninguém veio atender, Itachi havia saído a algum tempo. Vendo a demora, o grisalho puxou o celular e ligou para Oyabun.

- Mochi mochi. - Itachi falava do outro lado da linha.

- Onde é que tu estás, Itachi? - foi logo a primeira pergunta do maior.

- Primeiro, bom dia. Segundo, não é Itachi, é Oyabun, por pouco tempo. E terceiro, estou na boate já. Queria que eu estivesse onde?

- Em casa. Vim buscar as coisas do teu irmão. - foi rude na resposta.

- Pois não se preocupe com isso, logo esse apartamento será dele. Não irei mais incomodá-lo, nunca mais. - fez uma pausa - Venha pra boate. Traga o Sai e o Sasuke. -desligou.

Kakashi suspirou. Saiu dali e voltou para casa, na maior das pressas. Chegou a casa e deu com Sasuke e Sai a conversarem no sofá.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. Melhor? - sentou-se também.

- Bom dia, Kakashi-san. - fez uma cara triste. - Gostava de poder dizer que sim.

- Algum problema Kashi? - Sai perguntava olhando para o namorado.

- Bem... - olhou para Sasuke e falou: - Itachi quer que eu vá até a boate. Vocês os dois vêm comigo.

- Ok. Vamos. - já estava pronto para aquilo, poderia estar a pouco tempo trabalhando com Itachi, mas o conhecia melhor do que queria.

O Uchiha ficou com uma expressão de espanto e medo. Não queria.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? - olhou para o chão. - Não posso ir e ficar no carro? Não quero ver o Itachi...

- Fazemos assim: vens conosco e ficas no carro. Logo vemos o que sucede. - Kakashi levantou-se e Sasuke fez o mesmo, convencido do que ia acontecer. - Vamos. - e assim todos foram para a boate.

-x-

Em frente à boate, Sai e Kakashi saíram do carro. Sasuke ficou lá, como prometido.

- Chegamos. - o grisalho anunciou assim que os dois entraram no local.

- Cadê o Sasuke? - assim que os dois entraram deu por falta do irmão.

- Está no carro. Logicamente ele não te quer ver. - foi logo sentar-se numa poltrona, cruzando as pernas.

- Eu só queria me despedir dele... Mas tudo bem. - ergueu o olhar para Kakashi - Lembra de uma vez que te falei que queria você no meu lugar quando eu saísse da Yakusa?

- Mau... Deves saber o que eu penso sobre isso. - levantou-se da poltrona, não gostava do rumo da conversa.

- Pois não quero saber o que pensas... Você irá duelar comigo agora, pelo lugar de Oyabun... Estou saindo da Yakusa. - tinha um olhar firme e decidido.

- Eu não farei isso, Itachi. Achas que ele já não sofreu o bastante? Achas que ele já não perdeu demasiadas pessoas importantes? - tentava demover o Oyabun e esperava conseguir. - O rapaz ama-te, Itachi. Não lhe faças isso.

- Eu já o fiz sofrer muito... Faço isso para deixá-lo livre. - pegou duas espadas - Faço isso porque o amo. - jogou uma ao cinzento.

- Achas que já não ME fizeste sofrer o bastante? - olhou a espada que tinha na mão.

- Todo o sofrimento acaba hoje Kakashi... Tanto o teu, como o de Sasuke, quanto o meu... - se pôs em posição de luta - Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Sai ao ver o que iria acontecer, corre para fora da boate para avisar Sasuke.

- Sasuke, venha comigo... É urgente. - estava com muita pressa.

- O que foi, Sai? - ficou confuso.

- O Itachi e o Kakashi... Vão lutar pelo posto de Oyabun... - abriu a porta do carro e puxou o menor consigo - O Itachi quer morrer...

Sasuke foi atrás. Itachi ficara ainda mais louco?

- Itachi, eu não te vou matar. Nunca. - Kakashi sentou-se novamente na poltrona, descansado da vida. Aquele Itachi só podia estar doente mesmo.

- Pois então será obrigado a fazer isso... - foi em direção ao Hatake com a espada apontada para o coração do maior, o golpe seria certeiro.

- Faz isso. Eu não te mataria nunca. Nunca. E sabes porquê? - sorriu de canto. - Porque ainda te amo.

Itachi ao ouvir aquilo, não teve tempo de parar, a única coisa que pode fazer para não acertar o Hatake, foi virar a espada para si, salvando assim o maior, mas desferindo o golpe no próprio peito.

- Ka-kakashi... - caiu em cima do cinzento.

- Porra, filho da puta! O que é que foste fazer?! - Kakashi levantou-se com ele nos braços, estava exaltado.

Nesse momento, Sasuke apareceu. Ouviu Kakashi gritar e viu o seu aniki caído em cima deste.

- Nii-san! - gritou, correndo instintivamente para o seu irmão.

- O que houve Kakashi? - Sai acabara de chegar, e ao ver Itachi no colo de Kakashi, não entendeu nada.

- Ele... Ele acertou-se com a espada. Baka! - olhou os olhos do Oyabun.

- Não fique... Assim... - não conseguia respirar direito - É o melhor... Para você e o Sasuke... Eu... Eu os amo... - fechou os olhos.

- Nii-san... Não me deixes! - Sasuke chorava muito mais do que chorara na noite anterior. - Onegai...

- Adeus... Ai... Ai shi... - não conseguiu terminar de falar, desmaiou inconsciente.

- Caralho, Itachi! - Kakashi estava fora de si. - Sasori! Sasori chega aqui imediatamente!

Sasori veio correndo, não entendia o porque da gritaria.

- O que houve Kakashi? - como estava na parte de trás da boate, não ouviu tudo o que havia acontecido, apenas o grito de Kakashi.

- Esse idiota quase se matou! Faz alguma coisa!

- Sai preciso que me traga um pano limpo e água, Sasuke, no meu escritório tem um kit médico, e já chame o Deidara. - olhava pra espada fincada no corpo do Oyabun - Vai ficar tudo bem Oyabun... Vou te salvar... - olhou para Sai e Sasuke - O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão!

Os dois saíram correndo para pegar o que lhes foi pedido, e logo Sai estava de volta com o pano e a água, e Sasuke com o kit e Deidara.

- Nii-san... - Sasuke tremia dos pés à cabeça, completamente aterrorizado com a possibilidade de perder o seu irmão.

- Para que me chamaste, Sasori? - Deidara ajoelhou-se ao pé do ruivo e olhou o Oyabun. - Matou-se, un?

- Não... Ainda não morreu, mas está quase morrendo. - segurou a espada com as mãos - Preciso que assim que eu tirar a espada coloque esse pano úmido no local e aperte. Ele não pode perder mais sangue. - olhou para Kakashi - Enquanto isso vá chamando aquele seu amigo do Hospital.

Deidara esperou o comparsa tirar a espada e, assim que este agiu, fez a sua parte, fazendo pressão com o pano úmido sobre a ferida.

- Vá lá, Kabuto, atende a porra do celular... - o grisalho estava muito nervoso, quase espancando alguém. Uma pessoa ouviu-se do outro lado da linha. - Kabuto, preciso da tua ajuda!

- Fala Kakashi. - falava Kabuto do outro lado da linha.

- Vem imediatamente para a boate onde trabalho. Tem aqui alguém bastante ferido. Depressa, homem! - ouviu Kabuto balbuciar um 'claro' e desligou a chamada em seguida. - Pronto, ele está prestes a chegar.

- Sa-sasu-sa-sasuke... - Itachi tentava se manter acordado, não queria desmaiar novamente, sentia uma pressão em sua barriga.

- Não fales, Nii-san! - as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo de Sasuke e este agarrava-se mais ao irmão. - Não me deixes onegai, não me deixes!

- Go-gomen... - sua visão ia embaçando aos poucos, logo perderia a consciência de novo, e dessa vez, sua vida iria junto.

- Ai shiteru, Itachi... Onegai... Fica aqui comigo... Jamais te perdoarei se morreres. - apertou a mão do irmão como se assim o pudesse prender ali. E, sim, talvez pudesse.

Um fino sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Itachi,mas no momento seguinte, seus olhos se fecharam novamente. Mas não se sabe se abrirá novamente. Sasori abaixa a cabeça, não sentia mais o coração de seu Oyabun bater...

- O que foi... Sasori-san? - o Uchiha menor engoliu em seco, a expressão de Sasori não era a melhor. - Nii-san... Não pode ser... - abraçou-se mas ao aniki e chorou no peito dele. Não podia ser daquele jeito!

Nesse momento, Yakushi Kabuto chegou. Era considerados um dos melhores especialistas em Medicina a nível mundial.

- Cheguei. - viu o patrão do Hatake no chão e ajoelhou-se. - Preciso de informações.

- Tirei agora a pouco uma espada que estava fincada em seu peito, muito perto do coração, acabou que assim que tiramos a espada e pusemos esse pano, ele despertou, falou algumas coisas e... E... Morreu... - essa ultima frase disse com pesar.

- Morreu? Morte? Essa palavra não faz parte do meu dicionário. - Kabuto enfiou umas luvas e começou a mexer na ferida aberta, fazendo uma espécie de cirurgia improvisada. - Parece que algumas veias foram atingidas. Alguém que faça respiração boca-a-boca nele, por favor.

Sasuke ofereceu-se logo. Abriu a boca do irmão e começou a expelir o ar. Oxalá Kabuto fosse mesmo excelente médico. Aquelas palavras de havia pouco trouxeram alguma confiança.

-x-

Itachi estava perdido, se via num lugar completamente branco, olhava para um lado, nada, pro outro, também nada.

- _"Onde estou? Eu... Estou morto? Mas... Sasuke... Perdoe-me meu amor..."_ - de repente começa a sentir algo muito estranho acontecendo com seu corpo, e perdeu a consciência novamente...

-x-

Havia meia hora que Itachi tinha sido levado para o hospital da cidade. Continuava sob os olhos de Kabuto, que ultimava os últimos pontos da cirurgia. Tinha conseguido colocar o Oyabun da Yakusa fora de perigo.

- Agora é só esperar que ele acorda. Pode levar algumas horas, mas garanto que ele não morre. - tirou as luvas enquanto anunciava para a Yakusa. Estavam todos ali. Menos Kakuzu, que achara um desperdício de dinheiro ir ao hospital.

- Posso vê-lo? - perguntou Kakashi.

- Claro. Mas só um de cada vez. - olhou para o Uchiha menor. - Tu podes ir a seguir.

Sasuke apertou o cirurgião num abraço, como que agradecendo o que este havia feito.

- Me deixe levar Sasuke junto... Preciso falar com ele. - olhava para Kabuto.

O Yakushi ainda fazia um carinho nos cabelos negros do menor. Suspirou.

- Está bem, leva-o contigo. Mas não demorem e nem perturbem o descanso do Itachi.

O rosto de Sasuke iluminou-se. Foi para junto de Kakashi e entraram no quarto do aniki. Kakashi se aproximou da cama, fitou Itachi, finalmente estava fora de perigo. Ao lado deste, passou a mão pelo rosto dele, era bom tocá-lo.

- Não podia ter feito uma coisa dessas... Sabia que ainda te amava... Não iria fazer mal a você... - tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi, confuso. A sua expressão era de pura interrogação. O senhor Kakashi amava o nii-san? Era isso?

- Sasuke... Vem aqui, preciso te contar uma coisa. - ainda acariciava a face de Itachi, este, hora ou outra respirava um pouco mais pesado.

O menor assentiu. Estava morto para saber o que Kakashi lhe ia contar.

- O que foi Kakashi-san?

- Sabe o porquê de eu e Itachi sempre estarmos brigando? Seja por coisas com ou sem importância? - agora fitava o menor, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Não... Mas vai contar-me, certo? - Sasuke encostou a cabeça no peito do grisalho, ficando calmo.

- Hai... - afagou os cabelos negros - Conheci Itachi logo que ele veio morar com Madara, eu namorava com esse maldito na época. Uns anos depois eu e seu irmão acabamos nos envolvendo, ele tinha 12 anos e eu tinha 21... Namoramos desde então, mas um dia ele me pegou beijando uma mulher... Achou que estava o traindo, e nunca mais quis olhar na minha cara, só pro trabalho, ele estava com 16 anos nessa época... - beijou a cabeça do menor - Me desculpe Sasuke... Mas a um tempo atrás eu e seu irmão nos envolvemos novamente... Uma ultima vez... Como se fosse uma despedida... E foi. - chorava - Eu ainda o amo, mas agora tenho o Sai comigo... Vou deixá-los em paz, não se preocupe, nunca mais terei nada com ele, o amo, mas estou aprendendo a amar o Sai... Espero um dia esquecê-lo como meu amor, e só tê-lo em meu coração como amigo...

O menor estava comovido com a história. Chorava também. Aqueles dois... Tinha a certeza que Itachi o amava a si e a Kakashi. Não tinha idéia de como devia doer esquecer uma pessoa.

- Kakashi-san... - abraçou com muita força o Hatake e olhou para ele. - O senhor acha que algum dia vai conseguir esquecer o meu irmão? Eu acho que não.

- Não sei Sasuke, não sei. Mas pra felicidade dele, sei que devo esquecê-lo... Ele te ama me disse isso no dia que tivemos nossa última noite de amor. - chorava mais e mais - E Sai precisa de mim... Não vou abandoná-lo que nem fiz a Itachi, não errarei novamente...

Nesse instante algo faz barulho no quarto, Itachi estava acordando.

- Nii-san! - Sasuke olhou para o aniki, enternecido.

Itachi abriu os olhos, e com a vista um pouco embaçada, pode ver Sasuke, mas assim que sua visão melhorou, viu Kakashi, este lhe sorria ternamente. Após esse sorriso, Kakashi deu as costas e saiu do quarto, os irmãos precisavam ficar sozinhos. O menor jogou-se praticamente em cima do moreno maior, começando a chorar desalmado.

- Nii-san... Nii-san...

- Otouto... Está... Doendo... - Sasuke pesava, ainda não estava completamente bem, mas tinha um fraco sorriso na face.

- Gomen... - desviou-se um pouco e ficou olhando o irmão, meio sem jeito. - Nunca mais volte a fazer algo parecido, baka.

- Gomen Sasu... Eu... Eu só não... Não queria... Ficar sem você... - não parava de olhar o menor, apreciava sua beleza, como se fosse a ultima vez - Preferia morrer a viver sem você... Gomen...

- Jamais pensaste o quanto eu iria sofrer, não foi? Eu amo-te, nii-san. - não aguentando mais aquele tempo todo, beijou o maior, fazendo deliciosas carícias com a sua língua na boca dele.

Itachi apesar de fraco conseguia corresponder ao beijo do menor, talvez não com a mesma vontade, já que estava quase sem forças, mas com a mesma paixão. Mas seu corpo logo precisou de ar, o beijo teve de ser findado.

- Ai shiteru Sasuke... Só queria que fosse feliz... Mas se não quiser ficar comigo... Vou entender...

- Eu só posso ser feliz contigo... Ai shiteruyo... E Kakashi-san também quer que sejas feliz, por isso... Vamos ficar juntos, meu amor. - sorriu para Itachi, passando a língua nos seus lábios.

Itachi sorriu uma ultima vez naquela tarde, antes de voltar a adormecer, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, seria muito feliz dali pra frente.

_**Cinco anos depois...**_

- Hmmm... Tachi... Mais fundo... Ahhhh... - Sasuke estava na cama de Itachi, gemendo enquanto era comido por seu namorado. Adorava levar no pacote depois de um concerto intenso. Agora que era um famoso guitarrista, tinha uma agenda muito cheia, mas todo o dia tinha tempo para fazer amor com seu irmão. - Aí mesmo...

- Aahhh... Sasu... Amo quando geme... Humm... - Itachi penetrava fortemente seu namorado, futuro marido, ele ainda não sabia, mas estava esperando aquela noite para pedi-lo em casamento, não que o casamento entre homens fosse legalizado, muito menos o de parentes, mas pra ele bastava os amigos juntos, e seu amor. Era o empresário de Sasuke, após quase ter morrido, Kakashi assumiu como Oyabun, e desde então se dedica única e exclusivamente a Sasuke - Tá gostoso ta? Quer mais forte... Delicia... Aahhh...

O menor empinou a bundinha para que seu irmão tivesse uma melhor perspectiva do paraíso.

- Quero mais... Forte... Sim, mete mais... - jogou a cabeça para trás quando passou a masturbar o seu pau duro. - Como és... Hmmm... Gostoso, Nii-san... - não podia viver sem aquilo, não podia viver muito tempo sem o seu irmão inteiramente conectado a si. Precisava daquilo, viver com Itachi para sempre. E agora podiam.

Itachi atendeu ao pedido do irmão... Como fazia todas as noites, dias, tardes e madrugadas... Sempre se amando daquele jeito, intensamente...

- Que visão do paraíso... Ahhhhhh... Sasuke... Ai shiteru... - não podia mais viver sem ele, e não iria. Agora estavam conectados para sempre - Vou gozar Sasu...

- Vamos gozar juntos... Como sempre fazemos... - aumentou a velocidade do vaivém que fazia na sua mão e foi de encontro ao pau que o penetrava cada vez com mais força. - Va-vamos...

- Aahhhhh... Sasukeee... - gozou abundantemente no rabinho gostoso de seu Otouto, melando todo seu interior.

Com aquilo Sasuke gozou também, melando completamente a sua mão.

- Ai shiteru... Itachi... Hmmm... - como era bom ter aquele leite quente inundando-lhe o interior. - Ahhhh...

Itachi caiu por cima de Sasuke, estava exausto, como ficava todas as vezes que faziam amor.

- Cada dia que passa... Você fica mais fogoso... Ai shiterumo meu amor... - estava com a cabeça no peito do menor abraçado a ele, adorava ficar daquele jeito, mas infelizmente ainda tinham coisas a fazer - Temos que ir Sasuke... Já vão reclamar que estamos atrasados...

- Ok... - Sasuke ronronou e foi preparando-se. Não apetecia mesmo nada sair daquela cama. - Vamos ficar bem juntos... Para sempre, meu amor.

- Para sempre... - se arrumou como já era seu costume, com um terno negro, camisa branca, mas sem gravata, não precisava estar vestido formal, iria encontrar os amigos - Vamos?

- Sim. - acabou de vestir as calças de ganga e uma t-shirt preta e vermelha. Deu um selinho no irmão. - Vamos para onde quiseres. - sorriu e pegou as mãos de seu amor, saindo logo em seguida.

-x-

Kakashi olhou para o relógio. Aqueles dois rapazes estavam atrasados!

- Sai-kun, sabes onde o Itachi e o Sasuke andam? Já cá deviam estar. - beijou o rapaz de cor pálida.

- Itachi acabou de me mandar uma mensagem, disse que está chegando... Se atrasou por um bom motivo. - riu - Aqueles dois ainda morrem transando.

- Estão chegando... - disse Sasori que olhava pela janela.

- Yo Minna! - Itachi entrava de mãos dadas com Sasuke.

- Ah bom, até que enfim, Itachi! - exclamou Kakashi, dando palmadas nas costas dos recém-chegados. - Também digo, qualquer dia morrem transando. - e riu.

- Muito engraço Hatake... - acabou gargalhando com o que o maior dissera - Onde estão os outros?

- Estão na outra sala. Vamos ter com eles. - sorriu e encaminhou-se para a outra sala, sendo seguido por Sai, Sasori e os Uchiha.

Itachi olhou Sasuke de cima a baixo, apesar de achar o namorado lindo de qualquer jeito, a ocasião pedia uma coisa mais formal.

- Sasuke, tem que se trocar. Vá naquele quarto que lá tem um terno pra você. - sabia que o namorado não viria propriamente arrumado, por isso ele e Kakashi já haviam separado um.

Estranhou tudo aquilo. Mas aceitou e foi trocar-se. Quando chegou ao quarto, deu de caras com um lindo terno. Não muito o seu estilo, roupa formal. Mas vestiu e ficou bem lindo no seu corpo.

_- "Acho que estou ainda mais sexy para o meu koi..."_ - pensou, saindo do quarto e indo ao encontro dos restantes.

- Agora está perfeito para a ocasião... Mas antes preciso te perguntar uma coisa... - fez uma pausa, amava fazer suspense.

O menor já estava a ficar louco de curiosidade: primeiro o terno, agora uma pergunta qualquer...

- Pergunta logo, meu amor!

- Quer se casar comigo? - não tinha nada em mãos, apenas segurava as de Sasuke. As alianças estavam com Kakashi.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Kakashi e Sai sorriram abertamente com aquilo tudo.

- Eu... Eu... - ficou meio emocionado. - Claro que quero Nii-san! - pulou no pescoço de Itachi e beijou-o muito.

Retribuiu o beijo, mas logo se separou.

- Então vamos logo... Já estamos atrasados... - andou um pouco com o menor e abriu uma cortina, dando assim com um lindo salão de festas. Todos seus amigos estavam ali, os da Yakusa, do tempo de colégio de Sasuke, que trabalhavam com ele também, todos que sabiam da relação deles - Pro nosso casamento. - sorriu.

Sasuke quase deu saltos de alegria. Aquilo sim... Era uma bela surpresa! Finalmente atingiria o estado máximo da relação com o seu irmão.

- Vamos, vamos! - entrou logo naquele espaço deliciando-se com tudo. Cumprimentou todos os convidados com um enorme sorriso. - Mal posso esperar Nii-san!

Hidan estava no altar esperando por eles, seria o "padre". Sorriu ao ver eles se aproximando.

Itachi nunca havia se sentido mais feliz, finalmente teria Sasuke só pra si, juntos...

Eternamente.

_Fim._


End file.
